


With love from ARMY

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Of Gods and ARMY [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Gen, Get a toothbrush ready it might give you cavities, God out of Water, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, house of ARMY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 84,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Jin is the God of Youth but he has been forgotten. He has been asleep for slightly less than a hundred years until the excitement of a young fangirl named Ahmi (RM) for her favorite kpop group BTS wakes him up.





	1. A god awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet our protagonist Kim Ahmi (ARMY) and the god of youth awakens.

Prologue: And a god falls

“I don’t want to go to heaven. None of my friends are there.” – Oscar Wilde

He had never thought that this would happen and so he had not prepared. This was something that happened to others but not him. To be abandoned and discarded was not the way he thought things would end. He had known for a while that it was happening but he refused to believe that it could happen to him and now (now) it was too late.

His once flourishing shrine as the god of youth was now abandoned and dilapidated. Humans no longer cared for the promise that youth brought, and so they no longer came with their offerings of some unfulfilled desire or some hope for the future. Humans no longer came asking for help in that fleeting yet important transition from child to adult. But even as the last of his power left his body, his mind rebelled at the idea that youth could only be defined as a span of a few years. Youth was more than that. It was a promise a strong foundation for everything that came after. While the outward appearance of youth left, it always remained in the hearts of those lucky enough to look. 

It was only when his power had diminished so much he could no longer leave the shrine that he had realized; his mistake: his conceit, and his downfall. With a last sigh, he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A god awakens

“Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much.” –Oscar Wilde 

It was strange to be awake after being asleep for so long. It had been slightly less than a hundred years since humans had remembered his name or even considered him. The death and destruction that had come in the early twentieth century had taken so many lives and with them hope and the memory of him. Death if it could be called that had been painless but now that he was awake he felt the void inside of himself. But he had not expected that what would revive him would be disguised in a blue jacket cover with a butterfly on it. Even if it was accurately titled, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life 

You’re my sun, one and only in this world   
I bloom for you, but you make me thirsty   
It’s too late, too late. I can’t live without you  
Even if’m drying out, I try harder to reach you.

“Ahmi, please for everything that is good in this world stop playing that song. You’ve had it on repeat for the last two hours! Ahmi, do you hear me? Ahmi, don’t make me break your door down!”

“Mom, just give up on her. She’s crazy. Good thing she’s leaving for school soon then we can have some peace and quiet.”

But it’s no use, it’s a dream to be broken   
I run and run, but I am not getting anywhere  
Just burn me out, yes Keep pushing me away   
This is a fool, crazy in love, chasing in circles 

“Tae, please go do your homework. I am not going to tell you again. Ahmi! At least, turn it down a bit.” 

Make me run   
Make me run more  
Let my feet rip apart with wounds   
At least I can, I smile when I see you 

“Hey honey, I am home” 

“Hi babe. Ahmi, tune it down! I swear Ahmi has been driving me crazy today. She came home a rush of excitement and ran straight into her room and has not stopped playing that song, and on top of it Tae has been difficult all day.” 

I run, run, run, I can’t stop   
Run, run, run again, I can’t help it   
This is all I can do anyway   
All I know is how to love you 

Run, run, run again. It’s ok to fall   
Run, run. Run again, it’s ok to get hurt.   
I’m alright, even if I can’t have you  
Pitiful destiny, point your finger at me

“OH MY GOD! This comeback has me dying! The guys are after me I am telling you. JIMIN WITH THE ORANGE RED HAIR. I almost fainted! And V looks so pure with his hair like that! And Jin oh god does he just get more beautiful. At 1:38 yeah, yeah he looks straight at the camera like faint!...... yeah. wait where? At 2:00? AHHHHH V smirk! I am telling you ahhhh this comeback is amazing!.... right?! right? Oh, Suga is slaying this comeback did you see the matching cover hair? Amazing!... oh, the fight? Yeah I am not sure about that part yet. I’ve been streaming the song and watching the video and I am not sure why he was fighting with Kookie…. Yeah.. yeah… Yeah Jhope and Jimin are hospitalized. Yeah… oh don’t play there are already a ton of theories but I am going to continue to stream before I start looking. Ok, yeah let me call you back my mom is finally going to breakdown my door. I have to pretend to pack before she kills me or worst cuts off my allowance. Yeah, totally sucks but I’ll be closer to school and the fan cafe so it can’t be that bad. Ok, gots to go bye. I’ll call you later bye! ARMY FIGHTING”

Alright time for packing. What to take? What to take? Albums of course. Dark & Wild, O!RUL8,2?, Skool Luv Affair, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 1, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 2, and 2Cool 4Skool. Now to take the Japanese albums, I don’t know how much space I’ll have in the dorm? Hahahah, I am hilarious duh take the albums. Ok, light stick, sweater, shirts, and cards. BTS memories of 2014 photobook in. Now schedule of upcoming activities, live photocard sets: Rapmon, V, Jimin, Jin, Suga, Jhope, and Kookie. Last things, the Red bullet mini posters. Ok perfect done. Now what else? What else? Oh yes, ok head phones, computer, iphone, and tablet for voting. Ok done. I mean what else could I possibly need to take with me? 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

He couldn’t say that he was upset that he was alive. He was relieved really. He missed wine and flowers. He missed his clothes. He missed the company of others. He had always found life exciting and was looking forward to figuring out what this new life had for him. But did he really need to be stuck in a clock, and in the company of a girl who he wasn’t exactly sure spoke in coherent phrases?

Moving day:   
“Mom! I don’t need the clock.” 

“Ahmi, you’re taking it with you.” 

“Mom. Please! I use my phone for an alarm. Why would I need a clock?” 

“Ahmi, please just bring your luggage you’re going to be late.”

“I already have it here,” pointing at a small carryon size case and a larger piece of luggage. “I have my uniform, gym clothes, toiletries, pj’s, shoes, and all my BTS things.” 

“Ahmi should you be taking your BTS stuff with you? Wait are you taking ALL of it?”

“… Mom so the clock what else did you want me to pack? Should I get some kimchi and bean paste?”

“Oh yes, oh good thing you reminded me. Get the bin of kimchi, bean paste, and the box of ramen. Ahmi make sure you eat well and study hard ok?

“Yes, mom. I’ll take these bins and my case into the car.” Whooo well that was close. No way mom would have let me walk out with all my BTS stuff. But don’t worry guys you’re coming with me. No way I’d leave you guy’s behind. I’ll figure out what to do with this dusty clock. Although it might come in handy for sure. Looks sturdy enough hopefully, it won’t break. Alright guys lets go off to our new school dorm and to have a great time. 

 

Six months later. 

Ahmi was a model student: on paper. She had amazing grades and had passed some of the hardest entrance exams; even though, Ahmi was only in her third year of high school. She excelled at almost every task she took on. She had virtually every career open to her: professor, engineer, president anything really. Ahmi’s parents’ decision to transfer her to another school was a direct reflection of her academic achievements. However on the surface, Ahmi was a bit more than that. Her official record stated that she had over twenty dress code violations in two months. The majority were her complete disregard in wearing sweats under her uniform skirt. Ahmi also made no attempt to hide her dress code violation. On the contrary, Ahmi tended to calmly accept her slips, and bow politely before moving on to her next class. The rest of the violations included carrying/displaying “inappropriate paraphernalia to/in school.” Which included but was not limited to BTS pin on her backpack, BTS pencil and pencil case, BTS patch on her gym uniform, and BTS bracelet. Now her mother would say that Ahmi was a BTS fan but fan was a mild and gentile word for Ahmi’s feelings towards BTS. Most of Ahmi’s teachers just assumed that a student that smart had to have a 4d personality. 

When asked what her plan was when she graduated, Ahmi would smile gently and say she was still considering her options. Little did people know (beyond her family of course) that Ahmi’s aspirations were much simpler than that: she wanted BTS to win a daesang. They deserved a daesang. They NEEDED a daesang, and Ahmi was going to do all in her power to get one for them. 

At 7:00pm, Ahmi finally entered the third floor of the girls’ dormitory. Her dorm floor had a total of six suites. Each suite featured two rooms with a fully equipped kitchen and living room area. Two of her roommates shared the A portion of the suite. Hera and Yeri were in their second year, and this was their second-year rooming together. Ahmi was supposed to be sharing the B portion of the suite with another student but the girl withdrew before the semester started. Therefore on top of being a transfer student (in the middle of the semester), she was also the only one who did not have a roommate. 

Ahmi dropped her backpack once she stepped inside of her room and just threw herself on her bed. How could everything suck! Yes, she was keeping up with school, and getting good grades her parents were super happy, but did it have to take over her life? She knew that moving to a new school with a harder curriculum would mean more work but wow! English was a breeze, but it was super time consuming. This combined with her other classes left her absolutely no time. No time to stream the BTS Fire Teaser! If she didn’t catch up with work today, there was no way she’d be able to spend all day tomorrow streaming the video for the guys. With a resigned sigh, Ahmi up from her bed walked towards her desk and got to work. Although to be completely honest, this dorm room kind of gave her the creeps. Ahmi always felt like someone was watching her. It was probably because she was by herself in a new place. Yes, that was it. Wasn’t it?

When the girl walked into the room, he could smell the exhaustion radiating from her body. He smiled to himself as the girl threw herself on her bed. It wasn’t a graceful descent onto the bed but a face first flop limps thrown carelessly out. After a few moments, the girl sighed and sat on her desk as she always seemed to until bed time. There was something about this child that made him smile. It had taken him a few days to realize that this was his reaction to her. For someone who had been so in tune to himself, it was a nice realization to know that he could still enjoy things. Ahmi, as he heard her be called by the other two children that shared the home, had short shoulder length style hair with cropped bangs. She was also tall for a girl with a lean and delicate built. She was also terribly clumsy although it wasn’t lack of grace per say more that she seemed to be a quiet wind of destruction. In his experience, destruction and chaos tended to go hand in hand but not in this girl. She moved about most of the time quietly really and left a wake of broken items behind her. If he had to send someone to destroy a city, she would have been his pick. His mind also told him that she wasn’t beautiful. Beauty he had seen. Beauty he knew. He was beauty! But this child was interesting. The chubby cute cheeks. The dimples, and sincere simile were infectious. This child was a great reminder of how exhausting but exciting youth could be. 

It had been about six months since he had awakened. For first few months, he had only been awake for a few moments at a time half conscious of his surroundings. Those moments had been full of color, music, and her voice filled with excitement before the darkness took him again. He had begun to wonder whether single moments of awareness were his punishment for all the offences he had committed as a careless god. However, it seemed that this was not the case as after the first few months he was able to stay awake longer and longer. As he regained his strength, he got to see more and more of Ahmi’s life. Much of this wasn’t by choice but because he was so weak he couldn’t take physical form or leave the confinement of her room. After observing her the last full week, he wasn’t exactly sure how this exhausted child had produced the power to wake him up in the first place. But he had time, he had spent almost a hundred years asleep he could wait to regain his power even if it was slowly. It was at that moment that the child got up done with whatever work occupied her life and got ready for bed. The yellow bear pj’s were adorable. 

The child seemed a bit more excited as she was getting ready for bed. He felt a sudden surge of energy that made him even more interested in what she was doing. Perhaps tomorrow would be an exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by BTS's 3rd Muster: House of ARMY. My friend and I just couldn't understand why Jin was the clock. Did he just creepily watch over ARMY as she slept? We said maybe he was a spirit which then turned into he was a god. I got inspired by the Wings comeback and made Jin Hebe the goddess of youth.


	2. A god feels the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Fire MV drops for BTS, Ahmi is excited and ready for the comeback. The god of youth gets a little insight into the inner workings of a fangirl's mind, and its a little more than he bargained for.

Chapter 2: A god feels the Fire

Armies march by tower and spire  
Of cities blazing, in the fire;--  
Till as I gaze with staring eyes,   
The armies fall, the lustre dies.   
\--Robert Louis Stevenson “Armies in the Fire” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….ok clam down clam down!... ahhhh dope is in the background... oh who is the guy with the hoodie! Oh Suga why!!! Damn! Swag. with those squinty eyes! Ahhhhhhh he set him on fire! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. What the? What the? Are they ironing Jin? I can’t man I can’t! I am speechless! Ahhh kookie kiss!! Oh.. goose dance!! Wow jimin! Ahhhhhhhhhhh V wow the red/pink/orange what is even that color? Burn it up! Jhope is coming out in this! Oh god jin! Blonde jin! I wasn’t ready Damn I was not ready! Goose dance! Bow wow wow! Oh god jin! No! ok Jin no… I have a bias its not you! I am a jhope girl! You need to stop with your blond hair and pink shirt!... NO NO MAN I CAN’T AFFORD TO LOVE ANOTHER MAN! I have too many men already! He’s trying to lure me! Ohhhh chicken dance chicken dance!... ok V so orange hair. Not pink… or is it? Damn the ARMY dancing part damn! What an epic party!... ohhhhh them knee caps! Those jeans though.. aren’t they a little too sexy?” 

He watched fascinated as the child was only separated by a few inches from her computer. He wondered if she knew that she had been talking for the past 4:55 seconds but to herself. It was such a strange mix of unfinished phrases that expressed her excitement and squeals of delight.

It was 5:00 am in the morning but the video had “dropped” and the child had popped out of bed straight towards the computer. The soft glow from the computer light up her face like she was in the presence of something magnificent. But if he was to judge from her squeals of delight perhaps in her mind she was. She was wearing her yellow teddy bear pj’s that were still adorable. Her hair was a glorious sight flattened completely on one side since she tended to sleep with the covers over her head and fluffed on the other. Meanwhile her bangs shoot straight up as if reaching for the sky. She was truly a sight, and he couldn’t help himself but enjoy it. At that moment, she pulled off her headphones threw them on her desk and just leaned back on her chair. The sigh she exhaled coupled with the delicate smile on her face reminded him of yet another feeling he had forgotten: satisfaction. 

He had kept himself away from her. He had told himself he wasn’t avoiding her. He couldn’t really and besides she couldn’t see him anyway. But he found himself moving away from her and always making sure he wasn’t too close to her. He had made a few attempts to test his power and he was completely weak. But he wasn’t sure of what effect his presence would have if any on her. He had never “died” before so this was new territory for him. He was also uncertain as to how the core of his power had appeared in this place and with this girl. Was she special? Was it him? What had happened that he was trapped in that clock? The wood of the clock felt familiar to him and yet he couldn’t sense anything else. Why had he survived when so many had vanished forever? If a god could ever learn to be cautious, he was trying his best to thread with caution. But the smile on Ahmi’s face was too tempting. Those lips reminded him of all the fulfilled wishes, expectations and needs he had seen come true over the centuries. The curve of her exposed neck also reminded him of the pleasure derived from those fulfilled wishes. As the god of youth, he had never learned restraint and he let his body move towards her. But just as he approached Ahmi and was about to reach out to touch her, her eyes flickered open and he saw fire in them. He felt a sudden burst of pure power rush through him. He felt her passion, devotion, wishes, desires and dreams with a force that only youth could produce for a single second before the feeling disappeared as she sat upright in her chair. 

Ahmi sighed and fell back onto her chair. BTS was amazing. Every comeback seemed to top the other and their talent was incredible. They were all super handsome of course but she just genuinely liked the guys. Rapmon, Jin, Suga, Jhope, Jimin, V, and Jung Kook were just charming and seemed like good people. Yes, people would call her a crazy fan but she just believed in them and was happy to see them continue to develop artistically. She just loved them and couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed that it made her so happy to see them. They made her believe! It would sound typical but being a teenager was rough. People constantly asked her about her future and what she was planning. Her parents didn’t pressure her too much but guarded her every step. They loved her of course but the expectation was there she could feel it weighing her down. Wasn’t being young about making mistakes and being carefree? I wonder how many mistake I will be able to make? With that, Ahmi opened her eyes and the old clock on her dresser caught her eye. It didn’t matter what happen she was going to do what she liked for now. And for now it was streaming the crap out of this video. 

He watched as Ahmi alternated between watching the video of some boys singing on her cellphone with headphones pugged in while it also played on her computer. She switched between pausing certain scenes and then talking to different friends about the video. She sat by her desk diligently as if she were working on some important project or arranging an complex alliance of some sort. He wasn’t quite certain who these boys were but he gathered that the most popular one had to be named BTS. He had heard Ahmi mention the name multiple times. He wondered if it was the one with the light blue hair or perhaps the odd colored orange-pink hair? The blue haired one was definitely interesting to look at. She also mentioned that The Kookie (what a delicious sounding name) was looking more mature and attractive, and the one called Sugar was killing the comeback. He wasn’t quite sure what most of it meant but she just seemed so happy. The Bias one was also killing her and he assumed this had to be in a good way. The child just vibrated with excitement and intensity and he was surprised that quite a few hours had passed and she was still as focused on this video. He suddenly heard a distinctive and all too human stomach growl come from her. Ahhh the child needed food. She rubbed her stomach moved some keys on her computer and walked away as the video played once again. 

Without thinking he sat at her desk and watched as the video played. These dancing and singing boys were very interesting. They wore such vibrant colors they were practically homage to youth and vitality. One of them had hair like Selene the goddess of the moon and a similar pale complexion. Apollo and the nine muses would be pleased with the music these boys created. There was such joy and fun in the sounds. Although the video made him think of what a party by Dionysus and Hephaestus might look like all excitement and fire. He was so interested in the video that he failed to notice the child was returning. She rushed in, bowl in hand, and sat on him. Well, well, so the child was not so much a child. 

Ahmi, restarted the video and it was interesting to watch the video from her point of view instead of over her shoulder as he had for the last few hours. He also began to realize that she didn’t just appreciate these boys aesthetically, but was also attracted to them. It wasn’t the attraction found between lovers that was intense and fully of heat, but a steady glow of excitement and arousal. He watched her carefully trying to decipher which of the boys she preferred. She would smile at certain parts and sing along while she ate her food. The posters on her wall seemed to favor the boy with the medium brown hair and the raspy voice but her body said otherwise. Anytime the blonde boy came into the picture, her eyes got slightly wider and her smile a bit more pronounced. He could see the appeal the boy was gorgeous. Perfect clear skin, plump kissable lips, and alluring open eyes, her attraction to him made sense. Ahmi set her bowl down and restarted the video on her computer. She also picked up her cellphone that had been playing the song and attached the headphones to them. As she rearranged herself in her chair wrapping a blanket around herself to comfortably watch the video from her phone, he had the fleeting though that perhaps just perhaps he should move. 

Wow Kookie looks seriously sexy this comeback. Do their pants really have to be so tight and with those cutouts? What is that even on Kookie’s leg? A garter belt hahaha. Ahhh Suga don’t smile at the camera, I am melting here. Jimin a lip bite? Really?! Ahhh V with the gum BigHit is it necessary? He already has a keeping his tongue in his mouth problem don’t make it worst. 

He could hear her. He hadn’t tried to look into her mind but her thought just spilled out straight to him. At least he hadn’t been wrong about the attraction. She seemed to know every movement of these boys. 

Oh Jin! Don’t tell anyone but I think you might be it. The blonde hair man. I was not ready. His lips are so sexy wow! Might need a cold shower later. And you touched your lip while looking at the camera, you guys have no one to blame but yourselves for all the filthy thoughts ARMY have. And wearing pink? Lord have some mercy but don’t let it stop. Damn….. I mean what I…wouldn’t do…

She had a creative mind he would give her that much. Her thoughts shifted from admiring the video and her interesting commentary to vivid images flashing through her head. Wow! It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen things or that as the god of youth he hadn’t participated in some carnal activities, but it had been so long. A hundred years of slumber was a long time, and just as his power was returning so were all of his senses and memories. He felt Ahmi shift over him in the chair while she continued to watch the video, and he winced as the images in her head blended into images of the boys together. He should have moved away from the chair, her thoughts, her voice, and those images but, he couldn’t seem to save himself from her. 

He closed his eyes and wished himself far away from this child. Away from those images and her voice for just a moment. He wished for relief. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Ahmi knew that many would think that she had spent April 28th doing nothing, and people could not be more wrong. As she brushed her hair and got ready for bed, she knew she had helped her boys today. She had streamed the song on spotify and replayed the video (while clearing her browser of course) all day. She had spent the day talking to other ARMY and just enjoying the glow that was this comeback. The boys were amazing, ARMY was amazing, and she had spent just a great day. Tomorrow she would catch up on work and worry about other things, but today had been great. 

She walked towards her bed and she heard the chime of her desk clock go off. “Wow, you’re working again?” she said as she picked up the desk clock to inspect it. “I thought I’d broken you. You haven’t worked since we moved here.” She set the clock down adjusting the time and went to bed. She fell asleep listening to the tick tock of the clock. Today had genuinely been a great day was her last thought before drifting off to sleep. 

At 1:00 am, the girls’ dormitory was completely silent except for the tick tock of a desk clock. But at exactly 1:10 am the desk clock stopped ticking as a wayward god of youth finally returned to it. 

He had locked himself outside of the dorm. He was an idiot. He had let his emotions distract him and he had ended up erecting a barrier that he hadn’t been able to break down. What made matters worse was that he had been hoping to escape from her thoughts and feelings and instead had magnified them by being able to hear her voice and thoughts but note see her face. It had taken him over five hours to slowly break down the barrier he had created. If he had his full power, it would have taken a matter of seconds, but in his sorry state he had been unable to do anything but wait. He had used almost all of his power to make it back, and was grateful when his hand touched the clock and he felt himself stabilize again. The loud snoring coming from the girl made him laugh. This was his life now: this girl and this clock. He didn’t know when or if he would ever regain his full power. It could be a month or it could be a hundred years, but at least for now he had her. He walked over to peer down at her while she slept. She hadn’t covered her head completely as was her custom, but she still wore those yellow bear pajamas. This child was so unique and his life with her would not be boring. He walked over to the side of her bed to get a closer look when she opened her eyes. 

“Jin, you look so pretty with long hair. Is this the next comeback?” Ahmi said before her eyes fluttered closed. He stood frozen on the spot. Could she see him? Had she seen him? Was she dreaming? What did this mean for him?


	3. a god makes an entrance (or tries to anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of youth plots a way to officially introduce himself to Ahmi. Unfortunately, his plan does not work. Ahmi connects with her two roommates, meets a mail thief, and makes three more friends.

Chapter 3: a god makes an entrance

I really need to lay off the ramen that close to bed time. Ahmi thought to herself as she stared at her face in the mirror. Her face was puffier than usual and her eyes swollen, great. It was bad enough she had moved to this school in the middle of the term but after almost six months of attending the new school, she really hadn’t made any friends. It wasn’t that her peers hated her (or at last she hoped that wasn’t the case) but she just didn’t really get a chance to interact with them. At her new school bonding happened over remediation classes. 

Every quarter had two rounds of testing. If you scored below an 87 you had to remediate and take an after-school course. From what she understood, people would hangout after and get to know each other. Because she hadn’t remediated any of her classes, she hadn’t had the chance to hang out with everyone else. No late-night study sessions. No late-night snacks with friends. No shopping trips after, nothing. 

She had tried to join a remediation section arguing with Professor Oh that she would still benefit from the extra practice. But after grades had been posted and she had scored in the top .05%, her classmates in general avoided her. Instead of looking at her with curiosity since she was a new student, now they just looked at her as an oddity. She couldn’t really explain to he classmates that the reason why she worked so hard was because she wanted to be free. If she worked hard and got good grades, her parents gave her options. While everyone else around her assumed her life was organized and decided, this was not the case. As a result, while everyone complained about the amount of home work or forgot to complete assignments, her work was always neatly finished in her folder for the week. 

Ahmi, had vaguely considered not doing the homework or just not completing it all the way, but every time she tried her mother’s face flashed through her mind. Her parents could afford to send her to this school but it as expensive for sure. Besides at least for her, it was harder to not finish things and face her parent’s disappointment then getting things done. 

Oh well, her roommates were nice, but since they were in a different grade the semester break downs was really different. The school staggered the testing periods between all the grades. This way there as only one grade testing at any given period. Ahmi always thought that it was so they didn’t all look like zombies. It was kind of hard to sell parents on the whole "send your child here" when all the students looked like death. Ahmi had also met some other people at school, but she just hadn’t clicked with anyone yet. Ehhh well that was life. 

As Ahmi brushed her teeth a sudden thought crept in to her head. Did she have BTS dream last night? Ahhh snap she had. It had been a dream of a dream, she thought as she brushed her teeth more committed to the task. In all her years of being a BTS fan, she had never had any dreams of the guys much to her sadness. No dreams of shirtless Jhope or beautiful smile from Jungkook, what a shame. But since she had moved to her new school and right before the first round of exams last semester, she had dreams about the guys. It wasn’t anything exciting just colors and music in the background. She vaguely remembered hearing a voice in one of her dreams but nothing she could remember clearly after waking up. But her dream last night had been different.  
Ahmi had dreamt she was sleeping and laughter had woken her up. Not the beautiful chimes of laughter that sounded like angels, but the kind of laugh that sounded like a high-pitched windshield wiper. That strange laugh that was so amusing it made you laugh along. Well that was definitely weird, especially since the laughter had come from a beautiful woman. 

The woman was stunning with long dark hair and clear translucent skin. She looked like the type of woman that you instantly wanted to hate because she was so gorgeous but looked so charming you just couldn’t. She had been bent over slightly in full laughter next to that old desk clock Ahmi’s mom had insisted she bring to school. Ahmi, really needed to lay off the ramen so late at night she thought again as she rinsed the toothpaste and started to wash her face. But that wasn’t all that there was to her dream, the stunning woman had morphed into Jin from BTS. 

Ahmi stopped in the middle of scrubbing her face to try to recall more details. The woman had stopped laughing and walked towards her bed, yes. It was during that short walk that the woman had transformed into Jin but not Jin. This Jin was much more beautiful than the real Jin, if that was even possible. This dream Jin had long dark wispy hair that reached half way down his back, but part of it was pulled up in that top knot style of historical dramas. Dream Jin also wore some flowy robe that clung seductively to his body. What the? Ahmi thought, even in her dreams she was a perv how could a robe be sexy? But if anyone could do it, it was dream Jin. She giggled a bit as she washed her face. As she patted her face dry and started to rub in moisturizer the rest of the dream came to mind. 

He had looked at her and smiled. Smiled like the way Jin smiled at Rap Monster! Namjin for live, I mean what? She laughed again. Yes, ramen that late at night was not a good idea.

Just as she walked out of the bathroom Yeri one of her roommates walked out of her room. 

“Morning,” Yeri said with a shy smile. 

“Morning,” Ahmi responded, “Are you guys starting testing next week?”

“Yes,” Yeri said with a sigh of defeat. “I’ll be lucky if I only remediate one course this time. Hera hasn’t slept in four days trying to catch up on material for the English exam. This weekend she’ll stop studying and start praying for a good outcome,” Yeri said with a slight laugh. 

“What level of English are you guys covering?” Ahmi asked. 

”hmmm I am covering level three but I am not sure about Hera, hold on” Yeri said as she poked her head back into her room. “Hera come out for a minute… Hera put the book down and come here, you have to get ready for class anyway.” 

Ahmi sighed internally, even exhausted Yeri and Hera were really pretty. Yeri had long dark hair and a charming smile. She had cute cheeks and a warm personality that let her make friends easily. She also had a slightly curvier figure than idea but it still suited her well. Hera on the other hand had shoulder length hair and a sophisticated air about her. Ahmi wasn’t sure if it was her thin figure and high cheekbones that made Hera look sophisticated and older but she did.

“Hera, what level English are you taking?” Yeri asked as she walked towards the kitchen 

“Hmm… Level 5. The level from hell, its composition and I have no idea what is going on.” Hera said as she accepted the cold glass of water Yeri hand her. 

“Hold on,” Ahmi said as she walked into her room.

Yeri and Hera just looked at each other and drank their water. They both actually liked their mysterious, intelligent and 4d roommate. It had been six months since Kim Ahmi had joined their dorm room, and they still didn’t know much about her. Kim Ahmi mostly kept to herself, but what they had gathered down the rumor mill was that Ahmi was a genius. She had taught herself English watching movies or something and had already tested out of all the English exams. They heard that she was taking such high level of English work that the professors had to make special lesson plans for her. They had also heard that she was recruited to raise the prestige the school and that her parents were super wealthy, but neither Yeri nor Hera had been able to confirm any of this information. 

“Here you go,” Ahmi said as she placed two notebooks on the kitchen table. Hera and Yeri looked at each other as they each picked up the notebooks. 

Ahmi started to get nervous. Neither one of them said anything. Maybe she should have told them what the note books were. Or maybe she should have asked before offering if they wanted help. Or maybe she should have just kept her opinion and work to herself, now she just had to stand there and wait until they said something. 

“Oh god Ahmi, are these your English notes?” Yeri asked as she flipped through the book. 

“Hmm yes,” Ahmi responded “I don’t know how helpful they will be but it’s all the third level material, and the other notebook it’s all the fifth level stuff.” What was Ahmi supposed to do with her hands? Pockets yes put them in our pockets she thought. 

Hera put the notebook down and walked over to Ahmi and kissed her on the mouth. “Bless you, Kim Ahmi! If you ever need anything, you let me know! Anything, help with a heist or to dispose of a dead body you say the word Yeri and I will be there.” 

Hera picked up the notebook and walked back into her room. Yeri just laughed, “I think she’s your best friend now Ahmi.” Yeri walked over to her and hugged her. “Thanks, this was great of you, we both really appreciate the help”

April was a great month, Ahmi thought as she finished getting ready for school. Bts had dropped their Fire mv and she had officially made friends everything as going great. All she needed was to get her young forever album in the mail and everything was set. 

He watched Ahmi as she brushed her teeth. She remembered him. She thought she was dreaming and kept on calling him the name of one of the dancing boys, but she had seen him. But what did it mean? He needed to make contact with her to find out how she could help him, but how? He couldn’t just appear in her room specially with how weak he was. He thought he had enough power to get corporal form, but wasn’t exactly sure he would maintain it for long. Humans tended to need a show of power to believe and in his current state he’d be surprised if he could muster a spark. He thought of all the other ways he had appeared to humans in the past but none of them seemed to help him with this situation. He knew intimate things about her (like she snored loudly in her sleep, and got super excited about her dancing boys) but he didn’t really know anything about her. As a god, he understood wishes, wants, and dreams but to know (KNOW) a person was unnecessary. Gods granted requests they didn’t get to know their charges, but he needed to get to know this girl. 

He had followed Ahmi out of the room feeling a bit confident to leave the security of the clock. He had watched closely the interaction between Ahmi and the other two children: Yeri and Hera. He tried to tap into the minds of the other two children to get some information on Ahmi, but they didn’t seem to know much about her. He saw in their minds past interactions with her and conversations over who she was but nothing concrete. He followed Ahmi to class as she sat quietly through her classes her mind moving from subject to subject. The dancing boys popped into her mind from time to time. She was waiting for a package to come in the mail and was really excited to receive it. That was it! He could give her the package. He could get a close look at her and maybe she would recognize him. If she recognized him maybe more of his power could be filed.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
He had been too hasty. He had misread the situation. Why had it gone terribly wrong when he had made such a good plan? 

Fifteen minutes earlier. 

He was ready. He had gotten the package from the delivery man already. Intercepting the route had been easier than he had expected even if his Ahmi disguise had been a bit problematic. But it had worked and that was all that mattered. 

Ahmi was walking ahead of him a bit and he was ready to meet her officially. He had chosen a similar disguise as the delivery man outfitted in a black hat, black vest, white shirt, and black plants. He had also opted for disguised his hair as shorter. From her dream, last night and walking through school with her today, he gathered that long hair was not acceptable for men.

He took a deep breath and reached out for her. Before she even had a chance to turn around he hid behind a house. Well this was going poorly, he thought to himself. She was just a human child. A human child that perhaps held his existence in her hands but not a big deal at all. 

Ahmi was walking back from the mailbox disappointed to see her package hadn’t come in the mail yet. This needed to be a lesson to her that despite the extra cost of expedite shipping she needed it. She could track her package and not have the urge to sit by the mailbox until her package arrived. As she walked back towards her dorm, she got the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and didn’t see anything. Hmmm maybe it was the new neighborhood that was still creeping her out. Ehhh, just as Ahmi went back to moping about her package she felt someone grab her shoulder. 

“Student, you live, here right?” the delivery guy asked. 

All Ahmi could do was to give a semi-mumbled response and nod of “yes,”

“There’s a package for you” he responded. Then stared at her intensely alittle too close for comfort and then just walked away. 

“He scared the hell out of me” Ahmi said as she turned back towards the dorms. 

“Ya, did you just pick up that package,” a boy with dark hair wearing her school uniform asked Ahmi. 

“hmm, yes the delivery guy just gave it to me,” Ahmi responded. 

“Yoongi-hyung that’s not our delivery guy,” with that the younger of the three guys ran past Ahmi. 

“what?” Ahmi asked faced with the dark-haired boy with an angry look on his face and a brown hair boy smiling brightly at her. 

“Sorry, to approach you so suddenly,” said the brown-haired boy. “I am Jung Hoseok, the guy that ran past you is Jeon Jeong-guk and my sour looking companion is Min Yoongi.” 

“Hello, I am Kim Ahmi” she said and bowed. 

“Oh yes, we know who you are. You’re the super smart transfer student in the second year class right? I am also a second year we have English and math together. Yoongi is a third year and Jeong-guk is a first year” Hoseok said. 

“yes, I am the transfer student.” Ahmi responded as she stood there not really knowing what to do. Good thing this time her hands were holding something so she didn't have to worry about what to do with them. 

“I guess I should explain,” said the boy named Jung Hoseok. “Packages have been going missing in the neighborhood. Someone is disguising themselves as our mailman and stealing packages. In the guy’s dorm alone over 20 deliveries have not arrived. We’re trying to get a description of the guy to submit to the administration, but we’ve had no luck getting a look at the guy. But you talked to him what did he say?” 

“Hmmm he just asked me if I lived here and then told me there was a package for me,” Ahmi answered and tried to recall what the delivery guy looked like and nothing came to mind. 

“Did you get a look at him?” Jung Hoseok asked. “No I am sorry,” Ahmi responded. “I guess I was distracted and he popped out of nowhere so I didn’t really pay attention.” 

“Hyung, I didn’t get a good look at him. I lost him at the end of the block,” said the younger dark haired boy. 

“Great, so we still have nothing” said Min Yoongi. 

“Jeong-guk this is Kim Ahmi the transfer student in second year. Say hello kookie.” 

“oh hello nice to meet you,” said Jeong-guk in a really formal tone as he walked to stand behind the friendly brown-haired Jung Hoseok. 

Min Yoongi and Jeon Jeong-guk turned around and walked back towards the dorms.

“So how was that English exam two weeks ago?” asked Hoseok as he walked next to her back to the dorm. “I really don’t think I can sit through another section of remediation. The classes are so long I don’t know how they expect me to pay attention for that long. Also its seriously cutting into my video game playing time.” 

And that was how Ahmi connected with her roommates, met the stealing delivery guy, and got to know three guys from her school in one day. But seriously why couldn’t she remember what the delivery guy looked like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving Kudos we appreciate the support.


	4. A god makes an entrance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of youth finally introduces himself to Ahmi, and she thinks she's officially lost her mind.

Chapter 4: a god makes an entrance part 2

The god of youth perched himself on top of his desk clock sulking. He had been sulking for a whole week already and still had not come up with a new plan to approach the girl. How was he supposed to know that packages were being stolen in the neighborhood? 

Ahmi had returned to the dorm and had spoken to Yeri and Hera about the incidents in the neighborhood. All three of them had come up with an idea to make flyers. Flyers! To help spread the word in the girls’ dorm about the stealing, and asking people to come forward if they had any information. His plan could not have gone any worse than it had. It was already bad enough the young boy with the dark hair had chased him at alarming speed down the street. For a few seconds, he had forgotten he was a god and had tried to outrun the child. Lucky for him, he had just enough power left to blend into a hedge before the child caught him. 

He was an idiot. There was really no way around it. He should have planned better. He should have waited a day or so to approach her properly, but no he had been impulsive and it had almost ended in disaster. What if the virile youth had caught him? What if he had lost corporal form in his hands? He didn’t even want to think of what that could mean for him and Ahmi. He had been impatient his father and mother had always warned him so in their place he had grounded himself. He had to wait at least a week before he made another move. He had to watch her. He had to plan.

The last week had been busy for his Ahmi. Aside from giving her roommates her notes, Ahmi had helped her two roommates study. He had watched Ahmi patiently explain the same concept in several ways when either Hera or Yeri didn’t understand something. Each time she approached it with new enthusiasm and gave interesting examples. In retrospect, he should have enjoyed watching them more instead of sulking around the dorm room. 

He had also gotten a bit more of his power specially after Ahmi had opened the package with her album in it. He had been able to recharge some of his power, but without his companion things were moving slowly. A god needs things to be able to harvest their power, grant wishes, and overall survive! He had a desk clock and a girl who had the nerve to not remember him or even dream about him. He hoped down and started to pace around the room as Ahmi silently studied at her desk. Now that the first years had finished testing it was time for the second years to begin their week of hell as he had heard it be called. 

He paced back and forth from the door to the farthest edge of Ahmi’s desk trying to come up with a plan. His mind recalled every interaction he had, had with a human. The various ways he had introduced himself to humans and tried his best to remember their reactions. But in all, none of his appearances had been subtle. Perhaps that was where he had gone wrong? He wasn’t subtle so approaching Ahmi the way he had had not worked. He was the god of youth and the god of youth made an entrance. He would harvest his power for a few days to be able to put on the production he was used to, then we’d see if she would remember him or not!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well if she wanted to fit in, this week of testing might have done the trick. She was bound to remediate at least one of the exams she had taken so far. There was no way in hell she wasn’t going to remediate calculus. Only unicorn farts let loose on a full moon as her calculus professor walked past them was going to let her pass. 

She also still had two more exams to take. Although English and literature were subjects she was comfortable with, she hadn’t been able to make time to review and was already exhausted. She would give anything for a trip to a jimjilbang were she could relax and have some tea and just let the heat burn the memory of this testing period away. She walked into her dorm room and the lights in to her roommate’s room were already off. Ahmi dragged her feet as she made her way into her room and faintly registered that there was music coming from it. Bells? Harps? Oh, boy was she exhausted, but didn’t realize that she was tired enough to hallucinate. 

She was asleep! She had fallen asleep in the library and only dreamt that she had made her way back to her room. Yes, that was it. She must be drooling on her literature book this instant and getting ready to snore. Because the pink glow radiating from her room, harp music, and rose petals falling from the ceiling couldn’t be real. No way! Or maybe she had made it back to her room? Because despite the ridiculous atmosphere currently present in her room, it was her dorm room after all. Her BTS posters could be vaguely seen past the pink sheen that decorated her room. Yes, she had made it to her room and had passed out on the floor or her bed due to exhaustion and now was having a stress dream. But did stress dreams include beautiful half naked men? Because there was a man on her bed. 

He was leaning on an elbow on her bed and delicately holding his head up. His other hand grazed carefully the edge of his robe as his right knee was propped up. He was… well open. His whole body screamed an invitation as if he was awaiting some lover that certainly was not her. His long hair spilled across her bed as the ridiculous petals continued to fall from her ceiling. Ahmi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the roses. Even her senses were betraying her, she might need to go to the doctor for a check-up after she finished this round of testing. There was no way hallucinations this clear were a sign of good health. When Ahmi opened her eyes, the beautiful man had a rose between his teeth. Yup she was losing it or asleep! Either way she needed to clean up and get to bed. Tomorrow was going to suck and she needed it to end. 

5 minutes before  
He was ready! He had planned and conserved as much energy as he could to make his plan work. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the soft glow of his power fill up the room. He took another breath and music filled the air. He opened his eyes to see the soft pink glow and delicate music that his power produced. It always delighted him to see that his power created such beautiful things, but now to get ready. The perfect ensemble was also imperative for a first-time meeting. 

When he had opted to simply cover himself with a silk sheet and let petals fall from the ceiling on his body, he had assumed that Ahmi’s reaction would be different. Others had fallen to their feet worshiping and pledging their life to him. But Ahmi did neither, she just stood at the door with a bland look on her face. After some time, she closed her eyes and he began to lose all confidence in his plan. Was he not to her liking? 

When she first saw him in what Ahmi had assumed was a dream, she had thought he was beautiful. Was his splendor too much for her to take in? When she opened her eyes, he delicately put a rose between his lips leaning into his pose. She just moved in the room and dropped her bag by her desk and started to undress. 

He watched from her bed as Ahmi changed out of her uniform and into a different set of pajamas. She pulled her hair up into a bun which was a bit odd for her since she tended to wear her shoulder length hair down and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. 

He collapsed on her bed. Had he misread the situation again? He groaned. How had he messed up? He had appeared in front of countless of humans in the past, but no one had ever just walked past him. He looked down at his bare chest and it was perfection. This wasn’t the conceit of a human, but a reality. He was perfect. He was a god. The looked around the room and stared at the glow of his power and it was inviting and comfortable. He listened to the music and it was soothing and welcoming. Where did he go wrong? 

Ahmi walked into the room and started to put her things away. He just watched her at a loss about what to do next. Kim Ahmi was someone he did not understand. Maybe humans had changed too much in the last one hundred years. He sighed and watched as she prepped her materials for the next day. As she moved to turn off the light, he thought that perhaps he might have another chance to make her understand.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ahmi returned to her room, she was not surprised to see the pink glow in her room, hear the music or see the beautiful semi-naked man. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she had come to accept that she, Kim Ahmi, was having a mental breakdown. The stress of a new school and testing had gotten to her. She would have tried to argue that she was still sleeping but the exhaustion felt too real. 

As she got her bag ready for the next day, Ahmi registered that the beautiful man on her bed was no longer posed but leaning back on her pillows comfortably. She turned to turn off the light. If she was lucky, she could get 5 hours of sleep tonight and not be a complete mess tomorrow. She would schedule a doctor’s appointment for Friday after her last class. 

As Ahmi climbed on the bed and laid down on her back, tears stung her eyes. Oh, god she was tired. If she could sleep for a hundred years, she might wake up refreshed. 

“A hundred years is a long time to sleep,” the voice said to her. “Maybe,” Ahmi responded as she rolled over to her side. 

Ahmi reached out to grab the side of the comforter so she could bury herself in it only to find a hard surface. What the hell? She groaned internally. What was on her bed? She just wanted to sleep. Why was the world against her? 

She felt around the foreign object on her bed and it felt hard but warm. She trailed her fingers down the length of the hard surface and it had distinct ridges, like a washboard. Ahmi furrowed her brow… what the? She moved her hand lower and a hand laid on top of hers. “hmmm you don’t want to do that. I’ve been asleep a hundred years but I still remember some feelings” the voice said. 

Ahmi had the small though that maybe…. Just maybe, she wasn’t hallucinating. Just maybe the petals falling from her ceiling and the pink glow that had covered her room was real. Because, the hand on top of hers felt warm and strong. The fingers were neatly curled around her hand. She felt the weight of another body on her bed and there was heat radiating from the hard surface attached to the hand. She could still smell the faint sent of roses lingering in her room, but WAS THERE A MAN ON HER BED?

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Impalafortrenchoats will be posting some art soon!


	5. a god's companion returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three weeks since the god of youth had introduced him self to Ahmi. Things had moved from strange to painfully awkward filled with worry and anxiety, until a little ball of fur rolls into Ahmi's life.

Three weeks later 

“Ahmi noona, you’re spilling the milk.” 

“Oh crap,” Ahmi said as she looked down at her plate. Milk had indeed spilled over her bowl, great. 

“Ahmi noona, are you ok?” Jeong-guk the first-year golden boy asked her as he handed her a napkin. 

“Thanks, Jeong-gukah,” Ahmi said as she took the napkins from him. It had been over a month since she had met Jeong-guk, and she had to say that maybe it was because Jeon-guk reminded her of Tae but she just liked him. Not in an oh my god lets go on a date type of a way, (the way 99.9% of the first-year student body felt), but more of a sibling kind of love. He was just a good kid. He kept to himself and worked hard. Both boys and girls greatly admired him and who could blame them. Jeon Jeong-guk was great. 

“Ahmi noona, are you ok?” Jeong-guk asked again. This time looking at Ahmi closely. 

“Ah, yes Jeong-gukah. I am just a little tired today.” Ahmi said as she finished assembling her plate for breakfast. 

“You usually don’t eat in the cafeteria,” said Jeong-guk as he walked besides her. 

“Yeah I wanted a bit of a change.” 

“Ahmiah… Kookieah! Come this way we saved you seats,” Hoseok waved enthusiastically from across the cafeteria. 

Ahmi noticed that Yoongi and Hoseok had already served themselves breakfast. Their plates and tastes seemed completely different. Yoongi had bread and sweets on his plate while Hoseok had oatmeal and fruit on his. Ahmi didn’t really understand the relationship between those two but it seemed to work. The colorful display of grunts that emanated from Yoongi during study sessions were swiftly translated by Hoseok at different times. It was really quite sweet how they got along. 

Both Yoongi and Hoseok were also really smart. They routinely got high scores in several of their classes. After sharing math and English with Hoseok, Ahmi realized that it wasn’t that Hoseok didn’t do well in some subjects, he just didn’t care for some. He turned in all the work and if he studied he got really high scores on exams. But that was IF he studied. Hoseok joked with her that he had other interests and studying cut on the time he spent on his hobbies. 

Hoseok, like Jeong-guk, was also athletic and Ahmi would argue even graceful. It hurt to watch them play anything. Ahmi routinely tripped over her own feet and was filled with envy whenever she saw either of them move. 

Yoongi, on the other hand, was more on the quite side. Similar to Hoseok, Yoongi applied himself to some subjects but others he seemed to have no interest in. Ahmi had also found, after breaking her ipod, computer, and hot plate that Yoongi could fix anything. If Ahmi could break it, Yoongi could fix it. The first few weeks of hanging out with the guys she didn’t know what to make of him. But she realized after some time that Min Yoongi was a man of few but important words. He smiled and joked honestly. He didn’t fake laughs or socialize without wanting to. She appreciated that level of honesty in the man. 

Hoseok was scolding Jeong-guk over something and as he spoke he moved items from his plate to Yoongi’s. Hoseok made sure that each had an oatmeal, toast, fruit, and a pastry. Ahmi giggled, of course Hoseok wouldn’t let Yoongi have pastries for breakfast she should have known. 

“Ahmi, we’re going into the city today to pick up some comic books want to come?” Hoseok asked. 

“Hmm, sorry?”

“Ahmiah! You’ve been out of it lately. Is everything ok?” Hoseok asked as he finished cutting a banana into Yoongi’s oatmeal. 

“oh yes, I am sorry. I am just tired.” Ahmi said with a smile as she looked down to her food.

Tired sure that was it. She had been saying she was tired for three weeks already. But the reality was that she was not tired nope. His name was not Tired. He was simply a centuries old god of youth who had decided to show up in her bedroom one night. Show up in her bedroom with a pink glow of power, music, rose petals falling from the ceiling, and half naked. SERIOUSLY WHO DID THAT? A god that’s who. It had been three weeks since she had found out the god of youth was living in her desk clock. 

After screaming at the top of her lungs and using all the self-defense she could remember to subdue an attacker, the god of youth had restrained her and explained the “situation.” As Ahmi, scoped cereal in her moth, she still had to say that she wasn’t quite certain what the “situation” was? She needed to help him but he didn’t seem to know how. It wasn’t that it was his fault really, but she hadn’t asked to play host to a god that didn’t know what he was doing did she? 

“Aaaahhhhhmmmmiiiii-ahhhhh”

“oh yeah,” Ahmi said as she looked up to find Jeong-guk, Yoongi, and Hoseok looking at her. 

“so, comic book store today?” Hoseok asked. 

“Yes definitely. What time?” Anything Ahmi thought to get away from the god of youth.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ahmi walked next to Yoongi as they headed back towards the dorms. The trip to the comic book store and out of the dorm had done her good. She had spent the last three weeks checking 1) medical books to make sure she hadn’t lost all her marbles and 2) researching lore to see if there was a way to help the god of youth. So far, she had diagnosed herself with other illnesses but no mental breakdown. The research on the god of youth had also yielded very little. From what he told her and her research had discovered, he was missing his companion. They could make some headway, but without the companion there wasn’t much they could do.

The god of youth had mentioned that his companion was important in helping him harvest his power and fulfill his “god” duties. He had told her that when he had woken up his companion had not been by his side but that he hadn’t expected his companion to wait. A hundred years was a long time to wait and that was all she had gotten out of him. 

Ahmi really did like Yoongi. If she had walked back with Hoseok, he would have given her the interrogation of her life and she wasn’t a good liar. Yoongi-oppa didn’t ask too many questions and was just comfortable to hang around with. She understood why so many girls in the third-year, liked him. 

“Ya, did you get yourself into some trouble?” Yoongi said and stopped walking. 

Ahmi looked ahead and realized that Hoseok had Jeong-guk by arm and was dragging him away. She had been tricked! Oh, that Hoseok was a meddler. 

“Hmm… No, Yoongi-oppa. I am not in any trouble.” Ahmi said as she stood awkwardly next to a guy she knew did not want to have that conversation with her. 

“Look… I know we’re not close or anything. But Hoseok and Kookie really like you, so if anything’s happened you should say something and not get everyone worried about you.” Yoongi put his hands in his pockets and walked away. 

Ahhh her life sucked. What was she supposed to do? It wasn’t like she could tell her three friends that she had the god of youth hiding out in her room. Or that now that she knew about him the god of youth spent most of his day watching YouTube and dramas?! She could feel the pity party that had been brewing for weeks descend on her. 

She walked slowly back towards her dorm. She could see ahead that Yoongi had caught up to Hoseok and Jeong-guk or more likely Hoseok had waited to interrogate Yoongi. 

Fuck, balls, shit, crap, grrrrrr! Why, why, why?! She hugged her comic book tigher to her and willed her feet to move forward. She couldn’t do anything except continue researching and hope to find a solution. She was almost at the dorm when a ball of brown fur rolled from a garbage can towards her feet. 

She looked down and just stared. After a few seconds the ball sprouted a tail and the most adorable face she had ever seen. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been three weeks since he had introduced himself to Ahmi. Those three weeks were probably worse than the last months of being with her without her known. He could feel the burden he was to her and hated every second of it. She was worried and it showed all over her face. Her friends had noticed and were also worried, and he could do nothing to help. He pretended to be occupied on her computer and by watching TV to ease some of the tension, but he could always feel the constant waves of anxiety radiate from her. 

He paced back and forth as he waited for her to return. He looked out the window of her dorm room but saw nothing. He wondered if this dorm was in a good area because he had spent a full two weeks hearing consistent barking throughout the day. He was afraid to ask Ahmi anything though and had kept his questions to himself. If gods could get a headache he had one. The constant barking from the neighborhood dogs, and the silence from Ahmi made him feel caged. 

“Hello? Yeri? Hera, are you guys home?....... Oh I guess not.. Come on mochi, let’s make you presentable before we introduce you to everyone.” 

The minute he heard her voice his head was ready to burst. Who had she brought? Who was this mochi? Why did she sound happy when he was so pissed he could level a city? He was ready to breath fire when Ahmi walked into the room. 

“Who is that?” He asked as he pointed to the small bundle of brown fur in her arms. 

“Oh, this is Mochi. I found him on the street today. He just rolled out of nowhere and was so cute. I think I am going to adopt him.” Ahmi said with a smile. 

“That’s no mochi,” he said quietly, “That’s Ippi my companion.”


	6. A god's companion's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of youth's companion Ippie has come into Ahmi's life. How will having the god of youth and his companion further complicate Ahmi's life?

A god’s companion has a day out

Ahmi stood next to her desk as the god of youth settled an excited puppy next to her desk clock. 

“Ippie, sit still…. Ippi just one second please. yes… yes, I am happy to see you too.” Ahmi smiled as the puppy wiggled its little butt and did everything in its power to lick the man’s face. 

“Ippie, why are you here?” the man asked. The puppy sat up straight and then proceeded to go into a long stream of whimpers and tiny yelps. The god of youth simply nodded and gave the puppy his total attention. As those minutes passed, the god of youth’s brow furrowed more and more. 

“Ippie, I asked you specifically to leave! How dare you disobey an order!” The puppy gave a slight bark and began to lick its tiny paws.

“Ippie, ignoring me isn’t going to accomplish anything… IPPIE” The puppy yelped and then jumped of off the dresser. 

As Ahmi moved to try to catch it, Ippie appeared in her arms. “Wow,” she breathed out. 

“Give him to me,” the god of youth demanded.

Ippie looked up in her arms with the biggest, cutest eyes in the world and she knew she was ruined. “No” she replied as she looked into the god of youth’s eyes. The past couple of weeks had been painfully hard and awkward. She had been worried, stressed, and concerned that she might have totally lost it, but with the little Ippie in her arms she had something to worry about besides her own tragic life. 

“Ahmi, give me my companion.” He said slowly. 

“No, he needs a bath anyway so I am just going to clean him up before Yeri and Hera get home,” and with that Ahmi got a towel and walked out of her room feeling a little lighter than she had in the last few weeks. 

Ippie was single handedly the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was the sweetest puppy ever. He was fluffy and had a chubby round belly. His hair was smooth and a pretty brown orange color. As Ahmi washed him, she noticed that he had tiny bitty paws. Ahmi thought it made him look even cuter. She had finished washing him and laid down the towel on the counter to towel dry him. Ippie was such a good boy he sat completely still while she dried him and brushed his hair. She wondered how it was that this tiny, adorable, puppy was the god’s companion. Did Ippie help the god with his cuteness because he certainly had that covered. 

With Ippie finally dry, she took him and placed him under her uniform sweater close to her chest like a baby. She walked into the kitchen to find Ippie some food. She had just brought him home and didn’t have any dog food or supplies for him. Ahmi would have to make a quick trip to the store nearby and get some supplies. She would buy Ippie a nice red collar and a bowls for food and water. She would also get a bed; although who was she kidding he was going to sleep with her. She opened the fridge and sighed. Ahmi hadn’t been to the market in a few weeks. The whole god in my desk clock had really thrown her off her schedule, but Yeri had brought some fruit home yesterday and they still had fresh bananas. 

Ahmi peeled a banana cut it into small pieces and started to give Ippie a snack before their trip to the store. 

“Oh, how did you know he loves those?” 

“Oh, I didn’t” Ahmi responded as the god walked into the kitchen. He tended to stay in her room and he just looked completely out of place with his long hair and robes in her kitchen. 

“Ippie loves bananas. It’s his one true weakness.” The god said as he walked over to stand next to Ahmi and face Ippie.

“Ippie,” he said in a clam voice, “we are still going to have to talk later and you can’t stay like that you know that right?” Ippie whined a bit and stopped eating. 

“what do you mean?” Ahmi asked. 

“Ippie,” he answered, “took that form after I disappeared but he can’t actually help me or do his job in that body. Ippie whined a little hard and stomped his little front paws. 

Ahmi looked down at Ippie he was just so cute. His little ears and tiny bitty paws. She sighed it was too good to be true. Of course, she didn’t get to keep him. Well at least now she didn’t have to spend her precious BTS money on dog supplies. 

“Ok,” Ahmi responded, “Watch him for a second. I need to get ready.” 

When Ahmi walked into the kitchen, both puppy and god stared at her, “what?” she asked. 

“Ippie would like to know if you’d take him out for a walk. He says he has some friends to say goodbye to before he resumes his companion duties.” 

Ahmi looked at the adorable brown puppy sitting on the kitchen table, and it dawned on her that he was not a puppy. Ippie was perfectly still staring at her waiting for an answer. 

“Of course, where to?”

“Ippie will show you the way,” the god of youth said. “Just make sure you tell him he has to return in his normal form before you set him loose”

Ahmi walked out of the dorm building with a tiny wiggling puppy in her arms. Ippie still smelled like her strawberry shampoo, and she was already thinking about how sad she would be to let him go. 

“Ahmi noona!” 

Ahmi turned around to see Jeong-guk run towards her. “Hey kookie.” Ahmi said with a smile. 

“Noona where are you headed?” he asked. 

“To the grocery store, I am running low on supplies and I don’t care much for the cafeteria food here. 

“Oh Noona, why didn’t you go when you were out earlier? And, I thought you couldn’t cook,” kookie stated. 

“I can make ramen!” she replied with a smile,” and I didn’t have my list.” 

“Yup, if you can make ramen you’ll never go hungry,” kookie said as he walked besides her. “wait who’s that?” he asked as he pointed at Ippie who had gone strangely still. 

“This is Ippie…. I am…. Watching him for my mom for a bit. She’s going to pick him up later.” Ahmi said quickly. What the?! For her mom? God she was a bad liar. 

“Oh cool, he’s super cute can I hold him?” 

“Sure,” Ahmi replied as she handed Ippie over. 

“He’s really cute Noona,” Kookie said as he held up Ippie to his face. Kookie cradled the puppie as Ippie scrambled to get comfortable. Kooie laughed as Ippie melted in his arms and flopped on his back ready for belly rubs. “Noona, I think he likes me,” Kookie said as Ippie licked his hand.

“Yeah,” Ahmi replied, “I think he does.” Ahmi just stood there was kookie pet a happy Ippie. “Hmmm I should get going, I have to get to the market,” she said.

“Oh, Noona can I come?” Kookie asked, “I can watch him while you shop. You can’t take him in anyway or I can watch him for you?” 

Ahmi looked at the adorable Kookie and the even cuter puppy and couldn’t say no. “Ok, but be careful and don’t let him out of your sight ok?” Ahmi said as Kookie brightened up. Ahmi remembered what the god of youth said and added, “Ippie, you too be good and keep an eye on Kookie ok? Make sure you stay with him until I come back.” Ippie stopped trying to climb up Kookie’s uniform sweater and looked straight at Ahmi. She would take that as a good sign and go off to get some groceries. 

“We’ll meet you by the bleachers.” Kookie said as Ahmi walked away.  
A few hours later. 

Ahmi walked back to the dorm with her grocery bag in hand. She had to pick up Ippie and then finally set him lose so he could say goodbye to his friends. Hopefully, she hadn’t ruined his plans by leaving him with Kookie; although, Ippie had looked pretty happy. 

Ahmi walked towards the bleachers and saw that Kookie was laying down with a puppy happily settled on his chest. Ahhh they both looked so cute. “Ippieah!” Ahmi called. Ippie’s ears shot up and his little tail started thumping against Kookie’s chest. 

“Noona, you’re back.”

“Yes, did he give you any trouble?” Ahmi said as Kookie handed Ippie to her. 

“Not at all Noona, we went to the park and had a great time.” 

“Ok that’s good Kookie, I am going to head in. I’ll see you later ok” 

“Noona if you ever need someone to watch him I can help ok.” Kookie said as he turned to head back to the school. 

Ahmi walked towards the general direction of the dorm and then set her bags down. “Ok, Ippie I don’t know where to let you go.. is this ok?” Ahmi asked as she set him down a block away from the dorms. Ippie barked at started to walk away. “Ippie wait!” The tiny ball of fluff stopped and turned around. “I am supposed to tell you to return to your normal form once you’re done. Its probably a good idea if you just come back to my dorm quietly so Yeri and Hera don’t see you ok?” The puppy barked once and continued his walk down the street until he disappeared around a corner. 

Ahmi picked up her bags and made her way back home. She still had research to do, a god of youth to talk to, and prep for the next day. Thank god her literature class had gotten canceled, she was going to sleep in but still had homework to take care of. 

The next morning Ahmi woke up feeling refreshed. Sleep was amazing. Sleep was the best thing in the world. Sleep ahhh her one true love (besides BTS of course). That was a love language still couldn’t clearly define. 

She got out of bed surprised to not see the god of youth in his usual place in front of the computer. Weird. The last three weeks he had been glued to the screen, but since Ippie was back maybe he had something to do?... 

Ahmi got her things and headed to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She heard the water running in the bathroom. Oh, someone was showering. She set her caddy down and went to go drink some water. But in the middle of finishing her water she noticed the time. It was 10:30 am. Yeri and Hera should have left for school over an hour ago. Who was in her shower? The god hadn’t taken a shower in 3 weeks and she didn’t think he needed to “shower.”  
She set her glass down as the water stopped running. Who the hell was in her shower? She already had a god and his companion staying with her. Nothing else could live here! She wasn’t even sure how things were supposed to work. She picked up her caddy prepared to do something although wasn’t quite sure what she could do.. When the door opened and the steam cleared it took every fiber in Ahmi’s body to not swallow her tongue. 

Standing in the doorway of her shower was a man and…. He was shirtless and still dripping from his shower. With the few braincells Ahmi had left, she quickly gave her back to the man. But he was burned into the back of her mind. He was shorter than her, but the body! He had perfectly sculpted abs. Like perfect abs! His chest was also well built and his biceps wow! But, those abs though. Ahmi laughed a bit, guess the hormones were kicking in hahaha. 

Ahmi made herself think of his face and not just the fact that there was a shirtless man in her house. He had brown hair. Yes, she was pretty sure it was brown an orange brown but brown. He had brown eyes that had twinkled because he was smiling at her. Why would he smile at her? Actually, Ahmi thought, there was plenty to laugh at her about specially recently. He also had cute chubby cheeks and an adorable smile. Why did he look familiar? She certainly didn’t know anyone who looked like him. She’d never even seen her brother Tae without his shirt. 

“Ahmi, did I startle you? I know you cleaned me yesterday, but I got dirty playing with the boy and I figured you’d approve more if I showered.” 

So, that was his “true form” Ahmi thought. Great! Her life had gone from incredible and stressful to full blown ridiculous. She closed her eyes and wished to be someone else. Anyone else really. Someone who had an easier dull life. 

“Do you really?” 

Ahmi turned towards the door of her room, and there he was the god of youth with his usual silk robes and perfect hair. She just didn’t understand him. Ahmi had never met a god before, but she had also never met anyone like him before. He was just so relaxed, and all Ahmi felt was urgency. Ahmi had always though that people should live fiercely and work hard. What would a god know about that? 

“Ippie you should come out and put some clothes on before Ahmi thinks something else and gets herself into trouble. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying so we can get to work.” 

Ahmi groaned. Crap! But before the wave of misery and regret hit her she cut if off. She couldn’t feel bad, she had too much to do. 

Wait what had he meant with “where you’ll be staying?”


	7. A god joins BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a god of youth and his companion living in her dorm room, Ahmi is forced to make some changes. It happens quickly, but now the supernatural is (at least for the rest of the term and the next semester), a part of her life.

A god joins BTS

Ahmi was not ready. She had spent three days arguing with Ippie and the god of youth regarding their living arrangement. Ultimately, Ippie needed to be close to his master and the god of youth couldn’t leave Ahmi’s side. There was a discussion on spiritual energy that Ahmi had blocked out. At the end, Ahmi had agreed that Ippie and the god of youth could both stay. She had pointed out that, she had roommates and had classes and her life to live, but somehow they both seemed to ignore that fact. Ippie reassured her that they had lived as “humans” before, kind of. Sort of. Ippie couldn’t remember exactly how it had turned out, but he reminded her that they had done this in the past. 

“No, no, no, no, you guys are crazy we are not doing this!”

“Ahmi noona, it’s going to be ok” Ippie reassured her. “We’ve done this before remember we’re cloaked, and humans see only what they want to see. A lot of the time they can’t be bothered to recognize magic.” 

Ahmi took a deep breath and prepared to walk into the living room. She had spent the last two days preparing for today. She couldn’t really afford to buy two whole uniforms without questions being asked and apparently the god of youth was good at making things. Ahmi had taken a now male Ippie to the fabric store and he had matched all of the materials to her uniform. He bought yards and yards of material and a soft pink muslin Ippie had assured her his master would love. Overnight, Ippie had produced two identical uniforms that were beautifully tailored to their frames. 

She had drawn diagrams of the school and pinpointed areas of danger that needed to be avoided. Ahmi was so nervous she had almost forgotten the most difficult part. They were boys and she was a girl. Coed dorm sharing was certainly not possible. Ahmi had suffered yet another mental breakdown, when Ippie said that they could just camouflage themselves. 

Ahmi had sat on her bed as they went back and forth about how much energy that was and weighed out the pros and cons of accomplishing the task. At the end Ippie, had suggested illusion. Ippie brought up optical illusions and how this process already occurs naturally in the brain. The mismatch between the immediate visual impression and the actual properties of the object were a common way that humans interpreted the world around them. According to Ippie, magical illusion worked to make humans see what they wanted to see not what was actually there. Therefore, because Ahmi had two new roommates in the girl’s dorm room, Yeri and Hera would see two girls in the dorm room. Two boys would be out of place. But now that Ahmi was getting ready to introduce her roommates to the god and his companion she couldn’t remember why this had been convincing. 

But, she had come this far already what was a bit more of anxiety, humiliation, and possible shame?

“Good morning!” Ahmi blurted out as she walked into the living room. She saw the good of youth wince at the corner of her eye. Fuck she had come in to strong and too loud. Damn, damn damn! Ippie just smothered a laugh and followed her into the kitchen. 

Overall Ahmi had to say that the introduction could have gone worst. She had been so nervous that it had passed in a blur. The god of youth was a charming jerk for sure. He had answered every question delicately and had seemed interested in all her roommates had to say. Ippie had stayed behind a bit more, but had been just as delicate and attentive. 

Ahmi felt a little better about the whole ordeal maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Noona!” 

Ahmi felt a bit in her stomach. Fuck! The plan had been that Ahmi would walk Ippie and the god of youth downstairs and let them blend in. The plan hadn’t been that she would be seen with them. 

“Jeong-guk, good morning” Ahmi tried to but some enthusiasm and warmth in her voice instead of dread. Ahmi prayed with all her heart the god of youth and Ippie would stay quiet but all her hopes and dreams of making a quick escaped disappeared. 

“Good morning” Ippie said as he stepped forward to smile and greet Jeong-guk. 

WTF was all Ahmi could think of. How was it that his godliness was being good and his reliable companion chose this moment to act out. 

Jeong-guk stepped back a bit and just said good morning shyly. 

“Noona, the hyungs are waiting for us to eat breakfast. They sent me to go look for you. I was going to make my way up to your dorm. We should head in Yoongi-hyung is hungry and I am not sure how much longer Hoseok-hyung can keep him still” Jeong-guk turned around and made his way towards the cafeteria. To make things worse, Ippie followed with the same stupid smile on his face and the god of youth glided (He fucken glided) past her. She gritted her teeth and followed along. 

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe none of this had ever happened and she had passed out after that round of exams and was in a coma this whole time due to exhaustion. Maybe the Young Forever comeback from BTS had legitimately been too much for her to handle. Maybe she had exhausted all her endorphins by watching the Fire and Butterfly MV’s that she had passed out. Yes, that must be it. There was no way that she was holding on to a tray with food she had placed on it and couldn’t seem to remember following Jeong-guk, Ippie, and the god of youth to meet her friends. It just wasn’t logical. It just couldn’t have happened. 

“Ahhhh, Ahmi-ah who is this?” Hoseok asked with a smile. 

With all five pairs of eyes on her, she knew this was real. Her life had been just a little to calm the past 16 years that the gods had decided to punish her now. She registered a light tug at the corner of the god of youth’s lips and she hated him with a passion of a thousand suns. 

“These are my two new roommates. They’re spending the last weeks here and picking up over the summers session.” Ahmi repeated the lines that Ippie had coached her on for a full day. He kept on reminding her THAT if you didn’t give details humans usually accepted what they were told. 

As they all sat down, Ahmi’s heart decided to wake up and realize the trouble she was in and started beating uncomfortably hard. The god of youth sat next to her. Ippie and Jeong-guk sat across from each other. A delicate smile of delight now painted on Ippie’s face, and Hoseok and Yoongi sat across from her and the god of youth. 

“That must be weird,” Yoongi said as he began to dig into his breakfast with enthusiasm. 

“Not at all. Our parents decided to enroll us late in this semester to be ready for the summer and fall. Our semester had ended already at our old schools so we opted for getting acquainted with our new surroundings before the term began for us.” The god of youth said smoothly as he began to eat his own food. 

“Well nice to meet you,” Hoseok said smoothly. “I am Hoseok, this is Yoongi, and the one at the end is Jeong-guk.” 

“Oh … like the dancing boys?” 

Ippie looked up to stare at his master. Jeong-guk was completely immersed in his breakfast like Yoongi, but Hoseok looked up. 

“What?” he asked. 

Ahmi started to cough like her lungs were going to end up on the table. The god of youth stood up and patted her on the back. “Ahmi-ah you have to eat slowly so that you digest properly.” He had the nerve to sound like he cared. What a jerk!

“Here have some more water,” Hoseok said as he place his cup in front of her. Ahmi accepted the water and wished the earth would open up and just end her misery. 

Hoseok turned his attention to the god of youth seated in front of him and continued to talk. “Yoongie is in his third year. I am in my second year like Ahmi, and Jeong-guk is a first year.” 

Social convention dictated that there had to be a response. Ahmi knew this and just couldn’t bring herself to say anything. It was like watching an accident and she just couldn’t look away or stop disaster from hitting. 

“oh, I am sorry. I realize how rude I’ve been,” the god of youth turned and looked directly into Ahmi’s eyes. “My companion’s name is Jimin and is a first year. Jimin say hello to everyone.” 

Ippie’s eyes perked up and said, “Hello, good morning. I am Jimin nice to meet you all.” 

Ahmi began to shake her head slowly from side to side. He was going to ruin her life, and he was going to do it with a beautiful smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. That stupidly beautiful face would be the last thing she would see. 

“And my name is Jinnie, I am a fourth year.” 

Motherfucker, was all Ahmi could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> As many of you guys know BTS is starting their WINGS tour. I wanted to bring attention to the Rainbow Ocean Project for the Anaheim concert dates. If you guys have a ticket and will be attending, I highly suggest that fellow ARMY participate. Its a great opportunity to support the guys and also interact with the amazing ARMY that help set these things up. I will list the link here to more details and they also have a facebook page.  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/btsarmy/1945667/rainbow-ocean-project


	8. A god runs a bake sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer is in full swing and Ahmi is getting used to having Jimin and Jin around. When Ahmi doesn't plan properly for the boys soccer team bake sale how will she fix the mistake?

A god runs a bake sale

“That kind of sucked,” Jimin said as they stepped into the dorm room. 

“Yeah, it kind of did, but we did raise some money.” Ahmi said with a smile. 

Summer was in full swing and they had spent part of the day helping Hoseok and Jeong-guk with the bake sale for the soccer team. They needed new uniforms and so Jimin and Jeong-guk had maned one table while Hoseok and Ahmi had organized the other. Yoongi had “supervised” aka. slept on a blanket under a tree. 

Ahmi had helped the boys of the soccer team organize a bake sale. She had mostly gotten roped into helping with that because everyone knew that she couldn’t cook let alone bake. Kim Ahmi lived on ramen and the food her mom sent her. There was no shame in her game. Ahmi would just marry a guy who could cook why did she have to? Overall, the bake sale had been a success. They had sold a lot of treats which was great, but Ahmi hadn’t planned properly and wouldn’t have anything to sell for tomorrow. It was too late to ask people to help with the baking. Five girls from her dorm had volunteered for the next day which meant they would have things to sell but not nearly enough. Jimin had volunteered to help Ahmi bake and the look on Jeong-guk and Hoseok’s face had illustrated the little faith that they had on Ahmi’s ability to produce anything substantial let alone edible. 

To make matters worse, it was hot AF. Oh no! Ahmi did this to herself every year. She would think that it was a hot summer then would spend 3-5 days with f(x)’s Hot Summer stuck in her head. She was legitimately the trolliest troll ever known to man. 

“Master, we’re back.” Jimin called out as he moved into the kitchen to get some water. 

Ahmi rolled her eyes as Jin walked in. He was wearing his usual robes; although she kept on reminding him that once Yeri and Hera returned he would need to start wearing real clothes. Ahmi just didn’t get how unashamedly relaxed Jin was all the time. How could a god with potentially limitless power aspire to nothing?

She had worked so hard the past semester and dealt with the whole god appearing in her room. She set goals every semester of things she needed to accomplish. Ahmi supposed that just getting things done half way would work, but she was determined to always do her best. She needed to do well. She wanted to do well in everything. She couldn’t stand people who lived life like that with no determination or purpose. Life had to be lived fiercely or what was the point?

“How did the bake sale go?” Jin asked. 

“Great Master, we sold all of the treats. I even got some money from Ahmi-unnie and bought myself a cookie. I had forgotten how great chocolate was, but we don’t have treats for tomorrow and Jeong-guk still needs to raise more money for the uniforms. Right, Ahmi?”

“Yes, Jimin. Go clean up and we can get started on making some cookies.” Ahmi moved into the kitchen and started opening the cupboards to find ingredients. She knew what they needed her mom baked quite a bit, but Ahmi had not inherited this talent. Every time she tried to bake, cook, or touch anything really it never worked out. But she would try and do her best. Even Yoongi had baked some blueberry muffins to help. She felt confident, between her and Jimin they could do it. 

Ahhh why was life so unfair. Jimin and her had just spent the best part of a full evening trying to make some cookies and a few muffins work. They looked and tasted like cookies but they were really dense and not in a good way. For some reason, they just hadn’t spread out like cookies were supposed to. Ahmi looked over the recipe and couldn’t figure out what had gone wrong. They would just have to work. Ahmi prayed the last batch of muffins might be edible. Please, please work. 

When the timer when off 10 minutes later, Jimin got up to pull the muffins out. The groan that came out of Jimin confirmed Ahmi’s worst fears. The muffins were a fail. They had made 4 different batches and none had come out good. They looked nice but they did not taste right.

Ahmi looked at the clock and if flashed a solid 1:00 am. Jimin was still putting the dense cookies into bags and teeing the top with bows. Jimin had argued that presentation was also an important part of sales. 

“Jimin-ah, when you finish with that bag you should go to bed.” 

“Oh, it’s ok I can finish.” Jimin said looking a bit more awake for a minute. 

“Ippie, go get some sleep ok. Tomorrow, I am going to need your help selling all of these cookies ok?” Ahmi was going to figure out a way to make this work. The guys were depending on her. 

Jin waited until Ahmi fell asleep to go into the kitchen. The girl had passed out on the kitchen table. She just didn’t give up, and Jin admired that about her, but she just didn’t know how to ask for help. 

Ahmi had been hitting him with waves of panic and anxiety the minute the baked goods started selling out. He had paced the dorm room to stop himself from rushing downstairs to her. Jin wasn’t exactly sure what he would do, but she made him feel like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. Ahmi always seemed so calm, cool, and collected but most of the time she was filled with uncertainty and a responsibility that stifled him. 

Ahmi could have made the boys each cook something or asked any of the girls that had stayed over for the summer if they could help, but no. Ahmi felt the need to fix everything on her own. 

Jin brushed Ahmi’s hair out of her face and picked her up to put her in bed. As a rule, he stayed away from her and avoided touching her at any cost. He had also started blocking her mind lately. He was a god who had lived for centuries and once held so much power other gods looked to him, but her utter dislike of him was annoying. Ahmi had a different view of the world, Jin understood that and he didn’t hold that against her. She didn’t know him at all, but his clam did not reflect a lack of motivation or involvement. 

With the little power he had, Jin had already started to help the children at the dorm. The pretty brunet from dorm 127A was going through a hard time. Her grandmother was very ill and didn’t seem like she would make it past the summer. Her tears had disrupted his meditation during the night and he had gone to listen to her. She prayed for time to say a proper goodbye to her grandmother. She had called down every god, spirit, and star she could think of before falling asleep with a heavy heart. 

Jin didn’t have the power to extend a human’s life and if he had it wouldn’t help the girl. Death came for everyone and avoiding this meeting did nothing to solve the problem. Jin had helped her retrieve memories of her grandmother that had long been lost. The girl remembered eating ice cream in the park with her grandmother. She remembered talking walks and holding her grandmother’s hand as they talked about everything. He had helped her remember the scent and texture of those experiences so that at least that way her grandmother would never be gone. But what did Kim Ahmi know about that, he thought as he put her in bed and covered her. 

Jin walked back to the kitchen and put on Ahmi’s pink apron. Well good for the children of the dorm, he learned how to cook ages ago. He could teach himself to do it again and help Ahmi and Ippie with their bake sale. 

When Ahmi woke up in the morning, she was a bit disoriented before she remembered the bake sale. She instantly felt the dread of the day. They had her sad cookies to sell and some goods from a few girls in her dorm. Well whatever they sold would be more than they had before so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Ahmi got up and got ready for her day. She walked into the kitchen and noticed boxes of small bags with pink ribbon tied at the top holding them together. Had she sleep baked? No way! Ahmi picked up a bag and pretty little sugar cookies looked up at her each individually frosted with flowers and cute animals. She picked up another bag and this one contained three chocolate dipped cookies. Where had these cookies come from? Ahmi picked up one more bag and a pink frosted cat cookie stared at her. 

“Good Morning, Ahmi,” Jimin said with a smile as Jeong-guk followed her. “Jeong-guk-shi can you take that box down stairs. I’ll follow you with this one.” 

“Good Morning, Noona. Thanks so much for making all of these, we should have tons to sell today and hopefully raise enough money.” Jeong-guk said as he walked out the front door. 

“Jimin, where did these cookies come from?” 

Jimin leaned in closer to Ahmi over the kitchen table and whispered, “My master.” 

Ahmi felt her stomach drop. He had done this? She looked down at the kitchen table and saw four more boxes of cookies besides the two Jeong-guk had taken and the one Jimin was holding on to. Ahmi wouldn’t have been able to say why but she was more pissed than she’d been in years. Jimin and her had stayed up until 1 almost 2 am and that jerk had what snapped his fingers and made these cookies appear. Ahmi looked down at the box holding her cookies and felt even worst at how sad they looked. She had worked hard damn it! Jimin had tied those ribbons with his tiny little hands! Ahmi heard Jin’s laugher in the hallway and she went from pissed to foaming at the mouth mad. 

“What the fuck Jin!” 

Jin walked in to the kitchen with a surprised Hoseok and Yoongi behind him. Jin’s smile never even faltered. “Good morning, Ahmi,” he said calmly. “Hoseok and Yoongi why don’t you guys take some of these boxes, Jimin and Ahmi will meet you downstairs in a bit.” 

Yoongie looked at Ahmi picked up two boxes and said nothing. Hoseok on the other hand raised his eyebrows in question and then followed Yoongie. 

Ahmi opened her mouth to talk, but Jin raised a delicate hand to stop her. After a few moments, he put his hand down, “they’re gone you can talk now.” 

“Like I said what the fuck? Do you know how hard Jimin and I worked on these cookies last night? We had a single box of cookies but it was cookies we worked hard to make. You think you can just snap your fingers and,” 

“Ippie, here is a poster for the second table,” Jin interrupted. “Hoseok was telling me that the one from yesterday got ruined. You guys can add to it or not use it at all.” Jin said as he handed a piece of poster board to Jimin without even acknowledging that Ahmi had spoken. 

Jin left the kitchen and returned with a desk clock under his arm. “Ippie, I have something to attend to today, I’ll be back later.” 

“Master,” Ippie said as he set the box down, “Should I come along?”

“No, Ippie stay here. I won’t need your help today.” With that Jin picked up the tote bag Ahmi used for groceries and put the desk clock in and walked out of the dorm room.

Ahmi was surprised. What the hell? Why was he so mad? He was the one that had ruined Ippie and her hard work? Hadn’t he? Ahmi turned to look at Jimin and saw him biting his lip and looking down at the box of cookies still left on the table. “Ippie… “ 

“You should finish getting ready Ahmi, I am going to take these boxes down stairs ok?” 

Ahmi turned to walk towards the bathroom to wash up when Jimin’s words stopped her. 

“I don’t want to say anything but Ahmi that’s not how magic works.” Before Ahmi could say anything to defend herself, she heard the click of the dorm door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> As many of you guys know BTS is starting their WINGS tour. I wanted to bring attention to the Rainbow Ocean Project for the Anaheim concert dates. If you guys have a ticket and will be attending, I highly suggest that fellow ARMY participate. Its a great opportunity to support the guys and also interact with the amazing ARMY that help set these things up. I will list the link here to more details and they also have a facebook page.  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/btsarmy/1945667/rainbow-ocean-project


	9. A foe returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are incredibly weird after Ahmi and Jin fight. Ahmi patiently waits for Jin to return so she can apologize to him but it seems that fixing things between them might be a little harder than it should.

They had fundraised enough money for the uniforms and everyone had loved the treats as well. Overall the bake sale had been a huge success. 

Ahmi felt like an ass. 

Everyone had gone out to celebrate, but Ahmi had made excuses and returned to the dorm in hopes of talking to the god of youth. She would apologize and everything would be ok. But if intent on torturing her Jin did not return. Jimin had said not to worry that while he did not know where his master was he could feel the steady pulse of his power. 

Three days later, Ahmi was on edge. 

All she wanted was to apologize and Jin was making it impossible by not coming home. It was on the fourth day in the morning that the god of youth walked in looking perfect as always. The jerk.

Jimin was busy talking to Jeongguk or at him to be specific. Ever since they had been introduced, Jimin spent almost every moment by Jeongguk’s side. Jeongguk in general didn’t say much around people he didn’t know. While he only responded in single syllables to Jimin, he seemed perfectly content to sit still and listen.

“Good morning everyone,” Jin said with a gentle smile. 

“Master you’re back!” Jimin said from his place in the living room. Thankfully Jeongguk didn’t seem to notice that anything was wrong. 

“I am going to get freshen up but how do you guys feel about going to Lotte world today?” Jin asked as he moved towards the bedroom. Jimin and Jeongguk both agreed and as they moved towards the door of the dorm made noise about inviting Yoongi and Hoseok. Jeongguk also mumbled something about this being a great idea since school would be starting in a few weeks. 

Ahmi knocked on the dorm room door before she walked in. It had taken a few times of walking in on both Jimin and Jin shirtless to teach her to knock first. Both of them seemed to have no qualms about being half naked, but they needed to understand that she was still a girl. 

Ahmi waited for a response and heard nothing. She took a deep breath and opened the door to walk in. Jin had his bare back to her and Ahmi struggled to breath. The god of youth was incredibly attractive. It was almost upsetting how perfect he really was so as a rule Ahmi tried to keep those thoughts out of her mind. 

Jin turned to look at Ahmi, “yes?” 

“I just wanted to talk,” Ahmi started completely discouraged by Jin’s lack of reaction. He simply looked at her and when she didn’t being talking Jin continued dressing. 

“A few days go…….. I just wanted to apologize for the bake sale.”  
“Apologize for what?” Jin interrupted. “You don’t owe me an apology,” he said as he buttoned his shirt. 

“Yes, I do.” Ahmi tried again feeling more and more uncomfortable. “I was rude to you and you were just trying to help, and I just want to apologize” 

“It’s not necessary,” Jin interrupted as he put on his coat. “You never have to apologize to me. I am an inconvenience in your life you’ve made that clear and that’s ok. Also, I didn’t make those cookies for you. The children needed them and Ippie was excited about doing something. I will need to discuss things with Ippie, but after next semester we can definitely move out of your dorm. We might have to still stay at the school, but we won’t have to be a burden to you.”

“That’s not what I-” Ahmi started to explain as she heard the cheerful greeting from Hoseok in the living room. 

Jin opened the door and stepped into the living room leaving Ahmi alone to wallow. 

A week later

Lotte world had been so much fun. Ahmi had though that after their last conversation things would be awkward between her and the god of youth but she had been mistaken. He ignored her when they were alone and when the others were there he treated her warmly. Ahmi really didn’t know how or if she could even fix the situation with Jin. She also didn’t really have anyone to ask which made it even more difficult. 

What to do? She though as she walked the rest of the way home. She was finally getting around to visit her family. Her mother had called and yelled at her to visit, and that it had been so long since she had seen her face that she didn’t even remember what Ahmi looked like. Ahmi also really wanted to check in on her brother Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung was super bright a genius really, but he didn’t socialize well. He tended to say random things or do strange things so it was really hard for him to make friends. Taehyung kept on bringing up some boy in his class, but Ahmi didn’t know how to interpret his letters. With Taehyung mentioning one person a lot could mean he had made a friend which was great or he was being bullied again. She would have to talk to him and feel him out. 

“Kim Ahmi-shi you finally descend from your mountain?”

Ahmi turned around to see Jackson smiling at her. “Jackson, hey” 

“What’s up? I haven’t seen you all semester and you disappeared over the summer too.” Jackson complained as he walked towards her. 

Ahmi had known Jackson since elementary school. She had walked into her first grade class and Jackson’s smiling face was the first thing she saw. They had stayed friends through the years and there was no one she felt more comfortable with than Jackson. Come to think of it, Jackson had a very Yoongi clam about him. Jackson just smiled a lot more and was more active. 

“Well they have me locked up studying what do you think?” Ahmi responded as she waited for him to talk up to her. 

“Sure, sure that’s what you say. Studying? Is that what we call it now?” Jackson teased. 

“What are you talking about you weirdo!” Ahmi said with a laugh. “How’s school anyway?”

“Eh, it’s ok,” Jackson said with a casual shrug. That was another thing about Jackson, he just always looked so casual and chill. The only thing that got Jackson hyped was his height. He had a huge complex about it. It was really cute actually. 

“So that means you’re failing one class but passing two,” Ahmi said deciphering her friend’s words. 

“Damn, Ahmi you have such little faith. I am just bombing English like always but not failing.” 

“Jackson why didn’t you call me? I told you I’d still help and I have all my old work!” Jackson just shrugged and said nothing. 

“Look, call me once the term starts. Your high school isn’t that far from mine. I can tutor you and help you stay on track.” Ahmi suggested.

“Nah, man. I can’t do that. You probably have tons of work to do already”

“Shush,” Ahmi interrupted. “I’ll tutor you. I’ll have mom call yours and set it up. Besides we can hangout and you can meet my new friends. You’ll like them.”

“Well if you’re sure,” Jackson said trying not to seem too eager to agree. 

“Of course man, we all get together to study anyway. It will be nice promise.” 

Ahmi had gotten her mom to call Mrs. Wang who was more than happy to hear that Ahmi was going to tutor Jackson. Mrs. Wang had tried to arrange payment for the sessions but Ammi’s mom had refused. At the end, Mrs. Wang had forced Ahmi’s mom to agree to let her make food for the study sessions. Ahmi had giggled through the whole thing as she saw her mother try again and again to convince Mrs. Wang that preparing a full meal for every study session was not necessary. They were kids after all and some kimbap and ramen was perfectly fine. Mrs. Wang wouldn’t hear of it and assured Ahmi’s mom that she would be preparing healthy foods to help them with their stamina while studying. 

“She’s intense huh?” Ahmi said to her mom as the phone was finally hung up. 

“Tell me about it,” her mother replied. “You better be grateful Ahmi preparing food for a group of teenagers is no easy task.” And that went on for about 10 minutes. Ahmi was happy to be home. The god of youth and Ippie seemed so far away from the space of her family home. 

By the time Ahmi headed back to her school dorm, she was carrying enough side dishes to last her for a month even with Jin and Jimin. Ahmi needed to figure out another way to find out what was going on with Taehyung. During her trip, she hadn’t found a way to ask her mom without worrying her so Ahmi hadn’t brought it up. Maybe Jackson might be able to help her, his brother went to school with Taehyung. The first study session Ahmi would ask Jackson and fish for information. 

A few days later

Kim Ahmi was running late. It was her first study session with Jackson, Yoongi, and Hoseok and her meeting with the guidance counselor had taken way longer than she had expected. She had two messages from Jackson telling her that he was already on his way, and she still had to run to her dorm room and pick up her stuff.

Ahmi was running full speed down the corridor and getting ready to turn into the common area when she ran into a group of people. Ahmi bowed and apologized still trying to rush and get to her study session. 

“Kim Ahmi is that you?” Ahmi froze. No it couldn’t be. Ahmi closed her eyes. No, it couldn’t be. She had moved to the U.S. She had moved out of Korea and out her life. 

Park Kyungri had tortured Ahmi since she had met her in 3rd grade. Kyungri wasn’t obviously mean. Mean words, Ahmi would have been able to ignore. Kyungri sucked the life out of Ahmi, and she did it so skillfully. It wasn’t until Ahmi felt so horrible about herself that Kyungri had suddenly left to study in the states for a few years. Ahmi wished with every fiber in her body that she would never see her again but her wish had not come true. Ahmi turned around and sure enough there she was. 

“Ahmi-ah it’s been forever,” Kyungri said as she gave Ahmi a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.” Kyungri added.

“Kyungri… it’s been so long.” Ahmi heard herself say. 

“Ahmi,” Kyungri said as she pulled back to look into Ahmi’s eyes. “Everyone calls me Ken now so make sure you call me that from now on,” Kyungri said as she moved a lock of Ahmi’s hair into place. 

“Kyun.. I mean Ken what are you doing here?” Ahmi asked. 

“I am taking the tour,” Ken said with a smile. “I am starting in the fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello Everyone,  
> I just want to remind everyone again of the Rainbow Ocean Project for the Anaheim concert dates. If you guys have a ticket and will be attending, I highly suggest that fellow ARMY participate. Its a great opportunity to support the guys and also interact with the amazing ARMY that help set these things up. I will list the link here to more details and they also have a facebook page.  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/btsarmy/1945667/rainbow-ocean-project
> 
> Also, this fic has separate chapters that fill in some of the gaps. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8899579


	10. A god is caught in a bit of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi is starting the fall term and her new classes are the least of her worries. With Ken back from America, how will Ahmi deal with the new changes.

By the time that Ahmi finally made it to her study session, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jackson were all sitting and chatting. She could always count on Jackson to make friends and introduce himself. It was really thanks to Jackson that Ahmi had any social skills whatsoever. Her goal was to be warm and friendly like Jackson. She really admired that about him. 

After her run in with Kyungri (or Ken as she was calling herself), Ahmi had run into the bathroom and taken few minutes to compose herself. Jackson knew her too well. If he saw her face, he would know right away something was off. Ahmi had left the bathroom once her hands had stoped shaking and had managed to push Kyungri out of her mind. She had a commitment to tutor Jackson and promised to meet Hoseok and Yoongi. Ahmi couldn’t fail or disappoint them. 

“Hello, sorry I am late my meeting with the counselor went on way too long,” Ahmi said in a rush hoping to sound normal. 

“It's ok Ahmi we were just talking and getting to know each other. Jackson was about to spill your secrets but we’ll just have to invite him to dinner sometime,” Hoseok said with a mischievous smile. 

As the session progressed Ahmi couldn’t help but feel relieved that the guys hadn’t noticed that something was wrong with her, until she looked up and caught Yoongi’s eye.

Yoongi saw entirely too much. 

She always forgot how observant Yoongi was especially since he was quiet and tended to read more into silence than anyone else. Ahmi might have managed to fool Hoseok and Jackson, but it didn’t seem like she had fooled Yoongi. She could only hope that Yoongi wouldn’t say anything to Hoseok because for sure he’d come and try to get out of her what happened, and she wasn’t ready to talk about Kyungri.

Ten minutes before the study session ended, Jimin and Jeongguk returned from the comic book shop. 

“Just in time to get some food I see,” Hoseok said. “What a coincidence.” 

Jimin and Jeongguk just smiled as they sat down. Jeongguk walked over and took a seat next to Yoongi while Jimin acting out of the ordinary came to sit next to Ahmi on the opposite side. From Jimin’s seat, he would have a hard time looking at let alone talk to Jeongguk. Jimin was usually glued to Jeongguk’s side and the confused look on Kookie’s face was totally deserved. Jimin just smiled brightly until Jeongguk started to eat. 

“Ahmi what’s wrong?” Jimin asked in a whisper as he reached for some food. 

Ahmi turned to look at him. “Nothing,” she responded trying to again sound as normal as possible. The rest of the table was having a friendly conversation about school starting in a week. 

Jimin picked up some noodles to cover his mouth and it looked like he was cooling them down when he said, “I could sense waves of panic and anxiety as Kookie and I were walking up. I can also see the slight shake to your hands you’re not steady. Did something happen?” 

Ahmi looked down at her hands and they were still shaking. She interlaced her fingers to hold her hands steady. 

“I am fine,” she said again willing it to be true. Jimin raised his eyebrows in challenge but said nothing and continued to eat. 

“Ahmi, are you going to eat?” Jackson asked. 

“Oh yeah, it just looks so good I don't know where to start.”

“Well dig in,” Jackson said with a friendly smile. 

Ahmi ate in silence occasionally jumping in and adding to conversation. But every time she looked around the table she was caught between Jimin’s look of worry and Yoongi’s intense eyes. 

**

Ahmi was waiting for the guys to arrive. She kept on looking at her watch and nothing. She kept on checking her phone and no messages. It was strange really. Usually if they were running late Jimin, Jeongguk or Hoseok were good about letting her know. She heard laughter coming from around the school building and got ready to tease the guys for being late when her heart stopped. 

Kyungri was walking up surrounded by her friends. Hoseok was smiling brightly like he always did but was looking directly at Kyungri. Yoongi was at his side, but he seemed to be laughing at some inside joke between them. 

Ahmi just couldn’t understand what was happening. She spotted Jimin on the other side of Kyungri looking towards Jeongguk who was gesturing with his arms in the middle of telling a story. Kyungri just nodded and they all laughed together. Ahmi watched as Jin joined them from the other side of the field blending easily with the group. They were all laughing and enjoying each other's company when Ahmi noticed what Jin was wearing. Kyungri and Jin were wearing matching couple T-shirts. They looked so close and gorgeous together as Jin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The group of them walked past her and no one even looked her way or acknowledged her. 

“Ahmi,…. Ahmi wake up…. Ahmi WAKE UP what's wrong? Are you hurt? Ahmi wake up what's wrong,” Jin's panicked voice broke through the layers of sleep. 

“Ahmi, Ahmi wake up! What’s wrong?” Jin’s voice was getting louder and more panicked. 

“Jin,” Ahmi whispered. Jin had a tight grip on her shoulders and was shaking her a bit.  


“Oh, Jin,” Ahmi said as she sat up, opened her arms to him and hugged him. 

She closed her eyes and just held on to him. Jin smelled like cherry blossoms. Ahmi had never noticed the gentle scent of him before. Jin was gorgeous of course no one could deny that, and all it would take was to take a look at him. Ahmi had never touched Jin’s hair, but she didn’t need to, to know that it would be silky and smooth. Jin’s eyes were also heavenly and it took all her will most of the time to form coherent phrases. Then there was his lips that were quick to form a friendly smile and just as quick to turn obscenely sexy. But it was the soft scent of him that she noticed when she was this close to him 

Jin smelled like a field of cherry blossom trees fresh and inviting. It wasn’t just the scent of him, but the feel of him as well. Ahmi had looked at Jin’s body (on accident of courses) and it had always looked sculpted and hard, but hugging him now she had been wrong. There was a softness about him. Jin was comfortable and soft. “Oh, Jin,” she said again as she felt his arms curl securely around her. 

“It’s ok,” Jin’s voice repeated over and over again. “It’s ok, your safe.” 

“I am sorry,” Ahmi started to say and realized she was crying. 

“I’ve told you before you don’t need to ever apologize to me,” Jin responded as moved his head to stroke her short crop of hair. 

“I am sorry,” Ahmi said again as she tried to pull away. 

“No,” Jin said as he held on to her. “Stay.”

Ahmi let him hold on to her. She turned her head towards Jin’s neck and breathed in his scent. Jin pulled her closer and wrapped himself around her. Ahmi was complete engulfed in the smell of cherry blossoms and his soft body. After some time, Ahmi let Jin lay her down and pull the blanket around her. Ahmi fell asleep with one of Jin’s hands wrapped tightly in hers and another stroking her hair. 

Ahmi woke up feeling more rested than she had in months. It wasn’t until she was washing her face that she remembered the nightmare before and Jin. Crap. She couldn't catch a break could she. Ahmi pulled her shirt to her nose and breathed in. Fuck! She smelled like cherry blossoms. Crap, crap, crap. Thankfully, after she was done dressing the only person in the dorm was Jimin. Jin seemed to have left the dorm room early. 

Whatever Ahmi had expected to happen between her and Jin it didn’t. Jin continued to act around her like nothing had happened either the Kookie fight or the midnight hugging. Crap, Ahmi really needed to top thinking of those two incidents like that. 

First day of school 

Ahmi had mentally prepared herself for the first day of school. Not because of the term of course but because of Kyungri. But maybe she wouldn’t run into her. I mean her school was a relatively good size, and Kyungri had skipped a grade so she wouldn’t even be in the same grade as her. Yes, that was it. Everything would be ok. 

At 8:30 am, Ahmi, Jimin, and Jin walked down stairs to get breakfast and check their schedules. 

As Ahmi moved from activity to activity everything seemed to go smoothly. There was no sight of Kyungri anywhere. Everything was going to be ok. 

At lunch time, Ahmi held on to her tray and started to make her way towards the group. Hoseok and Yoongi were already waiting for her and Jimin and Jeongguk had just gotten into line to get some food. Ahmi sat down and looked around but there seemed to be no sign of Jin. 

Ahmi was almost done with her food when Jin arrived with his tray and started eating. Yoongi and Jin had two classes together and were discussing the statistics class they shared. Somehow Jeongguk and Jimin had ended up in all the same classes except physical education. Jeongguk had soccer practice while Jimin was in the regular class. When the warning bell rang signaling the end of lunch rang, Ahmi felt better about the whole day. She was a different person now. She had a good group of friends and Kyungri was different as well. There was no need to hold on to old feelings. Ahmi turned to clear her tray and followed the guys out of the cafeteria. 

Ahmi was getting ready to say her goodbyes when she heard, “Jinnie-shi wait for me.” 

Kyungri bounced up to them looking spectacular in her uniform. Her skirt was above regulation and her pristine white shirt had some lace detailing underneath. She looked utterly feminine. 

“Ken-shi,” Jin said with a smile. “Everyone, this Ken-shi. She just moved back to Korea after studying abroad for a few years.” 

Everyone bowed and greeted Kyungri. 

“This is Yoongi, he’s in our grade. Jeongguk is the youngest. Hoseok is a grade below ours, and Jimin and Ahmi are my roommates. Jimin is in Jeongguk’s grade and Ahmi is in Hoseok’s,” Jin said politely introducing everyone. 

“Hello everyone, I am Ken. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends,” Ken said with a brilliant smile. “Although some of us are friends already right Ahmi?” 

Ahmi felt herself nod and she forced her mouth into a smile. 

“Jinnie-shi we should get going we don't want to be late for class,” Ken said as she turned to leave. 

Jin said goodbye to everyone and all Ahmi could do was stand there and watch them leave together.


	11. A god gives his point of viw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of youth has a lot on his plate right now, but his biggest worry goes by the name of Kim Ahmi.

A god gives his point of view 

Jin woke up to the sound of Ahmi crying. 

It had been three nights in a row that Ahmi’s cries had woken him from his meditation. 

The first night, Jin had been snapped back to the apartment by Ahmi’s pain. Although he didn’t know what had brought on the hurt that Ahmi felt, he had woken her up to try to end the misery. Ahmi had woken up crying, and to his surprise had held on to him for comfort. He had used a good portion of his power to calm her down. Once she had stopped shaking, he had tucked her in bed and held her hand while she slept. He had used the rest of his power to envelop her and let her rest. He hadn’t really been ready to see Ahmi shine from the glow of his power, but that was a thought for another lifetime. 

He knew that Ahmi had been stressed for the past few months. Jimin and he were definitely adding to the stress, but Ahmi was always worried about something. She tried so hard and kept things bottled up that it kept her at a constant state of panic and anxiety. While he tried to sooth her, he made it a point to not intervene without being asked. 

The cookie fight (as it will always be called from this point on) had made it clear that she did not appreciate his help or intervention. Unless Kim Ahmi asked, he would do nothing. 

That first night, all he could do was wrap himself around her and comfort her. The emotions coming from Ahmi still hurt him, and he had no idea what was bothering her. He had spent the last three days watching over Ahmi as she had moved from class to class and nothing. Jimin had also noticed that something was off with Ahmi, but he didn’t seem to know exactly what was wrong. 

What could have happened that Ahmi was miserable all the time?

Jin got out of bed and walked to Ahmi’s side. He reached for her hand and held on to it as Ahmi slept. She seemed to calm down a bit. He stroked her hair and wondered again what could have happened to her? 

“Jin,” Ahmi was still asleep but she had called out for him. What was it about this child that made him loose control? As much as he told himself to keep his distance and he just couldn’t.

Jin sighed as he lifted the cover and laid down next to Ahmi. As he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in, Ahmi molded herself to him nuzzling his neck with her nose.

There was really no way around it, he loved her. 

He loved how stubborn she was and how disciplined Ahmi was about things. She worked so hard every minute of her life. Kim Ahmi lived her life with passion every day, and he just admired that about her. 

A week later

The first week of the term had concluded and Jin still had no idea what was going on with Ahmi. He had also spent the last week sleeping in Ahmi’s bed. At first, he had told himself that he was doing it to protect her from her nightmares, but in reality he liked being with her. Ahmi enveloped in the soft glow of his power, and her scent mingled with his was an addiction he couldn’t say no to. 

He had Ahmi’s schedule memorized and knew all the areas where he could run into her in between classes. Jin didn’t dare approach her directly, but he was watching her during the day. It would be much easier if he could still read her mind clearly, but he had made a choice and it was for the best. 

After Jin had appeared in front of Ahmi, her constant streams of worry had forced him to block her out. She also seemed to think he was a total idiot, and it didn’t help his confidence. There was only so much abuse a god could take. Well that was what he had told himself, but he loved her and she thought he was the worst thing ever. He had also felt uncomfortable being in such close quarters with her while being able to read her mind. As a god, he usually just looked into people’s minds for a short period of time. He wasn’t used to living with a human and dealing with the constant stream of thoughts. Now he was left just reading her emotions which he couldn’t block out or if he was being honest didn’t want to. He loved her and he wanted to protect her. Jin just needed to be careful with how he handled Kim Ahmi. 

He supposed that stocking her was the best course of action. 

“Jinnie-shi, what are you doing?”

Jin turned to see Ken with a brilliant smile on her face. Ken was a beautiful girl. Jin knew that most of the guys in their class thought Ken was their ideal type. 

“Nothing, why?” Jin responded. 

“You’re just standing there and the second bell is about to ring. We’ll be late for class if you don’t get moving,” 

“Right,” Jin said with a smile. As he turned to leave he saw Ahmi walk around the corner with Yoongi and Hoseok. They all looked happy together and were having a conversation, but Jin could tell that Ahmi was a little too quiet. Something was on her mind, and he had no clue what. Jin was still staring at the group of them when Ahmi looked up and caught his eye. Her eyes looked from him to Ken and then away as the group of them disappeared down another hall. 

Jin looked at Ken and she was still smiling. There was nothing in Ken’s pretty eyes to suggest that there was anything wrong, but something about the flicker in Ahmi’s eyes told him otherwise. Did Ken have something to do with why Ahmi was upset? He would have to get close to Ken to find out what if anything had happened. It wasn’t like he could ask Ahmi, could he?

By lunch time, Jin was feeling at a complete loss. He had stayed close to Ken for the whole day and hadn’t picked up anything strange. Ken was shallow really and incredibly self-involved but not a bad person per say. She worried terribly about keeping up appearances, but in Jin’s experience most people did and he couldn’t blame her for that. Ken also valued her abilities very highly, but again inherently this was not a bad quality. He had to conclude that whatever was wrong with Ahmi didn’t have anything to do with this girl.

Well back to square one. For now he would focus on trying to keep Ahmi healthy, she wasn’t eating enough lately and Jin was just getting more and more worried. He picked up his tray of food and made his way towards the gang. 

He liked her friends. They were all genuinely nice boys. Jeongguk had taken Jimin in and he couldn’t be happier. Although the golden maknae said very little, Jin caught the smiles and whispers that he and Ippie shared. While he had worried at first that something other might develop between the two and cause issues (after all Ippie was a gods companion not a human), Jin had only read true affection and appreciation in their bond. Ippie had such a pure heart and Jeongguk matched this quality. Hoseok and Yoongi were another story.

Hoseok was sunshine.

There was no other way to describe the boy. It didn’t mean that things didn’t bother him or that he didn’t have bad days, but in general Hoseok’s attitude was warm and comforting. Yoongi might have had a cooler, silent, and serious attitude, but he was a bunny. He was even nicer than Hoseok if that was possible, he just wasn’t as comfortable expressing emotion like his partner. Jin had been surprised to find out that people were afraid of Yoongi. No one dared to cross him or start trouble with Hoseok, Jeongguk, and now Ahmi and Jimin as well. Jin didn’t doubt the intensity of Yoongi’s wrath, but it was hard to think of him that way after seeing his eye smile. 

Jin was almost to the table where Ahmi was sitting when he was intercepted by Ken.

“Jinnie-shi why don’t you come sit with me?” Ken asked, “Ravi didn’t come to school today and I have no one to sit with.” 

Jin looked down and Ken was putting on her best puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t think of a reason to say no so Jin agreed to sit with Ken. Jin walked to a table that faced directly towards Ahmi’s table so he could watch her during lunch. 

Ippie…. He thought. Ippie… stop stuffing your face and pay attention. He saw Jimin look around the cafeteria until he spotted where Jin and Ken were sitting. Ippie winked. Keep an eye on Ahmi, he thought. She hasn’t been eating well lately. Make sure she eats. Jimin rolled his eyes acting like of course he would look out of her and nodded. Ken was talking about one of their classes and Jin thought that he should probably pay more attention to the girl or risk coming off as rude, 

He missed Ahmi. The rest of the day, Ken had kept him from his usual task of following Ahmi around. Anytime, he waited in a hallway to check on Ahmi, Ken would appear urging him to move on to the next class, 

That night after Ahmi fell asleep, he didn’t wait to hear her cries he just slipped into bed with her. “If you’re having a hard time, tell someone,” he whispered into her hair. “It must be tiring deal with it alone,” he continued as she slept. “But please talk to someone, it doesn’t have to be me. Tell your friends you’re having a hard time.” 

He continued to hold her close as and poured as much of his power into her as he could.


	12. A different point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid the Ahmi/Ken drama, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jackson give their point of view. 
> 
> Hoseok is positive something is going on after Jin starts acting creepy and following Ahmi around. Yoongi would like nothing more than to take a nap but Hoseok has him following Ken, and Jackson runs into the wicked witch of the west.

Hoseok POV

“Yoongi, don’t you think Ahmi has been acting a bit weird lately?” Hoseok asked as he met up with Yoongi outside of his classroom. Yoongi always waited for him after class and walked him to his next lesson. Yoongi had been doing this for the last two years ever since they became friends. Hoseok didn’t question how Yoongi made it to pick him up or how he managed to make it to class on time. Yoongi was magic and that was all Hoseok needed to know. 

Yoongi responded by putting his hands in his pocket and saying nothing. 

“Yoongi, seriously. I think there’s something wrong with her,” Hoseok insisted. Hoseok watched Yoongi as they walked and caught a slight twitch in his partner’s eye. 

“What do you know?” Hoseok asked. 

“Hoseok I don’t know anything.” Yoongi responded looking in the other direction. 

“Yooooongi,” Hoseok’s voice was insistent. 

“Damn it Hoseok, I don’t know anything.” 

“Yoooooooongi!” 

“Hoseok, please don’t torture me. You know I don’t like getting involved.” 

“Yooooooooongi.” 

“Hoseok please.”

“Min Yoongi, I am not going to ask you again. You are going to tell me everything that you know right now. Now spill, I am not going to argue with you.” Hoseok stopped in the middle of the hallway, crossed his arms and stared at Yoongi. 

Yoongi lasted less than 10 seconds. 

“It was during the first study session with Jackson. She came late remember, but she was all… I don’t know stressed out.” 

“What do you mean ‘stressed out’?,” Hoseok moved closer to Yoongi for an explanation. 

“Damn it, Hoseok! I don’t know. She was just acting weird.” 

“Yoongi!”

“Hoseok, no. I don’t know anything besides the fact that, THAT was the day she started acting weird. I don’t know what it was, who it was or what happened? I don’t know anything and if you don’t get moving you’re going to be late for class.” 

“But-“ 

“Hoseok, please don’t torture me I don’t know anything I swear.” 

Hoseok looked closely at Yoongi’s eyes and saw that there was nothing else there. “Ok, let’s go to class.” 

Hoseok would have to figure out what was going on with Ahmi and Jin. Although Yoongi had given him a date to start his investigation with, he still had no idea what had happened. Yoongi hadn’t mentioned Jin, but Hoseok was 99% sure it had something to do with Jin. Hoseok had noticed Jin lingering around Ahmi. Jin waited to run into Ahmi. Hoseok had seen Jin waiting around corners to bump into her when Jin’s class was on the opposite side of campus. 

Hoseok would bet all his allowance that, that was what Jin was doing. Jin could try to pretend to be cool and detached, but it was BS and Hoseok could identify it a mile away. Ahmi also watched Jin constantly. It was nauseating really. Hoseok would reconnaissance for a few days and then make his move. 

Yoongi POV

Yoongi hated everything. Hoseok had nagged him for two hours after soccer practice. Ahmi this… Ahmi that, Yoongi didn’t want to get involved. It wasn’t that he didn’t care of course he cared. Ahmi was his friend, but what could he do? He had tried to explain that exact thing to Hoseok, but did he listen? No. 

Now, Yoongi was on “guard duty” following Ken. Great! 

Hoseok had it in his mind that this Ken girl had something to do with why Ahmi was so upset. How Hoseok had come to this conclusion was one of the great mysteries of the world. Yoongi had suggested that if Hoseok was so concerned he should ask Ahmi what was wrong, and that had earned him another lecture. Hoseok had gone on and on about how friends helped each other blah blah. As a result, Yoongi was stuck following Ken around without really knowing what he was looking for. 

He just wanted to go back to his dorm and lay down. Instead he was sitting here in an uncomfortable library chair behind Ken and her study group. Yoongi had noticed like 20 minutes before that the people in Ken’s study group all had strange names. Naeun didn’t go by her name but was simply called N. Taekwoon a guy in his grade apparently went by the name Leo, and the youngest went by Hyuk instead of Sang-hyuk his full name. Although now that Yoongi thought about it maybe it wasn’t so weird. He was delusional from being away from his bed for so long. 

Yoongi was drifting off to sleep when he felt his cell phone vibrate. 

Yoongi… you missed check in…. (The screen of his phone read) 

Great, Yoongi thought. 

Hoseok, she’s sitting here studying. (Yoongi wrote back) 

His phone vibrated again. Annnnddddd…… (The screen read)

Oh god, Yoongi thought. If Hoseok tried to get him to talk to someone he was out. It wasn’t that Yoongi didn’t like people, he just liked them from afar. His circle of friends was small and he liked it that way. 

Hoseok drove him nuts, but also made him laugh like crazy. 

Nothing was ever really wrong if Hoseok was around, he was like a huge ball of sunshine and happiness. Which meant that Hoseok could force him to do things like sit around a library following some random girl when all he wanted to do was lay down. He opened the messenger on his phone and started to write a response back.

Hello Overlord. The target has been seen in the library since 1700 hours with three other suspects: Naeun (also known as N), Taekwoon (know alias: Leo), and Sang Hyuk (simply called Hyuk). It seems that they began with group work but for a full hour now they have been working on individual subjects. Over. Yoongi smirked a little after he sent the message. Hoseok was going to laugh or give him another lecture. 

Har har har you think you’re so funny Min Yoongi. Standby for 5 minutes your replacement is on his way. The screen read. 

Hell yes he was going to be free. He turned to look back at Ken’s table and Jinnie had joined the study group along with four guys from the basketball team. Yoongi understood why people followed Jinnie. She was gorgeous. Like hot, hot, hot and throw in a caliente for extra measure. Jinnie had long lush brown hair and big pretty eyes. She also had a beautiful mouth. It wasn’t like Yoongi liked her (she wasn’t his preference), but he couldn’t deny the obvious. They had empirical prof that she was beautiful. The thing about her was the aura of cool she projected. Jin sat up in her chair. Always looked engaged, but detached not in a bad way but in a dignified cool way. 

Yoongi knew that this wasn’t completely true of course. During the summer, Jin had cracked some jokes and the girl had an intense mom humor. It was actually hilarious. But while most of the guys at his school had shrines to her beauty none dared to ask her out. Ken was another story, and he just didn’t get it. 

Ken was attractive yes. She was also quite smart, and all that stuff, but Yoongi just didn’t see the shine. While every guy in his school believed himself in love with Kim Jinnie, every guy in his school had asked Ken out. But in his mind, Ken didn’t have Jinnie’s eternal beauty or Ahmi’s disarming charm. Yoongi had to wonder if Ken had soju flavored nipples or something. 

“Yoongi hyung, we are here to relieve you” 

Yoongi looked up at Jeongguk’s bright face and Jimin’s pretty smile. He, Min Yoongi, couldn’t remember being happier to see the pair of them. 

Jackson POV

He should have never mentioned to his mom that the tutoring sessions with Ahmi included her school friends. Now he was carrying enough food for a wedding banquet. Jackson was positive that the food was all going to be amazing (his mom was a great cook), but did he have to carry it all alone?

This was his third study session with Ahmi and everyone else. They had done a preterm meeting and had set up a schedule where they would all meet every two weeks once school started. Thankfully, he wasn’t the dud and he had been able to contribute to the study group. Jackson might not be great at all subjects but numbers he knew. His problem was following the pattern his teachers wanted him to, but numbers spoke to him. To his delight, Min Yoongi-shi didn’t care how math got solved as long as he got it done. 

Jackson was happy Ahmi had made friends. Her dorm mates Yeri and Hera seemed really nice, and her two roommates Jinnie and Jimin also seemed like good people not to mention they were all super-hot. He had thought that Yeri and Hera were cute and he was throwing all his charm until he met Jimin. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She was so full of ageyo without even trying. Her eye smile was surpassed by none. He had momentarily lost the ability to speak since all he could do was smile back at Jimin, but he had read the warning in Jeongguk’s face pretty quickly. However Jackson was ready to risk getting beat up to make Jimin blush again when Jinnie had walked in. His tongue had gotten stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had read about women being so beautiful that they invoked this kind of reaction but he had never felt it himself or thought it was real. 

Kim Jinnie was this kind of girl. Jackson shook his head. It was best to not think of such things before going to his study session. 

He walked through the double doors and gave his pass to the secretary in the front office. As he made his way to the study room they usually met in when he saw Ahmi walking up. He was going to creep up on her and scare her when he saw the bags under her eyes. What the hell? Did this school really have her working this hard already? The last time he saw her she looked exhausted. He had hoped that she would have gotten a bit of a break since her round of testing hadn’t started, but it looked like she hadn’t. Jackson had been wanting to say something to Ahmi, but what did he know about how much stress and pressure she was under? Well maybe he’d say something anyway, if he was wrong she would set him straight. 

A few hours later

Yup, Ahmi had told him nothing was wrong, that she was tired and to mind his own business. She must be feeling better he thought. 

“Don’t tell me you go to school here. Isn’t this school supposed to be for elite students?”

Jackson recognized the voice instantly. Well fuck, he thought, the wicked witch isn’t dead. 

”Kyungri,” he said as he turned around to face the girl. “It’s so horrible to see you again, what unspeakable thing did I do in a past life to have to see your face again?” 

She scowled at him. Jackson just laughed. What was the point of having an IQ that rivaled Ahmi’s if Kyungri couldn’t drop a good comeback. Her parents should get their money back. 

Ahmi he thought, why didn’t you tell me her asshole’ness was back? No matter he thought, he knew now and he could do something about it. 

“Well Kyungri, I would say it’s been a pleasure but it hasn’t and our relationship has always been based on mutual dislike and truth.” 

Kyungri was yelling things at him but he didn’t pay any attention. He needed to get a hold of Yoongi as soon as possible. 

The next day 

Jackson was waiting for Yoongi to meet him by the tree next to the soccer field. The weather was amazing. The sky was clear, sunny and there was a nice breeze. 

“Ya!” The sound snapped Jackson’s attention back to the task at hand. He saw as Min Yoongi-shi walked up to him hands in his pockets looking super annoyed. Although the look on Min Yoongi’s face might scare the average man, Jackson knew Yoongi’s secret: he was a bunny. Min Yoongi looked scary but once you saw him interact with Hoseok long enough it was hard to believe Yoongi would hurt anyone.

“Morning,” Jackson responded. “Who brought the fun times bear?” Yoongi responded by flipping him off. 

“I am kidding, but dude thanks for meeting me.”

“You said it was important,” Yoongi bit out. His voice was a little lower than usual. He must have woken up not too long ago.

“I wanted to talk to you about Ahmi. Has she been acting weird lately?” Yoongi threw his hands in the air and then followed the motion by verbalizing a long and impressive stream of cussing. Jackson had no idea what he had done to upset Yoongi and was about to apologize when the cussing stopped. Yoongi turned around and started to walking away. Jackson had no idea what was happening and was about to call Yoongi back when he heard him say, “follow me.”

Jackson followed Yoongi up a hill and down the side of the school. He wanted to ask where they were going, but Yoongi’s silence indicated this was not question time. The climbed up a flight of stairs and then Yoongi took the keys out and opened a door. Yoongi walked in took of his shoes at the entrance and motioned Jackson to follow. 

Hot damn, Jackson thought these dorms were nice. Sitting in the living room books open was the boy wonder Jeongguk. Next to him was another older boy Jackson didn’t recognize. 

“Jackson, this is Mark Jeongguk’s roommate, Mark this is Jackson he’s in our study group. Ahmi’s friend.” Yoongi clarified at Mark’s confused face. 

“Hello,” Mark said with a friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet yet another of Kim Ahmi’s men.” 

”It’s too early to kick your ass Mark,” Yoongi said as he walked towards a door. Jackson heard Mark laugh as he turned to follow Yoongi into the room. 

Jackson walked into the dorm room and found himself in bachelor pad heaven. There were two beds neatly stacked on top of each other on one side of the other room, but the opposite side was heaven. There were rows of video game cases neatly displayed and four different gaming consoles. There was even the all classic Nintendo system. 

“Hoseok wake up,” Yoongi said as he sat on the bottom bunk bed and shook Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hoseok come on wake up.” 

“Min Yoongi, unless you want to die a slow and painful death you will let me sleep.” Hoseok said as he rolled onto his back. Jackson could see fear creep into Yoongi’s face, but he’d give it to the man he still spoke after that. 

“Jackson is here. He wants to talk about Ahmi.” 

“Kim Ahmi better appreciate me,” Hoseok said is he sat up in bed ran his hands through his hair and opened his eyes.

“Hit me what’s up?”

“What do you guys know Lee Kyungri and Ahmi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I just wanted to explain the inspiration for the "soju flavored nipples." I was watching 10 Things I Hate About You (because its always awesome) and Verona makes that comment. It was just to perfect not to include here. Also Yoongi and Hoseok are boyfriends forever and I couldn't stop myself sorry.


	13. A god's companion goes on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Jimin try to figure out the drama between Ken and Ahmi. They decided to investigate but have to do it away from the hyungs and Ahmi. Some how Jeongguk and Jimin end up on a date, but it all turns for the worst when Jeongguk see's the real Jimin.

A god's companion goes on a date

“She’s a snake in the grass!” 

“Keep it down Hoseok.” 

“I hate her. She’s a snake!”

“Hoseok don’t make me wrestle you into submission”

“Min Yoongi, you will not distract me. She’s a snake we have to do something.” 

“And what you do suggest we do? Huh? What? Punch her?”

“Well that’s a start!”

“Hoseok you’re being unreasonable. First we can’t punch her and she hasn’t technically done anything.”

“Past deeds must be paid for! We must avenge our friend! Yoongi, I can even look at her without feeling rage!”

“Then close your eyes when Ken walks by, But you need to shut your mouth or keep it down, you’re going to wake up Jeongguk and Mark.”

“Min Yoongi, if you think I care right now you are fucken crazy. Let go of me!”

“Hoseokah, that’s enough,” Yoongi’s voice went soft. “I know you’re upset. I am upset too… no one should ever have to feel like that or have someone treat them poorly.” 

Jeongguk heard the voices in the room get lower and heard crying coming from he assumed was Hoseok hyung. Hoseok hyung never got upset, and Jeongguk knew this had to be serious. Jeongguk didn’t know exactly what was happening, but his hyungs were having a hard time and this was not ok. But he did know that the person responsible was Ken and somehow it involved Ahmi noona. 

He would figure out a way to help.

When Jeongguk walked down for breakfast in the morning, he saw Jimin waiting for him. Jimin greeted him with a smile as always and they made their way to the cafeteria. Jeongguk could feel people watch them and knew for certain it had nothing to do with him. It was because of Jimin. 

After the first semester, he had gotten used to people talking about him. The gossip had gone from praising him to thinking he was strange. Jeongguk was quiet he wasn’t comfortable talking to people, but that quality had earned him the dislike of a lot of people. Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung had decided to befriend him and it was thanks to them that he had survived the first year. He had never said a word to his parents about the hard time he was having, but he’d gotten close to running away and going back home. 

Jimin and he were the first ones in the cafeteria. Jeongguk worked up the courage and said, “Jimin-shi, I need your help.”

Jimin looked up, “Of course Jeongguk-shi what is it?”

Such pretty eyes, Jeongguk thought. He had heard his classmates talk about how beautiful this girl was or how handsome that guy was, but no one had caught his attention. But in his opinion, Park Jimin was perfect. 

“Jeongguk-shi?”

“Yes, sorry. I was wondering if you knew what was going on with the hyungs and Ahmi noona?”

“Hmm… I am sorry but no,” Jimin got closer to him and whispered close to his ear. “I know Ahmi unnie has been really upset lately. She hasn’t been sleeping well either. Jinnie-shi was mumbling something about it the other day.”

Jeongguk tried to get his brain to jump start,” Jackson hyung came over yesterday in the morning before school to talk about Ahmi noona. I don’t know what he said to Yoongi and Hoseok hyung. But that night when I was going to the bathroom, I heard Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung argue about how to help Ahmi noona. I didn’t hear everything, but I did hear them say Lee Ken-shi’s name.”

“Ken unnie?” Jimin asked confused. “I don’t see how Ken-shi would have anything to do with Ahmi. I don’t think I’ve even seem them talk.”

Jeongguk was starting to understand why people gossiped so much. He got closer to Jimin and said, “Well Hoseok hyung called her a snake in the grass and suggested that someone should punch her so she could pay for her past misdeeds.”

“Wow,” Jimin breathed out. “Hoseok oppa must have been maaaaad. I’ve never even see him get upset for real.” Jimin was quiet for a while pushing food around on the tray. “Well we have to help somehow,” Jimin said after some time. “Let me see what I can figure out through the dorm room rumor mill and you do the same. We can get together tomorrow and come up with a plan. How does that sound?”

“That works, but we have Ken detail tomorrow, and we have to make sure the hyungs don’t find out we’re up to anything until we know something for sure.”

“Right,” Jimin answered. “Well maybe we can, oh snap they’re coming I’ll think of something.” 

“Good morning,” Hoseok said as he took his seat. 

Jeongguk tried to think of a good excuse that would get them out of Ken detail without drawing suspicion, but couldn’t think of anything good. By the time he was almost done with breakfast, he had convinced himself that Ken detail might be the best thing to do since she seemed to be at the core of the problem. He felt Jimin move besides him to get up.

“So Jeongguk-shi does 5 tomorrow still work?” Jimin asked. 

“Work for what?” Hoseok asked. "Don't you two have things to do tomorrow."

Jimin’s smile turn vibrant, “I am sorry Hoseok oppa, but Jeongguk-shi asked me out on a date.” Jeongguk felt all the color drain from his face just to be replaced with a distinct blush of red. Even his ears felt red. 

“Jeongguk-shi? Tomorrow does it still work?” Jimin asked turning the full force of the smile on him. He heard himself agree. 

“Ok, meet me by the lobby and don’t be late.” Jimin threw him a wink and walked away. Jeongguk wasn’t sure how it had happened, but he had a date with Park Jimin. 

The excitement of his date unfortunately transformed into anxiety after he was drilled by Hoseok hyung on the “details of his new romance.” Yoongi hyung who usually stood up for him was having fits of laughter at his pain. Of course the golden boy would have a secret romance they said. Of course the golden boy would select someone special, how could they not have seen the signs of budding romance, Hoseok hyung had claimed. Even Mark hyung had felt it necessary to tease him. Mark hyung had asked Jeongguk when the hormones and urges had started, and Jeongguk had left the room before they teased him anymore. 

When he walked into his room, he laid down on the bed and let himself get excited about his not real date. He knew that Jimin had obviously come up with the idea to get them out of Ken detail, but a date was a date was date right?

The next morning Jeongguk woke up to find a bag by the foot of his bed. There was a note and it read as follows. 

My Dearest Kookie,   
It feels like just yesterday, we saved you from getting your ass kicked by the three idiots that will remain unnamed due to the fact that I still feel sorry for their parents. I just want to say that Yoongi and I are proud of you. We know leaving home to come study here was hard for you, but you’ve done great. You’re always yourself and stay true to what you want. I didn’t think we’d see you dating so soon but Jimin is great.   
As your friends and roommates, we’ve pitched in to make you a first date package. You will find items to help you on your first date.   
Have fun, and Fighting!!! Xoxo  
Hoseok, Yoongi, and Mark 

Jeongguk opened the bag and found a soft light sweater in a gun metal gray paired with a blue undershirt. The note on the sweater said “wear me with dark wash jeans.” The bag also included a pocket comb, gum, tissues, and a bit of money with suggestions of what to do during the date. There were movie suggestions, different date places (with helpful bus information, and places to eat. Jeongguk had to assume this was Mark’s contribution since as far as he knew neither Hoseok nor Yoongi dated. Jeongguk was feeling really grateful towards his hyungs until he spotted the last item in the bag: a condom. 

Jeongguk was going to have to avoid his hyungs for at least a week to live his down. 

_______________  
Jimin POV

It was awkward. 

Jimin had spent the last summer hanging out with Jeongguk, yet they had been on their date (not really a date) for an hour and it was awkward. Jeongguk had told Jimin what the hyungs had done and they had decided that they had to go do some date like activities to keep up appearances. They were going to watch a movie and have dinner. According to their google search that was a “regular date.” 

They were going to watch Moonlight Palace an animated movie Jeongguk had said should be good. They were standing in line waiting in complete silence. Jimin couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Jimin was usually comfortable siting silently with Jeongguk, but this felt completely different. It was just the two of them. Maybe if they had gone somewhere else on Jeongguk’s list it might not be so bad, but they were currently surrounded by herds of couples.

There were couples holding hands in line also waiting to go in and watch the movie. There were couples caught in intimate conversation sharing shy smiles and winks. And then there was them, Jeongguk was looking straight ahead not even acknowledging that Jimin was there with a full foot of space between them. 

Jimin had no experience dating. Being a full time god companion didn’t really leave time to meet someone, and there hadn’t been anyone he had ever been interested in “that way.” Not to mention that Jimin had just spent the last portion of his life as a dog so his “human skills” weren’t quite there. But he assumed that Jeongguk putting the hand rest down between them before Jimin even sat down had to be a bad sign. 

Dinner had been better since they started to talk about the info they had dug up, but that had come to an end when they ran into Ahyoung, a girl in their grade, and Jonghyung on a date. Ahyoung and Jonghyung hadn’t join them but they sat close enough that they couldn’t risk discussing their findings. Ahyoung was a pretty girl with a heart shaped face, bright eyes, and a dolphin like laugh. Jimin liked her very much. Ahyoung’s laugh reminded Jimin of his master. Jonghyung was a really handsome boy, two grades older, who was always serious. Jimin couldn’t remember seeing him laugh except when Ahyoung smiled at him. They looked so sweet together. Jimin smiled up at Jeongguk. They were on a kind of date not really a date so it was time to make the best of it. 

When they made their way back to school, Jeongguk suggested going to library to talk, but the testing period was starting and it was packed. They tried going outside to the quad, but the soccer practice was going on. The school JV and Varsity had been doing well and they were practicing late. 

“Well,” Jimin said, “I can text you everything I found out.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jeongguk responded not looking satisfied with the situation. 

“I know its not ideal, but we’ll just have to share information like that. Its not like you can come into our dorm,” Jimin said.

“I have an idea,” Jeongguk said. “Follow me.” 

When they walked up the side of the school, Jimin had a really bad feeling about what Jeongguk had in mind. Jimin reached out and held on to Jeongguk’s forearm trying to stop him. Jimin didn’t even want to imagine how much trouble they would be if he got caught in the boy’s dorm. 

Jimin understood that gender was important in the human world but for him it wasn’t really an issue. Male or female, Ippie was who he was. But right now everyone saw him as a girl, it was a necessary adaptation in order to stay close to Ahmi. Jimin was enjoying school and getting to know Jeongguk as a human but being caught in the boy’s dorm was not an experience he wanted to have. 

Jeongguk turned to look at Jimin. “Trust me,” he said with a smile.

The boys’ dorm room was pretty similar to the girls. The layout was the same except it faced the soccer and basketball court instead of the gardens and library like the girls. 

Jeongguk sat on the floor in the living room and Jimin joined him. Jeongguk had found out that Ken had gone to elementary and part of middle school with Ahmi. Apparently from all the reports they had gotten, it seemed like Ahmi and Ken had been really close friends. Jimin had found out that Jackson had also been close friends with the two girl which made sense. Obviously something had gone wrong and Jackson knew everything about it. They still didn’t know exactly what had happened but after Ken moved to America, Ahmi disappeared for a semester then returned to school completely different. Jeongguk had also gotten ahold of a picture of Ahmi when she was younger. 

Jimin moved closer to Jeongguk to get a better look at the picture on his phone. Jimin felt his heart shake. Ahmi looked so young. She didn’t have the short hair she had now. Her hair was much longer. It went past her shoulders in smooth waves. Her eyes were brighter as well, and didn’t carry the quiet intensity that they seemed to have now. 

Jimin realized he had been quiet for too long and looked up to see Jeongguk looking down at him. He had to admit he liked Jeongguk. Even when he had met him as a dog something about Jeongguk had called to him. Jimin would have been tempted to come back to Jeongguk because one life time of being with him couldn’t be enough. Jeongguk had an easiness about him. Jimin lifted his hand to touch Jeongguk’s cheek without thinking when the boy moved his face closer to Jimin. 

Jimin cupped Jeongguk’s face with his hand and smiled. A moment later, Jimin snapped his head back as Jeongguk moved towards Jimin with his eyes closed. 

What the hell? Had Jeongguk tried to kiss him? Jimin tried to restart his brain and figure out what to do next. Jimin had leaned back from the almost kiss and apparently Jeongguk had hopped two feet in the opposite direction. “I am sorry,” Jeongguk stuttered out. “I just thought…,” Jeongguk stopped talking as he looked down at his hands. “I thought you liked me…I am sorry I didn’t mean..”

“Its ok,” Jimin said trying to sound clam but his heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it in his ears. Jimin looked over at Jeongguk and he looked so miserable. “Jeongguk-shi, I am sorry.”

“No, no its ok,” Jeongguk said. “I understand if you don’t like me. I know we’ve been hanging out, but I know I am nothing special, and you’re,” Jeongguk gestured at Jimin smiling sadly. “Well you’re amazing, a guy like you could be with anyone.” 

“A guy like me?” Jimin repeated. 

“Well yes,” Jeongguk turned to look straight at Jimin. 

Jeongguk could see him. 

Jimin had exhisted a long time, but only once had anyone recognized the real him and that had been the god of youth. He had decided to dedicate his life to him for that reason, and even after his master had passed Jimin had waited. But this boy saw him. 

Not the him he was pretending to be in front of everyone else or the person he needed to be but just him. Jimin reached out for Jeongguk and cupped his face again. “You can see me?” He asked as his lips touched Jeongguk’s warm ones. Jimin felt an emotion that was completely foreign to him. In all his lives and forms, he had never felt this way about or towards anyone. He pulled away from Jeongguk putting some space between himself and the emotions that this boy brought out of him.

When Jimin opened his eyes, he hoped to see Jeongguk’s happy face because he had never felt happier in his life. But unfortunately, Jeongguk was looking at him with a look of horror. Jimin opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and a clear but distinct bark came out of him. 

Fuck! He had orbed into his dog form. Really? It made total sense of course. He felt the most comfortable in that form, and overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling he had reverted back to a safe form, but really? Jimin wiggled his body out from underneath the pile of clothes and sat really still in front of Jeongguk. If Jeongguk could see the real him beyond the magical illusion, then he would see all of him. 

After a few minutes, Jeongguk’s face changed from horror and shock, to recognition and complete confusion. Jimin wasn’t sure how he was going to explain any of it or everything, but this was a step an important one. 

Jimin heard voices in the hall and dove towards the pile of clothes moving as quickly as possible while trying to orb back to being human when the door sung open. Centuries from now, he would look back at this moment and laugh his ass off but right now it wasn’t funny. 

Hoseok oppa opened the door and he was met with the sight of Jeongguk on his knees on the living room floor reaching towards a topless Jimin. 

Jimin knew about death but being a spirit had never experienced it himself. Today he needed it. Jimin closed his eyes and waited for the door to close. He could hear Yoongi and Mark demanding to come into the dorm while a stuttering Hoseok held the door shut. Jimin took a deep breath then turned around to give Jeongguk his back and started to dress. When he was done dressing, he got up from the floor walked towards the entrance to put on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Jimin-shi,” he heard Jeongguk say behind him. Jimin held up a hand. He couldn’t right now. He needed a century or maybe two to process what had happened. He knocked on the door and said. 

“Hoseok oppa, you can open the door now.” Jimin put on the best smile he could and walked out. They stared. No one said anything. Hoseok wouldn’t meet his eye and Mark and Yoongi were looking from Jimin to Jeongguk who was standing behind him. Jimin smiled once more bowed and walked out the side Jeongguk had brought him in through. 

Jimin walked until he made I back to the dorm and threw himself on the bed. Fuck! Shit! Fuuuuuuuccckkkkkk. He put his face on the pillow and let misery and embarrassment take over him. 

Not only had they no figured out a plan to help Ahmi, but now this! Being a teenager was definitely hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I wanted to give a quick update. I discussed for a bit the gender of Jin and Jimin in chapter seven. They are technically perceived as girls because they share Ahmi's dorm room. But to clarify, Ahmi sees them both as boys. Sorry if it got confusing, this is my first story. Thanks for all the feedback, and leaving kudos.


	14. A god stops a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors are running wild about Kim Ahmi. How much longer is she going to survive holding her misery in and the bulling by Ken?

A god stops a fight

Ahmi was keeping it together. It was surprising since it had been a little over a month that Ken had transferred to Ahmi’s school. She was keeping up with her work (kind of) and all of her other commitments: tutoring Jackson, helping her roommates, and checking in on Taehyung. 

But it was around week two when Ahmi knew she had to prepare for a fight. 

She need to pee, and was going to be late for class but nature called. It was there she heard the first rumors. Ahmi didn’t know the girls who were taking about it, and in reality it didn’t matter who they were but where the rumors came from: Ken. 

“Hey wanna hear some gossip?” 

“Always,” the voice responded with excitement. “What you got?”

“You know Kim Ahmi?”

“Yeah, yeah, the girl in class 3. Yeri and Hera’s dorm mate right?”

“Yeah her.”

“If I was half as smart as her my mom would faint. Did you know she hasn’t remediated once? Like not even once. How is that even possible?”

“Well apparently it’s possible if your parents buy your grades?”

“Shut up!”

“Oh yeah,” said a third voice. “Her parents are super close with the founder of the school and have people on the school board.. so they just make sure she doesn’t remediate anything.” 

“Well fuck that’s unfair,” Ahmi could picture the curled lip of the girl who now hated her. “I am here getting no sleep and taking caffeine pills to stay awake for what?”

“Exactly,” agreed the other girl. “I mean I remediated three classes but I earned my grades no one bought them for me.”

Ahmi had given herself a minute before leaving the stall, washing her hands, and going to class. If Ahmi had been any other person she would have broken down, but she had been through this few years back. Kyungri might go by another name but the games she played were the same. By the next day, Ahmi knew the rumors about her had spread. But it didn’t matter, people would say what they wanted even if they knew it wasn’t true. She was ready. She had friends. Lee Kyungri wouldn’t make her run away again.

It was the next week when she was getting ready for gym that she heard the next set of rumors. 

“Well why do you think she doesn’t have any friends that are girls?”

“Wait aren’t Hera and Yerin friends with her?”

“No, they’re just dorm mates with her. She roommates with Ken’s friend Jinnie and Jeongguk’s girlfriend Jimin.”

“Oh yeah that’s right.” 

“Besides when do you see any of them hangout with her?” 

“Well now that you bring it up it is strange”

“See I am telling you it has to be true”

“But do you really think, she’s that cheap? I mean it’s one thing to have your parents buy your grades, but to be that low?”

”If she’s willing to let her parents buy her grades, I don’t doubt that she’d be that low.” 

“Huh, goes to show how you don’t know people. She looks so plain and quiet who'd know that she was really a low life.” 

Ahmi was so pissed it was almost impossible for her to think. Ken hated her yes. Why, Ahmi didn’t really understand, but to bring other people into their fight? Ahmi had to swallow all her words, close her locker, and go to class. 

She was feeling horrible. Ahmi was tired and stressed. She was snapping at people and it made her feel even more horrible, but even little things were pushing her to anger. She just wanted to hide from everything and everyone but she couldn’t. She still had responsibilities to fulfil, and Ahmi wouldn’t burden her friends with her problems. It was bad enough they were getting implicated because of her. 

It wasn’t until the next day when she tried to open her locker and found it full of mean notes that she realized how her friends were implicated, and how far Ken was willing to take things. 

Apparently, not only were her parents buying her grades, but now she was a whore. She was a whore who was sleeping with all her friends because lord forbid that she could make friends any other way. As Ahmi made her way back to her dorm, she prayed that Ken wouldn’t appear in front her. Ahmi made it back without running into anyone, and the dorm was empty. Jimin was in math class with Jeongguk. Jin had history, and Yeri and Hera were in English. 

Ahmi walked into her room changed out of her uniform and sat on her bed. She looked out the window and stared at the gardens below. Why was her life so miserable and painful? She had worked so hard to shed all that had weighed her down before, and rebuild herself into someone she could be proud and now this? She flopped on her bed and put in her headphones and hit shuffle on her playlist. She looked up at her BTS posters as the guys stared down at her. Tomorrow came on and she started crying. 

Same day, same moon  
24/7 every moment repeats  
My life is in between 

“I am sorry, “Ahmi whispered as she closed her eyes. 

It’s funny, you think anything  
Is possible when you’re a kid  
When you feel how hard it is to get through a day 

“I thought I could do better.” Ahmi said as she cried unable to control the misery she felt. 

I have a long way to go but  
Why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration  
But the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will  
Be different from today  
I’m just wising 

When Ahmi woke up, she was tucked in her bed and it was late in the day. Jimin must have tucked her in. She should get up eat something and maybe try to get some work done, but she just couldn’t. She would take today to be miserable and face tomorrow. Ahmi was about to let herself wallow in misery when there was a light knock on the door. 

Jin walked in. “Here eat,” he said as he put a tray in front of Ahmi. 

Ahmi looked down to see a bowl of porridge, some toast and tea. “I am not hungry.” 

Jin walked out of the room as if he hadn’t heard a word she said. He came back a few minutes later with a kitchen chair and set it next to the bed. 

“Eat,” he said again unmoved by her refusal. 

“I am not hungry,” Ahmi said as she pushed the tray off her lap. Ahmi rolled over to her side and stared at the wall. She didn’t want to see Jin. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to cry and be sad. Why wouldn’t he leave her alone, Ahmi started to cry again and drifted to sleep with a heavy heart. 

When Ahmi woke up again her room was completely dark, apparently being miserable was also exhausting. Ahmi rolled on her back and stared at her ceiling. What was she going to do next? She didn’t want to go to class. The whispers and rumors were following her everywhere she went, and now she wasn’t so sure she could face her friends. 

How could she face Hoseok who had always been so nice to her? Hoseok who looked out for her and had instantly accepted Jackson into their circle for her. Hoseok who had forced Yoongi to talk to her when he thought she was having a hard time. Hoseok who looked out for Jimin and Jeongguk. How could she bother Yoongi who took care of her? After they had become friends, the rumors about her as a transfer student had virtually disappeared and it was because of Yoongi. Min Yoongi had made it clear to anyone who was interested that if someone messed with Ahmi they would have to deal with him. Ahmi knew that the reason why people had waited so long to vandalize her locker and her things was because of him. How could she face sweet Jeongguk? He was such a good kid and now his reputation would be ruined because of her. Ahmi rubbed her face and tried to think of what to do next when she heard a knock on the door again. 

To her surprise, Jin flipped on the lights and walked in with a tray. He set it down in front of her and said, “eat.” 

“I told you I am not hungry.”

Jin simply took his seat next to her bed and looked at her. “Jin, I am not hungry.” Ahmi tried to push the tray out of the way again, and Jin stopped her. 

“Eat,” he said again. Ahmi looked away. She didn’t need him. She wanted to be alone why didn’t he understand. After a few moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Please eat.” 

He sounded worried. 

Ahmi sighed, she was too tired to argue or fight anymore. She nodded lightly and turned towards Jin. He said nothing and moved the tray to his lap. He took the spoon and started to feed her. After the food was gone, he took her hand and walked her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Ahmi turned to walkout of the bathroom when Jin stood in her way, put his hand on her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror.

She looked like hell. Her eyes were puffy from crying all day. Her yellow bear pj’s were wrinkled and her hair was insane. She peeked into the mirror to look at Jin. He looked flawless as always. He was wearing a sweater of a soft pink shade. His hair was combed forward which made him look younger and soft somehow. Jin picked up a hair brush and started to detangle her hair. Ahmi opened her mouth to complain, but just didn’t have the strength to argue. When he was done brushing her hair, she let him lead her back to the room where he tucked her in. 

“Sleep,” he said in a soft soothing voice. “You’ll feel better after some more sleep.” 

Ahmi held Jin’s hand as she drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Ahmi prepared herself to deal with whatever Ken was going to throw her way. She decided that it was best to not be seen so she skipped breakfast and went straight to class. Ahmi would stay under the radar and hope for the best. 

Ahmi walked into class seconds before the teacher did so Hoseok had to sit quietly next to her; even though, he looked like he was dying to ask her questions. When they were dismissed, Ahmi waited until Hoseok bent down to get his stuff to powerwalk out of class. Hoseok would be mad at her, but it was best for now. The rumors were bad enough that maybe if she wasn’t seen with them they wouldn’t spread out of hand. However, the look on Yoongi’s face when she walked past him made her feel like a horrible person. They might ever forgive her but it was for the best. 

During lunch time, Ahmi went down to the study lab. If she went to the cafeteria, the guys would corner her and she couldn’t face them yet. She put her head in her hands. Why were things so bad? She was hungry and tired still and it was only noon she still had hours of school left. 

“Yeah that’s why Jinnie missed class yesterday.” 

“Oh god really? Kim Ahmi is gross. To think that she would blackmail such a sweet girl like Jinnie.”

“I heard she’s obsessed with her. Remember how she followed her around when the term started? I thought she was just being nice then, but at least now we know her real intentions.” 

“Now guys, we shouldn’t be too hard on Ahmi-shi, I am sure if her parents cared enough to get her the mental health help she needed she would be ok.” 

“Oh Ken, you’re way too nice especially since that girl bullied you too. I wouldn’t have been so quick to forgive her I can tell you that much.” 

“Well,” Ken’s voice dripped with fake sincerity. “Sometimes it’s best, I didn’t want to give her power over the person that I am now. I know she wronged me even if she wouldn’t apologize or acknowledge her wrong doing. It’s just a shame that Jinnie got caught up with her.”

Ahmi was livid. In retrospect she should have stayed quiet and just let them talk. At the end of the day it didn’t matter what they said. But she would have to blame hormones and the fact that she had obviously slept too much and lost her mind because the next thing she knew she was facing Ken and her two cronies. 

“Oh Ahmi, how are you feeling?” Ken asked. “We heard that you weren’t feeling well yesterday.” 

“I guess that must happen sometimes when you spend too much time on you back.” One of the other girl whispered. 

“If you want people to think that I am horrible, I don’t care, but I won’t let you bring other people down, Kyungri.” 

“Those are admirable words Ahmi, but I haven’t done anything. I am not the one that brings my friends down with my presence.” Ken anwered. 

“Kyungri, say whatever you want about me go ahead, I can take it but I won’t let you bring my friends into this.”

“Ahmi lay off,” one of the girls said. “Why are you blaming Ken? It’s not like she’s the only one that said something the whole school knows things about you.”

“Yeah,” the other girl responded. “Shouldn’t you have some shame and go hide or something. Why don’t you just leave the school?”

“Yeah, just leave,” the first girl agreed as she pushed Ahmi back. “No one even likes you here, go learn how to not be a whore.” Ahmi felt the girl push her again but harder this time. When the girl pushed her a third time, Ahmi fell to the floor and any bit of courage or rage that Ahmi had felt was gone. She officially didn’t know what to do.

“What’s going on here?” Ahmi looked up to see Jin make his way to her. Hoseok, Yoongi, Jeongguk, and Jimin, were standing by the door. 

Jin bent down to look at her, “Ahmi are you ok?” Ahmi just nodded as Jin helped her up. 

“Jinnie, we were just talking.” 

“Really?” Jin said not turning to face the girls. “Then why was Ahmi on the floor?” 

“Jinnie-shi we were doing this for you.” 

“Really? How so?” Jin answered as he turned to face the girls and Ken. His tone had been calm and friendly as always, it wasn’t until the girls saw Jin’s face that they realized their mistake. 

“Well we heard Ahmi had been bulling you.” Jin said nothing. 

“Yeah,” added the second girl. “Ahmi’s obsessed with you or something. The whole school is talking about it. We were just looking out for you. There are rumors that Ahmi has ‘strange likes’ if know what I mean. We just didn’t want people to think you were ‘strange’ like her.”

“Ahhhh,” Jin said as he pulled Ahmi directly behind him. “Well if that’s the case then there’s no problem right?” The girls nodded but Ken simply stood there. 

“I do have a question though just so that I know how to thank you guys properly. What do you mean by strange?”

“Well,” the first girl looked around unsure of what to say. “There are rumors that she…. Well that she..”

“Speak up,” Jin said. His voice carried some temper in it, “you seemed to have plenty to say earlier. 

“That Ahmi likes girls,” the second girl added. “That she’s obsessed with you and we just didn’t want people to think you were like her too.”

“Ahh,” Ahmi heard Jin say once more. “Well that definitely changes things.” 

Jin pulled Ahmi to his side and took her hand in his. Ken stared at their clasped hands. 

“I think there has been a misunderstanding,” Jin continued. “Kim Ahmi isn’t obsessed with me or trying to trick me into being a lesbian. The word is lesbian by the way or gay.”

Ahmi looked at Jin who was standing tall next to her. Jin’s hair shined in the dull light of the study room. 

“Because the truth is that, I am obsessed with her. I tried to convince Ahmi to go out with me all summer. She’s the reason I transferred here. I cut class to be with her yesterday because I care about her and we’re dating. Now if you guys have any more questions, please come and ask me. I would prefer that my girlfriend not hang around with people like you. Come on Ahmi, you missed lunch but I got you the red bean buns you like.” 

Ahmi let Jin pick up her things and guide her out of the study room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my ipod on shuffle as I was writing and BTS's song Tomorrow came on and it as a sign. This is a long chapter because I needed to squeeze all the drama in together. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to check out the fanart.


	15. A god has a girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Ahmi and Kim Jinnie are dating. It has been a week since the news hit and the student body obsessed with the Double Kim/ Jinmi couple.

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Ahmi said as she glanced over at Jin who had been standing next to her in complete silence for the past hour. He just rolled his eyes at her and said nothing. 

“Seriously,” Ahmi tried again. “I could have come to pay for the preorder of the WING album by myself.” Jin just rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms across his chest. They had been standing in line for almost two hours, but the WING album was dropping in a week and she needed it. 

It would have been much easier to order it online, but Ahmi didn’t have time to go home and bug her mom to use her debit card. The only option left was to take the bus, and stand in line for almost two hours to pay for her album. She had gone back and forth between what to do. Should she get the single album W.I.N. or G? She could select the random option and let the kpop gods decide which one she would get? Although Jin assured her that kpop gods did not exist, Ahmi wasn’t sure she believed him. BTS did exist after all and that had to be heavenly intervention. 

Both purchasing the single album or the random one were reasonable options, but she wasn’t reasonable. She was going to get the whole thing all four albums with the poster. The teasers to the new album were already insane and she couldn’t wait. Just thinking about it was making her hyperventilate, she looked up and Jin was judging her. Ahmi knew Jin didn’t read her mind anymore just her general emotions. Jin had told her that to turn that aspect of their relationship off would exert more energy than he had to spare so she had dropped the issue. But she always caught him smiling at her when she was excited or looking worried when she as stressed. As a rule, Ahmi tried to pretend she didn’t notice this about him. Whenever her thoughts had turned to the very hot god of youth (*with a sculpted body, broad shoulders, perfect lips, gorgeous eyes, and broad shoulders did she mention that already…. Regardless worth mentioning twice) Ahmi had quickly shut it down. There was no point in getting infatuated with a man/god who was basically forced to be with you. Kim Ahmi had watched too many dramas to fall for that shit.

Speaking of drama, it was nice to be outside of school away from it all. It had been almost a week since the smack down in the study lab. People were still avoiding her, but now it was for another reason. She Kim Ahmi, had a girlfriend, and not any girlfriend, no. But the ever wonderful and gorgeous, gift to mankind, secretly the god of youth, Kim Jinnie. Once the shock of the fight wore off, Ahmi had suffered a tiny meltdown which resulted in a full-blown screaming match between herself and Jin. 

Between Yeri, Hera, and Jimin they had separated them and Jimin had spoken to each individually. Yeri and Hera apparently had always believed that Jin and Ahmi had been dating so they assumed the fight was about them coming public with the relationship. She knew that Yeri, Hera and practically everyone saw Jin as a girl, but to her Jin looked like Jin. He still left his hair long like the first night they had met and while he was beautiful Jin also had a something very male about him. It was hard to think that people saw past that, but she supposed that his bright energy helped. But at the end of the day regardless of the problem between her and Jin, he had saved her. 

Because of what he’d done, Ahmi felt like she could breathe again. She wasn’t constantly suffocating under the stares and words of everyone around her. The line started moving and it snapped her out of her reflection. 

As Ahmi and Jin made their way closet to the entrance of the store, they both failed to notice how much attention was being paid their every move.

A girl with straight dark hair elbowed her companion to get her attention,” Jihyo.” 

“Yes?” Her companion answered not looking up from the information on her phone. She was looking at the list of tracks for the WING album. It was going to be glorious. Her parents were going to be so mad when they saw the charge on her “emergency credit card” but if this wasn’t an emergency she didn’t know what was. 

“Isn’t that Kim Jinnie, and Kim Ahmi together?” Both girls peeked around the crowd to get a better look. 

“Yes, that’s them,” the girl confirmed. “They look cute don’t they?” Her friend nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t have thought that they made a cute couple, but they really do. They both have a similar height which I think is nice.” 

“Yes, you’re right. They’re both charming in their own way, right? Hey let me borrow your phone mine’s almost dead.” 

“For what?”

“I am going to text Hyosung and give her the gossip.”

__ 

Minutes after Kim Jinnie declared she was dating Kim Ahmi news spread like wild fire through the school. While some remained suspicious about the news, this bit of information had resulted in a full blown investigation by the student body into every detail of the Double Kim relationship or Jinmi as they were also being called. 

This all started two nights after the declaration when Ahyoung was walking back to school with her boyfriend Jonghyung. 

“Ahyoungie, isn’t that Kim Jinnie walking with Kim Ahmi?” Ahyoung looked up in time to see Jinnie lead Ahmi down the street. 

Jinnie was walking gracefully weaving in and out through the crowd making room so Ahmi could walk comfortably. Ahyoung noticed the light steps that Jinnie took versus the stomps that propelled Ahmi forward. Ahyoung stifled a giggle as she saw Ahmi trip over her own foot. She watched as Jinnie smoothly stabilized Ahmi and placed a light hand on her back. 

Ahyoung recognized the move instantly because that’s what Jonghyung did to her. She didn’t really know what to think when she heard rumors about Kim Ahmi. When Ahyoung had tried to discuss the rumors with Jonghyung he had gotten really upset. He had told her that people liked to talk and that all of his interactions with Kim Ahmi had always been pleasant. Jonghyung had also mentioned that it wasn’t fair that because Ahmi was quiet and kept to herself that such wild rumors kept on spreading about her. Ahyoung had agreed. Kim Ahmi just seemed quiet and nice it was impossible for all those rumors to be true, but apparently one as true. Ahmi and Jinnie were daing. Ahyoung saw Jinnie touch Ahmi’s elbow lightly and both girls turned into a shop. 

“They look cute don’t they?” Ahyoung asked as she moved closer to Jonghyung. He nodded and guided Ahyoung through the crowd. 

**

Hyosung  
Jinmi alert people

Seohyun  
Oh oh oh where?

Hyosung  
Mina and I just spotted Jinmi in line waiting to preorder the BTS album

Seohyun  
Shut up? What were they doing?

Hyosung  
Idk making out?!

Seohyung  
THEY WERE MAKING OUT!!!! Skn;;sjoifjeinbk;

Hyosung  
Nooo. They were just waiting in line Mina and I weren’t close to them or anything. 

Jihyo  
Choa and I saw them too! Hyosung where were you in the line? 

Seohyung  
When I get a Jinmi alert I expect more details 

Choa  
We were way by the back we got there super late. Someone (Jihyo) cough cough couldn’t wake up in time. So now my album will be shipped a week after… AFTER the release

Jihyo  
Hey I was tired! We had testing and I didn’t sleep in like a week. 

Hyosung  
Hahahah my bad Seonhyung! Next time I’ll weasel past the defenses bring my spy equipment and submit a full report, Captain! 

Seonhyung  
YOU BETER

Ahyoung  
Jongyung and I saw them as well…

Seohyung  
TELL ME EVERYTHING 

Hyosung  
And..

Choa  
Ahhhh tell us the gossip 

Jihyo  
Where did you see them? 

Ahyoung  
Jonghyung actually spotted them less than week ago. Jinnie was leading Ahmi through the crowd the way he does with me. 

Choa  
Ahhhhh!!!!! (heart eyes) I love them! They look so cute together. 

Hyosung  
Damn where were they? 

Ahyoung  
Yes we saw them just walking down the street and then they walked into a store. I think they were meeting Jimin and Jeongguk. 

Seonhyung  
Ohhhhh think it was a double date?

Jihyo  
Double date!! Ahhhhhh!!! Kookie and Jimin are seriously the cutest thing ever! They always look so sweet together. 

Hyosung  
They are sweet although a week ago I walked into one of the study rooms and I got scorched with I want to kiss you vibes. The sexual tension almost burned my eyebrows off. Hahahahaha.

Seonhyung  
I am dying hahhahahah Hyosung hahhaha I need to buy you lunch! Hahahahahaha 

Choa  
Ahhh double date! I need a boyfriend…. Jihyo you’re great an all but… I need a man

Hyosung  
Hey! Pity party elsewhere Ahyoung what else did you see?

Ahyoung  
Nothing we just saw them walking it was sweet the way Jinnie takes care of Ahmi. Jonghyung agrees. 

Mina  
Do you guys really think they’re dating? And not just friends or something?

Choa  
Totally dating!

Jihyo  
Dating for sure and they’re so cute!

Hyosung  
Yeah dating for sure. THEY MUTS DATE AND KEEP MY FAITH IN ROMANCE ALIVE. 

Ahyoung  
I do think they’re dating not just because of what they said but of how they are together. They just look close…. You know like dating close not just roommates close. 

Jia  
I can confirm that they’re dating. 

Seonhyung  
What do you KNOW?

Jia  
I asked Jinnie in English. 

Jihyo  
Hahahahah you fucken crazy ass…. Did you really ask her? 

Jia  
Hell yes I asked! Jinni just smiled and said yes. I almost fainted that woman shouldn’t be allowed to smile and look that happy. I know some people have been up at arms about it but I don’t get why. 

Mina  
You don’t? I am not saying I am against it but…its just not as common. Plus arguably the most popular girl and the transfer student?!

Choa  
Doesn’t make it wrong! AHHHH SHE SMILED end me now! 

Jihyo  
So? They’re like a walking romance drama! Who are we to stand in the way of their love?!

Mina  
Hey! Hey hey! I said I wasn’t against it.. but some people are. 

Seonhyung  
Well they’re stupid then. Jihyo hahaha what drama have you been watching? Hahaha (text me later)

Jihyo  
Agreed (and ok it as so good!!)

Jia  
Agreed 

Ahyoung  
As long as they care and support each other that’s all that matters. If they make each other better then why not be together?

Hyosung  
Ahyoung don’t make me block you from this chat! Ever since Jonghyung finally asked you out you’re too corny…. Although I agree. 

Jihyo  
Hahahahahaha let her be Hyosung.. its not her fault we’re all single

 

***  
A week earlier 

“Master what were you thinking?”

Jin simply paced around the dorm room. He turned to look out the window and Ahmi’s stupid BTS posters stared down at him. The usual pleasant faces of the dancing boys now smiled and mocked his misery. Jin had made another mess of things and he knew it. The problem was that he couldn’t bring himself to be sorry for it, and nothing anyone said could convince him otherwise. 

Ahmi was suffering. It had taken him much longer than it should have to catch on to the rumors. His focus was set on Ahmi so he had missed the odd looks that had been sent her way and the sea of whispers that raged whenever she entered or left the room. Once he had heard the rumors Jin couldn’t accept that anyone would believe such foolish things about Ahmi. Just a look at her would have proved that it was all false, but the rumors were juicy and begged to be repeated. 

He had been walking out of the cafeteria to go look for Ahmi when a pale faced Jimin followed by a frightened Jeongguk had run up to him. Before Jimin even reached him, his companion threw everything that he had seen his way. But amid the images and words, it was Ahmi’s face of defeat and pain that frightened him the most. He felt Yoongi and Hoseok walk behind him as Jeongguk started to explain the situation. Before Jeongguk finished, Jin was at a dead run towards the study lab.

Nothing could have prepared him to see the child he loved on the floor close to tears. 

As he picked her up off of the floor Jin realized that he had lived centuries but he would move mountains for this child. He had always prided himself on not intervening with humans in a romantic way. His fellow gods didn’t always act honorably but in Jin’s experience it always ended poorly for the human not for the god. Humans loved so entirely because they had one life to live at a times. Gods on the other hand were more careless with love having felt it multiple times in their eternal existence. However for Jin this was not the case. No one had ever interested him romantically, he cared for all humans equally although in all honesty some were more interesting than others, until he met this girl. 

Jin had shut his mind to her and it still hadn’t soothed the curiosity he had about her. He had tried to make room between them, but he always found himself by her side. He might regret giving himself the indulgence of being close to her, but he’d pay for that later. 

“Master what were you thinking?” Jimin asked again “Do you realize this could lead to more problems?”

Jin turned to face his companion. “What happened between you and Jeongguk?” Jimin turned every shade of red known to man. 

“Master I-“

“Ippi how long have we been together?” Jin asked as he came to put his arm around Jimin’s shoulders 

“A few centuries, at least Master” Jimin responded 

“Great, and have I ever led you astray” Jin asked, but the look on Jimin’s face told him that the answer wasn’t one he would like. There was that time in the Hellenistic period but that as so long ago it shouldn’t count. 

“Forget I asked,” Jin said as he walked away from Jimin to pick up a picture of Ahmi and her brother that was on her desk.

“Master?”

“Ippi would you believe me if I said that I had to save her?” Jin asked as he put the picture back on her desk. “Would you believe me if I said it took everything in me to not destroy the room after I got her out.” Jin bit out the last words trying to check his temper. Jimin remained quiet behind him. 

“Master I know you care for her, but will this do more harm than good?” 

Jin sure hoped not. “I don’t know Ippi.,,”

**

“You didn’t have to come with me.” Ahmi said as she looked up at him. Jin had been standing next to her quietly enjoying her excitement. Ahmi’s dancing boys were having a comeback and it had been a solid week of excitement. With Ahmi’s mind clear of drama, she had gone back to enjoying herself and being the bright, warm girl he loved. Jin just rolled his eyes at her. She looked bit peeved at his response and it made him happy to see her slight peak of temper. She spent too much time hiding her real wants and needs that even her slight annoyance delighted him. 

“Seriously,” Jin heard her say. “I could have come to pay for the preorder of the WING album by myself.” He answered by rolling his eyes at her again and crossing his arms while moving closer to her. 

Jin had spent the last week glued to her side. Much to his delight everyone seemed to have noticed except Kim Ahmi. She still tried leaving the dorm every morning without him, but he had fixed that by joining Yoongi’s weekly activity of walking Hoseok and Ahmi to class.

The first day that Jin had shown up to walk Ahmi to her class Yoongi had simply nodded a greeting to him. Jin really did like Yoongi. He didn’t ask questions and accepted things. When Hoseok walked out of class with Ahmi at his elbow, Jin simply smiled back at Hoseok’s face of delight and Ahmi’s look of confusion. During lunch time, Jin sat next to Ahmi across from Yoongi and Hoseok while Jimin and Jeongguk at across from each other without meeting each other in eye. Jin was going to have to figure out what had happened there, but for now his child was safe and that was all that was important. 

After school, Hoseok had made some noise about going to karaoke. They had all agreed but Hoseok and Yoongi had some errands to run and Jeongguk and Jimin had a late session so they agreed to meet there. 

As they walked through the street later in the day, Jin was glad to have alone time with Ahmi. Surprisingly enough even though Jin shared a room with Ahmi, they rarely spent alone time together. Ahmi was always surrounded by someone which made sense of course she was bright and full of life. The only alone time Jin had with her was when she slept. 

During the nights Jimin completed his companion duties by roaming through the dorm looking for request Jin could fulfil. Getting him back to full power was still a priority. Jin was using his power to keep Ahmi healthy and hide him and Jimin. As a result, Jimin had no idea that Jin still slept on Ahmi’s bed since she started having nightmares. He knew he should stop sneaking into her bed before Jimin or someone else noticed but he didn’t want to. Ahmi curled around him every night rubbing her face against his neck and he couldn’t resist holding her. 

Tomorrow something might change in her heart and she would no longer need him as many of his followers had, but for now he would protect her and love her as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am back with an update. I will be updating regularly again. I hashed out the next part with my co-author/muse. I do want to give a little warning for the next chapters. The wings album was AMAZING and for the ARMY that know there was also quite a bit of fandom drama. I am going to be discussing a bit of it here just because Ahmi is a fan and she would have known. It also lines up with the drama that will happen next muahahahaha. So I am not shading anyone or trying to start any issues. This is just how the last comeback went.


	16. A companion clears the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is going crazy Jimin won't talk to him. What's worst is he doesn't know what to do and Jimin has a new study partner.

Day 7

It was officially a week before the comeback and Ahmi was losing her mind. She thought that paying for her album would ease some of the anticipation but that did not happen. The views on each of the teasers reached million views in what felt like minutes. There was also huge talk of the theory behind each teaser. Ahmi couldn’t remember being more excited and she was not ready! BTS was going to slay and she wasn’t sure her heart could take it. She had the V-life app downloaded along with the Snow app and she as ready. 

Ahmi needed to catch up on work because she wasn’t sure she would go to class on the 10th. She needed a personal day. There was no way that she would be able to focus anyway. She had some math, English and a project to finish up this was on top of her daily work for each class. 

Ahmi got her things together and walked out of the dorm to meet Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jackson for their study session. When Ahmi got downstairs she saw Jeongguk sitting on a bench waiting for her.

“Jeonggukie, what are you doing here? Don’t you have study hall with Jimin?” Usually Jimin and Jeongguk worked on Mondays in the study hall. They didn’t have study hall on their schedule, but Ahmi had assumed this was another excuse to hangout. They were awful cute together. 

“Noona, can I talk to you for a few minutes?” 

Ahmi agreed and followed Jeongguk into an open study room. Her heart sank at the look on Jeongguk’s face. “What’s wrong kookie?” 

“Noona… I am really sorry to bother you about with this,” Jeongguk explained putting his hands in his pockets and looking restless, “But, I need to ask you a question.” Ahmi nodded getting a bit more worried. Jeongguk was a quiet guy, but he look so serious, intense and upset. “I need to ask you a question,” he started again, “But I can’t really explain anything.”

“Sure Jeonggukie… anything if I can help. What’s the matter?” Ahmi asked. What could be bothering Jeongguk? 

“I wanted to know if…” Jeongguk trailed off looking past Ahmi towards the door. Ahmi turned around and saw Jimin in the hall. Adorable Jimin was frozen in the hall looking past Ahmi to Jeongguk. 

Jimin then smiled at Ahmi said nothing to Jeongguk and turned to walk away. Jeongguk walked past Ahmi towards the door. “Jiminshi,” Jeongguk called, but to Ahmi’s surprise Jimin kept on walking and disappeared around a corner. Jeongguk hit the door frame. 

“Jeongguk, is everything ok?” Ahmi asked. 

“Yes Noona, I am sorry to bother you please forget anything happened.” Jeongguk said as he bowed to her and walked away. 

What the hell?! Ahmi thought. What could have happened between those two? Now that she thought of it, she hadn’t really seen them alone together. Usually Jimin and Jeongguk were glued to each other but lately she had only seen them together when they all hung out. Something must have happened and she missed it by wallowing in her own pity. She would have to ask Hoseok about it and see if she could help in some way. 

At the end of her study session, Ahmi walked Jackson outside. She really missed hanging around with him. “I miss your face.”

“Of course you do,” he replied giving her a cheesy smile. 

“Forget, I said anything,” Ahmi replied as she pushed him. Jackson just laughed. 

“Thanks for keeping tabs on Tae,” Ahmi said. “I’ve been super worried about him.” 

“Yeah its no problem. Bam doesn’t know much about that blond kid Minho, but he said that nothing has happed for sure. If the kid is bothering Tae its not in class or during break.” Jackson replied. 

“Yeah,” Ahmi replied. “Maybe I jumped to conclusions. Its hard to tell with Tae sometimes.”

“Tae is a tough kid though. If he needs something, I am sure he’ll ask…. He’ll do it in a weird way for sure but he’ll ask. Bam and his buddies seem to like Tae too so its all good.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you here,” Ahmi said as she stopped at the end of the drive way. “I have to run back and talk to Hoseok.” 

“Ahmi,” Jackson said as he reached out to hold her hand before he could walk away. Ahmi turned around to look at him. “What’s up?” she asked. 

“Kyungri is back and you said nothing.” Jackson held her hand tighter before Ahmi could walk away. “You don’t have to say anything just listen,” Jackson continued. “You have friends here. Hoseok, Yoongi, Jeongguk, Jimin, your roommates, and the babe Jin. You also have me Ahmi. You don’t have to deal with her alone.” Ahmi said nothing. “Just next time something happens tell someone ok?” Jackson squeezed her hand one more time and walked down the street. At the end of the block, he turned around waved at her and disappeared. 

Ahmi felt guiltier. Something was wrong with Jeongguk and Jimin, she had worried Jackson and she was assuming Yoongi and Hoseok knew as well. There was something going on between those three. They were in cahoots with each other for sure. She would have to make amends. Ahmi would start with Jimin and Jeongguk. 

She walked back to the study room to find Hoseok waiting for her. “Thanks for waiting,” Ahmi said as she pulled a chair and sat down. 

“What’s up?” Hoseok asked with a huge smile of mischief. He’d been smiling at her like that lately since the whole Kim Jinnie girlfriend incident. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Jimin and Jeongguk. I think something has happened between them. Jimin has been out of it a bit. I had assumed it was school their testing period just ended, but I don’t think so. Jeongguk was waiting for me downstairs before our study session and wanted to ask me a question. But before he told me what wrong Jimin walked by and Jeongguk didn’t say anything. Then Jeongguk tried to talk to Jimin and Jimin just walked away! Then Jeongguk hit the door and I was going to….. Hoseok?” Ahmi asked because all of a sudden Hoseok was looking incredibly uncomfortable and had turned beet red. 

Ahmi narrowed her eyes. “What do you know?” She asked. Hoseok simply fidgeted in his chair. “Hoseok?!” Ahmi asked again. 

“Ok, ok!” Hoseok threw his hands up. “But don’t ask me what happened, I won’t tell you. You have to ask Jimin about it and I suggest that you don’t. But, I’ll talk to Jeongguk and take care of it ok.”

Ahmi didn’t know what to make of the situation. Apparently something HAD happened and it had happened a week ago but no one had said anything. These jerks she thought. “Ok Jung Hoseok, you’d better fix this or else ok?” Ahmi said as she started to gather her things. “And, if you need help you’ll come get me right?” Hoseok nodded a bit too eagerly. What the hell did these boys do?

**  
Ahmi was making a to-do list and planning her week when she heard the door open. Jimin walked and set his things down. Ahmi watched as he slowly put his things away and organized his bunk. The usual cheerfulness that radiated out of Jimin seemed dull and he was distracted. 

“Jiminah,” Ahmi called as she walked towards Jimin. 

“Ahmi, how was your day?” Jimin asked putting a smile on his face. 

“It was ok. I just organized my things for the week. BTS is having their comeback in a week!” Jimin smiled back at Ahmi, but she noticed that the smile didn’t really reach his usually friendly eyes. 

“Jimin is everything ok? You don’t look like your usual self.” Ahmi said as she sat on the floor next to Jimin. 

“What’s wrong Jimin? Can I help?” 

“Oh its nothing Ahmi, I just have a lot to do later for my regular duties and I have home work to work on. I am just a little drained, but once my Master gets out of class I’ll feel better.” Ahmi put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Did something happen with Jeongguk?”

Jimin’s shoulders slumped a little and said nothing. “You don’t have to say anything, “Ahmi continued, “but if you need anything I am here.” 

Ahmi took both of Jimin’s hands and squeezed. Jimin smiled up at her. 

**  
The Boy’s dorm  
“Yoongi you need to talk to him!”

“Hell no!”

“Yoongi! You HAVE to talk to him!”

“No Hoseok, I won’t I don’t even know what happened. Why do I have to talk to him?”

“I’ll tell you-“

“Oh hell no! I don’t want to know. No Hoseok! No, lalalalalala!” Yoongi threw on his jacket and waked out of his dorm room then quickly walked out of the dorm. 

Damn the man. Hoseok thought. 

Hoseok made his way to the other side of the dorm to Jeongguk and Mark’s room. He knocked lightly on the door half praying Jeongguk was still downstairs studying with Jimin and there was no problem. But Hoseok had no such luck as Jeongguk answered the door and walked back to lay down on his bed. 

“Jeonggukie..” Hoseok started but hell where was he supposed to begin? Last week when he had walked in on Kookie and Jimin he had seen way too much and had realized that 1) Jimin and Jeongguk liked each other. And not just plutonic we hold hands but like like the hormones are ranging like each other. 2) Jeongguk the boy wonder had snuck a girl into the boy’s dorm. Which is a minimum of a month of detention. And lastly 3) Jeongguk had gotten Park Jimin to take her shirt off. If he hadn’t walked in on them, Hoseok would have high fived Jeongguk and tried to get the boy a beer. Because you sneak a girl into your dorm and get her shirt off you earn a beer. But instead of this being a happy incident, Jimin was upset (naturally) and not talking to Jeongguk at all. Jeongguk was moping around the dorm looking like his video games had all been stolen. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Jimin had been hanging out with another guy from their class. Mark had seen her with some kid in study hall all week, but Hoseok was pretty sure Jeongguk didn’t know. 

“Is Jimin still avoiding you?” Jeongguk growled and put the pillow over his face. 

“Maybe you could try apologizing?” Hoseok suggested. 

“Hyung! You don’t think I’ve tired?” Jeongguk said as he sat up in bed, “Jimin won’t even stay in the same room with me! I just want to say sorry and for things to be ok. I shouldn’t have suggested we come here! I ruined everything.” 

Hoseok approached the bed. “Jeongguk its ok. I am sure Jimin is just embarrassed about what happened if you give it a little bit of time it will be ok.” Hoseok thought about the kid in their class and added. “But you should talk to Jimin soon apologize and give the rest some time.” 

Jeongguk looked up at him his eyes misty with frustration. “You think so hyung?” 

“Yeah Kookie it will be ok. Let’s think of a way to get you to talk to Jimin alone.” 

Day 6 before the comeback 

Jeongguk was waiting by the entrance of the study hall. After his pep talk with Hoseok, he just needed to talk to Jimin. If he got the chance to talk, he knew he could make amends with Jimin. Hoseok hyung had told him Jimin had been hiding in the downstairs study hall. So here he was waiting for Jimin to talk out. He had a speech in his mind with sub-points. He would get Jimin to hear him. 

“Jeongguk, are you looking for Jiminah?” 

Jeongguk turned around to see Mina a girl that Jimin and he had English with. “Yes, I don’t have my phone on me and I waiting for Jimin to come out of study hall. 

Mina tilted her head to the side looking confused. “Oh well Jimin is in the small study hall.” Before Jeongguk could make a move Mina’s next words crushed his heart. “But isn’t Jimin studying with Chanyeol? I’ve seen them study together for the last week.” 

Jeongguk felt the color drain from his face. Jimin was with Chanyeol! Chanyeol was a tall guy from their class. He was really popular with the girls in their class, and unlike Jeongguk, Chanyeol was friendly and lively. “That’s right,” Jeongguk heard himself say. “I must have forgotten. Thanks Mina.” And turned to go find Jimin.

As Jeongguk made his way to the small study hall on the other side of the library all he could think was that he just needed to talk to Jimin. If they could talk, they could clear up the any misunderstandings and he could apologize. If Jimin didn’t like him that was ok, but he didn’t want Jimin to not be friends with him. He could deal with just being Jimin’s friend if that’s all he could have, but not having Jimin in his life wasn’t an option anymore. Chanyeol’s friendly face kept on popping into his mind but Jeongguk wasn’t ready to deal with that. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with Jimin having a boyfriend and he needed a clear head. 

Jeongguk was feeling balanced and clear headed until he saw Chanyeol holding Jimin’s hand. 

Jeongguk was almost always calm. People that knew him well said he was always cool headed, but he felt far from that. Chanyeol towered over Jimin and was smiling down as he tugged at Jimin’s arm. He was holding Jimin’s bag and pulling Jimin towards one of the exits. Jimin was giving Chanyeol a shy smile and reaching for the bag. 

Jeongguk sped up until he stood in front of Jimin blocking Chanyeol

God he had missed Jimin. He missed Jimin’s smile. He missed Jimin’s soft eyes. He missed Jimin’s voice talking to him about anything really. “We need to talk,” he heard himself say. He took the hand that Chanyeol was holding and pulled Jimin away. “Keep the bag,” he heard himself say not even bothering to look at Chanyeol’s surprised face and walked out of the library. Jeongguk registered the stunned faces of his classmates but didn’t stop waking until he was outside by the gardens. 

Out in the gardens, Jimin tugged free from his hold. “Jeonggukshi, I told you I don’t have anything to say” 

Jeongguk walked towards Jimin, but every step he took forward Jimin took a step back. Jeongguk kept on walking until Jimin’s back hit the wall of the school. Jeongguk shouldn’t be happy because Jimin looked nervous but this was better than Jimin not taking to him. He would take Jimin’s temper and anger as long as Jimin wasn’t avoiding him anymore. 

“Jeonggukshi,” Jimin said. 

“NO,” Jeongguk shook his head. “Listen to me this time. I am sorry about what happed. I am sorry Hoseok Hyung walked in when he did. I am sorry that I moved in on you without making my intentions clear. I am sorry I snuck you into the boy’s dorm. I am sorry that I let you leave that day without an explanation and I am-“

“Stop apologizing,” Jimin said, “I don’t want you to apologize just forget the whole thing ok I don’t want to talk.” Jimin’s voice cracked a bit at the end. “You don’t understand,” Jimin whispered as Jeongguk came to stand in front of him. 

“Jimin, I don’t care. I like you….Whether you’re a man, girl, alien, I don’t care anymore just let be by your side.”

Jimin looked nervous but Jeongguk pressed on. This was his chance he couldn’t let Jimin get away. “Jiminshi,” he said as he held both of Jimin’s hands. He bent down a bit to look into Jimin’s eyes. “Jiminshi,” he said again and saw Jimin’s eyes soften. “I don’t care. You can explain what happened or not. I can wait.” Jimin tried to say something but Jeongguk interrupted. “I can wait Jimin.” Jeongguk said as he pressed his forehead to Jimin’s and closed his eyes. 

He waited and waited half expecting Jimin to push him away but nothing. He opened his eyes and saw soft tears glittering on Jimin’s eyelashes. He wrapped his arms around Jimin and felt Jimin squeeze him tight as well. 

After some time Jeongguk felt Jimin move under him, “You gave my bag away.” 

Jeongguk pulled back to look at Jimin’s face. “I’ll get it back for you.” He responded placing a soft kiss on the tip of Jimin’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to resolve this loose end. I like Kookie and Jimin together. I might include more of them here. They're super cute to write for. Also I am doing a chapter countdown until Ahmi experiences BTS's comeback. Blood, Sweat and Tears people!


	17. A god risks his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that things are settling down, Ahmi is going to throw Jimin a birthday party. The gang breaks up into teams to buy the cake, supplies and gift for Jimin. A simple trip to prepare a surprise party can't go wrong can't it?

Day 5

His Ahmi was perfect. 

Jin watched as Ahmi talked to a blushing Jeongguk. Jin already knew that Jeongguk and Jimin had made amends. Jimin and he had a long discussion about Jeongguk but at the end he had decided to leave the matter to Jimin. The fact that Jeongguk could see past the illusion to see Jimin clearly was spectacular in its own right. Jeongguk didn’t know who Jin was which was perfect. Besides, Jin thought, if it became a problem he’d just wipe Jeongguk’s memory later. It was a problem that had an easy solution. There was no point in worrying about it now. It did however give him one more thing to do. 

Jimin and he were already working nonstop fulfilling requests, but without a proper shrine it was harder to get the request and fulfill it. However neither he nor Jimin had come up with a solution to the problem. He was a pathetic god pretending to be a high schooler with a desk clock for a shrine. Jin heard Ahmi’s laugh and smiled. At least he had her. 

He was still using his power to keep her healthy, safe, and comfortable. She had been through so much lately that he still felt overprotective. And on top of that, his Ahmi couldn’t pass a single day without getting a bump, bruise or scrape. Jin watched as Hoseok and Yoongi joined them. It was Jimin’s birthday soon and Ahmi had gotten it stuck in her head that she wanted to do something nice.

“Does she know that you watch her like a creeper?”

Jin turned around to come face to face with Jackson. It wasn’t that Jin didn’t like Jackson. It was that his Ahmi liked Jackson enough for both of them. Jin knew that Jackson and Ahmi shared a special bond but it didn’t mean he had to like it 

Jin put a soft smile on his face. He was Ahmi’s friend he should be nice. “I was just going to join them. Are you here for Jimin’s birthday planning as well?”

“Yup,” Jackson answered as he walked past him and Jin couldn’t be more annoyed with the boy. 

**  
Jin was wrong being stuck with the boy was worst. They had broken up into pairs to get everything ready for Jimin’s birthday. Jeongguk was distracting Jimin at the comic book shop. Yoongi and Hoseok were getting a cake while Ahmi was off buying Jimin’s present. But he was stuck with Jackson getting party favors and supplies. 

Jin just didn’t like the idea of Ahmi going off by herself. He knew he was being ridiculous of course but he just didn’t like it. 

“So regular napkins or happy birthday napkins?”

Jin looked back to Jackson. “Happy birthday napkins,” he responded as he took the pack and put it in the basket. “But get a pack of regular ones. We’ll put these out and use the plain ones.” 

“Right! Ok sounds good. What’s next,” Jackson asked as he pulled out a list. 

**  
At end of two hours, Jin was ready to pull his hair out. He hadn’t been this far from Ahmi ever. Usually if he wasn’t with her Jimin watched over her. Jin tried to focus and control hi feelings before Jimin sensed something was off and he ruined the surprise. 

When he and Jackson walked out of the store loaded with party supplies, Jin turned his mind towards Ahmi seeking her out. 

“Hey want to get a snack before we head back?” Jackson asked. “We still have another hour before we have to meet up with everyone. 

“I’d rather go back and wait.”

“Come on don’t make it weird. I’ll call Ahmi to give her an update.” 

Jin could hear Ahmi’s voice through the receiver and felt instantly better. She needed another 30 minutes and would meet up with them. She could be safe for 30 minutes without him couldn’t she? 

**  
Jin was running as fast as his feet could take him. Something was wrong with Ahmi. He had been sitting getting ready to enjoy delicious food (his one true love) with everyone else when suddenly he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. 

He had run out of the restaurant while Jimin had quickly explained that they needed to find Ahmi to the rest of the group. Jin couldn’t pin point her location just the general area. Jimin had run in the other direction with Jeongguk to look for Ahmi. Jackson, Hoseok and Yoongi were looking as well. 

Jin stopped to clear his head. He would find her. He felt the soft pulse of her mind and ran in the opposite direction. Jin stopped again his power searching for Ahmi and came up empty. He tried to keep the panic down. He ran down another block and again pushed his power as far as he could to search of her. If gods could pray he would be doing that right now, he needed to find her. He felt another pulse and ran towards it. 

Jin ran full force into Ken. “Jinnie quick quick its Ahmi she’s hurt.” Jin ran after Ken feeling panic and anxiety vibrating from the girl’s body. They turned a corner and he saw her. Ahmi was on the floor, limps sprawled everywhere, and a wrapped present a few feet away. 

Jin ran towards her his power probing at Ahmi’s lifeless body looking for a pulse. By the time he dropped to her side he found the faint pull of her pulse and almost exploded with relief. No, no, no, no, she wouldn’t die or leave him. He swore to protect her and he would. His mind registered the damage: internal bleeding, concussion, broken ribs, fractured ankle and bruising so much bruising. 

“I was coming back from shopping when I spotted Ahmi,” Ken said in a shaky voice. “I was about to call out when I saw her trip and fall down the stairs. I tried to feel for a pulse but I wasn’t sure what to do. I am glad I found you… I didn’t”

“Go find Jimin. The rest of them should be on their way,” Jin said without taking his eyes off of Ahmi’s pale face. 

“But I”

“Go get help!” Jin said louder this time. When Jin felt Ken’s energy disappeared, he turned towards Ahmi. She would die from these injuries, and he wouldn’t let her die. He needed time to help. Jimin he thought. Jimin! Ahmi is hurt, I need to heal her give me time. 

Jin pulled Ahmi into his arms and held her. He pooling all his power to the surface let it flow into her. Jin hoped he had enough power to help her. 

He stopped the bleeding and felt her heart beat stabilize. His power shifted towards her ribs mending the damage there. The pain from the injury tore through him. There was so much pain. He hoped that she had passed out before she had felt all the injuries. His power shifted once again weakly this time towards her head. Healing her body would do nothing if her mind wasn’t alert. His power waivered, but he pushed to help clear her head as his clouded from exhaustion. Come on Ahmi, he urged. Come on he insisted, but nothing. Ahmi’s heart was beating but her mind was silent. Jin tried to direct his power again but it wouldn’t respond to his command. He was getting weaker and weaker. 

He opened eyes to look at Ahmi. She looked so calm and peaceful. Jin wouldn’t let her die. He gathered the last bit of power bent his head and put his lips over hers. Her lips were so warm and soft against his cold ones. Please, wake up, he implored again. Take all of my power, Jin thought as he pressed his lips tighter on hers. 

Master stop! He heard Jimin yell into his mind. We’re coming the ambulance is here let go of her! Master let go of her. Master, stop!

A few seconds later, Jin felt Jimin’s arms around him pulling him away from Ahmi. He watched as medics checked Ahmi’s vitals. Jin felt the burst of Ahmi’s mind before his vision blurred and everything went black.


	18. A god falls ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi emerges from her accident with just a bump on her head and a sprained ankle. However, the god of youth had to pay a huge price to save her.

Day 5 

“Kim Ahmi do you know how worried I was?” Ahmi groaned internally. Her mom had gone on a rampage for the last hour. 

Ahmi had a bruise on her head and a sprained ankle. She didn’t remember falling down the stairs though. The doctor said that she had, had a small concussion so her head was still a little fuzzy about what happened. But she was lucky to have suffered no other injuries, the doctor had mentioned it multiple times. 

“Mom, I am fine.” Ahmi said again as she packed up her things. The doctor said she could go back to school but with restricted duties which meant whoop whoop no gym. Ahmi’s parents had argued for 15 minutes before they decided that it was best that Ahmi go back to school. After all, all Ahmi had was a small sprain and a bump on her head. 

**  
“Master that was really dangerous. You could have vanished. Vanished!” Jimin’s voice got really high at the end. 

“I know Jimin. I know but I had to. She was hurt.” Jin responded as Jimin helped him into the dorm. 

He had passed out from trying to heal Ahmi. Everyone had assumed that it was from the shock and if he was human that would have been the case. Jackson, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jeongguk had all paled at the sight of Ahmi’s injured body. Jimin had somehow managed to convince the guys to help bring him home instead of taking him to the hospital as the medics had suggested. Even now Jin was extremely pale from all the power he had used up. 

“I know Master but everything will be ok now. You just need to rest. Now you need to listen, I am going to put you in bed and you need to stay there ok? I’ll take care of everything else.” Jin let Jimin put him in bed and fuss over him. He really couldn’t ask for a better companion he thought as he let sleep take him. 

Day 4  
Ahmi, her name woke Jin up. It was late at night by the time he came to. He could feel Jimin moving through the dorm collecting requests. He steadied his breath and looked towards Ahmi’s bed surprised to see her there. He got to his feet and walked towards her. 

Ahmi was safe. 

He could clearly see the bump on her head and a little bruising around her temple. He lifted the covers and slipped into bed with her. He pushed what little power he had left and wrapped both of them in it. 

His power was thin and translucent. It didn’t carry the steady strong glow that it usually did but mingled with Ahmi’s scent it made him happy. He had found her in time and had been able to save her. He still had questions about how Ahmi had managed to fall down so many stairs, but those would wait for another day. 

Ahmi wiggled next to him and rubbed her nose against his neck. Her arm wrapped around his waist and brought him closer. Jin pulled Ahmi tighter to him and kissed her forehead. She was so warm he thought. The mark of his power still radiated from her and he was fascinated by it. He had never shared power with anyone the way he had with her. 

He liked seeing the pink glow of his power surround her. But he also knew it was making him terribly possessive. The image of her lifeless body flashed in his head and he pulled Ahmi even closer. Ahmi was safe he told himself. She was in his arms nothing could hurt her now. 

Jin dreamed. 

It was rare for a god to dream. He moved into states of meditation which are similar to sleep, but those never brought dreams. But on this night he dreamed of her, Ahmi. 

She was talking to him. Jin couldn’t hear what she was saying but her dimples flashed in a sign of happiness. She was gesturing at him with excitement for him to follow her. She smiled at him again and linked her arm with his. Was this happiness? No, he felt his mind tell him. 

This was much more dangerous than happiness. Men had wasted their lives pursuing happiness never to find it, but what he was feeling had destroyed empires. 

It was all there, he thought as he continued to look into Ahmi’s smiling face. 

He always thought of her, his Ahmi. He found himself smiling when he saw her or even heard her name. Living life as a human was bearable because of her. Even when she wasn’t by his side he brought images of her to mind because sometimes he just needed to see her. But worst of all he spent most of his energy on trying not to touch her. She was already stuck with him it would really be too much to ask more of her, but oh did he want to. 

**  
Ahmi surfaced slowly from sleep. She was not a morning person. It was hard to get up every morning and leave the comfort of her bed. That was one thing that she and Yoongi had bonded over. But this morning she felt like a warm toasty cinnamon bun. 

The doctor said that she would feel bruised and sore today but she felt fine. True, she hadn’t moved in inch but no signs of immediate pain and misery was good right?

Ahmi moved to stretch and found herself blocked in tight? What the?! She thought as she opened her eyes. And oh crap for the second time in her life, there was a man in her bed, and not just any man but the god of youth. 

Ahmi was about to work her way to release an epic scream when the heat of Jin’s body registered in her mind. He was hot, too hot. 

She untangled herself from his embrace and rolled Jin on his back. He still looked incredibly perfect, but his usually fair complexion had a distinct red flush of illness. There were also beads of sweat damping his beautiful hair making it stick to his forehead. She reached out to touch his head to feel for a fever but heisted. Jin and she did not touch each other. There always seemed to be a wall between them that both of them respected then again he was in her bed.

His skin was silky smooth, but underneath the smoothness he was boiling hot. Shit. She got out of bed and shifted quickly to emergency mode. She remembered a few years ago Tae had gotten super sick and had run a horrible fever. He had ended up in the hospital it had been so bad. 

She threw on her robe and sung the door open just to run face first into thin air. 

Ahmi got up from the floor. Now what, she thought. She rubbed her head and looked towards the door way. The door was open what the hell had pushed her back. She looked again and saw Jimin’s worried face. 

“Ahmi,” it sounded like Jimin was far away instead of just a few feet away. 

“Ahmi are you ok? Is my master ok?” 

Ahmi rubbed her head again and stood up trying to go push at the invisible door only to feel a sizzling hot energy.

“Jimin what’s going on?”

“Ahmi, is my master ok?”

“I think he has a fever,” Ahmi responded putting her hands up against the barrier testing its strength. 

“That’s not good,” Jimin said shaking his head. 

“No shit Jimin,.” Jimin just winced at the edge of temper. “Why can’t I get through?” She asked. 

“Well, I am not supposed to say anything,” Jimin trailed off. “But I suppose this is an emergency. When you got hurt Ahmi, yesterday…. Well it wasn’t just a sprain and a small concussion.” Jimin explained. “You were really hurt. My master and I couldn’t sense you at all. One second you were there the next it was gone like you’d been erased. We all rushed to find you but we couldn’t pinpoint where you were.”

Ahmi watched as Jimin wrung his hands together and his face paled retelling the story. “My master found you, and you were in really bad shape. He asked me to keep everyone away while he tried to heal you. But Ahmi,” Jimin raised his eyes to meet hers. “You must have been really hurt because my master used almost all of his power to heal you.” Jimin’s eyes watered, “He almost vanished. I had to pull him off of you or he would have used all his power to save you.” 

Ahmi saw was Jimin rubbed his face. She thought she had understood the bond between companion and god but she was wrong. Jimin didn’t just work with Jin: he loved him. 

“He passed out, Ahmi.” He continued, “I was able to give him some of reserve power, but when he came to he blocked me. I knew he was weak, but he wouldn’t let me do more.” 

Ahmi didn’t know what to do with that information. She turned towards her bed and looked at Jin. He looked so human right now. Breathtakingly beautiful but breakable and human. Ahmi took a deep breath to clear her head. 

“Ok so what can I do to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right everyone, put on your seatbelts its about to get romantic!


	19. A god falls in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is terribly sick from trying to save Ahmi. What little power he has left, traps him and Ahmi in the dorm room. Ahmi has to take care of him and bring his fever down in order to get out of the dorm. But will being that close to Jin after avoiding him change something in Ahmi?

Day 5  
Ahmi pulled the covers off of Jin and was rethinking all of her life decisions. 

So the god of youth was running a god fever. According to Jimin, Jin would be fine once his fever broke. The protective force field and fever were just safety devices intended to protect Jin from being hurt when he was weak. Usually, this wouldn’t be an issue and Jin would just sleep it off, but Ahmi was also stuck inside of the dorm with him. 

Jimin said that this fever could last a few days or a few weeks, but Ahmi wouldn’t survive a few weeks trapped in her room. Jimin had given her detailed instructions on what to do that should help bring down the fever and break the barrier.   
1\. She needed to get Jin to drink water. The fever made you sweat and sweating made you dehydrated and dehydration could cause more of a fever, headache or other issues.   
2\. She also needed to change Jin into comfortable (but thin) clothing. This helped cool and relax the body.   
3\. And last she needed to give Jin a bath to help bring his fever down. When Ahmi tried to complain to Jimin that she didn’t have a supernatural tub, Jimin had suggested a sponge bath.  
Lucky for Ahmi, Jimin had stored water and some food under his bunk. Ahmi had been happy to hear she wouldn’t stave, even if a bathroom was still a huge concern. 

Ok, Ahmi thought water first. 

She got a water bottle and climbed on the bed. She put Jin’s head under her arm and tilted his head back. She patiently let a slow trickle of water fill Jin’s mouth. Ahmi pulled the bottle back and waited but he wasn’t swallowing. She frowned. Shit what was she supposed to do? She set the bottle next to her careful to not spill it and pinched Jin’s nose. 

He coughed loudly, spiting up some water and his chest heaved with the force of it. Ahmi kept his head tilted panicking that she was drowning the man but to her delight he swallowed the water and Ahmi waited for his body settled down. Well that wasn’t going to work Ahmi thought. She was going to have to come up with a better way to water him. 

Ahmi laid him back down and moved on to the next task. Jin usually wore thick sweater and sweats to sleep in, but that wasn’t going to work. Jimin had told her to put Jin in some shorts and t-shirt. Ahmi found the clothing with ease, but as she turned towards her bed she realized that this was going to be much more of a challenge. 

She needed to strip him down. Damn!

Ahmi started to undress Jin a hundred times before changing her mind. Maybe he would be ok without being changed, but the more she hesitated the hotter Jin’s fever seemed to get. She had gone back and forth about which end to start with first and had decided head first was easiest. 

Five minutes later Ahmi was sweating. Jin was heavy. 

He didn’t look it, but he weighed a ton. She did her best to not think about how smooth Jin’s skin was or how cut his abs were, or broad shoulders or all of the definition, or his pecks or nipples. Or how the fever was making Jin erotically hot to touch. Kim Ahmi, she scolded herself again. Don’t be a creep, Jin is sick she repeated over and over again. 

When she pulled his shirt down over his belly, she felt better. Ahmi blew out a breath and decided a water break was due for both of them. She opened the water bottle took a good drink and climbed on the bed again. 

“Well, take two,” she said as she picked up his head. Ahmi tilted Jin’s head back again and contemplated the best way to do this. If she could get him to swallow first maybe he would drink the water naturally. But how to do it? Ahmi repositioned herself and laid Jin’s head on her lap. Maybe if she…. Ahmi rubbed Jin’s bottom lip with her thumb. 

His lips parted and Ahmi’s throat dried. She felt warm maybe the fever was contagious. Focus, she told herself. 

She rubbed his bottom lip again and his lips parted further. To her relief, she saw his Adam’s apple move. She took the water bottle and let a small trickle of water go down Jin’s throat. Once she was done with the task she climbed off of the bed only to find her legs wobbly. 

Well damn he was hot, it was only naturally she would feel something. She was human and sixteen after all. Ahmi clasped her hands together to steady herself. Ok its pants time she thought. 

**  
Ahmi deserved a metal. Changing Jin and giving him a sponge bath had tested her will in ways she didn’t know it could. No wonder teenagers made mistakes she thought. 

She looked at the clock and it wasn’t noon yet. Jimin had gone to class and let the administration know that both Jin and Ahmi were sick. He said he’d stop by later to check on them. 

Ahmi decided to take a break and eat some chips. Jin moaned and she waked towards him. She touched his cheek but couldn’t tell if Jin was hotter or not. She climbed on the bed and just watched over Jin as he had over her. 

When Jimin checked in on them later, Ahmi realized that the bump on her head and her sprained ankle were completely healed. Ahmi tried not to curse. At her angry face, Jimin had added that maybe his master’s power had sought her out instinctually. Ahmi had told Jimin to go back to class and not to worry. After all, Jin was her problem now. He was in this predicament because of her. 

Ahmi passed every hour switching between giving Jin water and rubbing his body down with a wet cloth. Ahmi had just gotten into a rhythm when Jin started to shiver.

Ahmi didn’t know what to do as panic started to eat at her. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ahmi chanted as she paced the room trying to figure out what to do next. She felt Jin and he was still burning up but he was shifting as if he was in pain. Ahmi did the only thing she could think of and climbed into bed and wrap herself around Jin. She continued to curse as she held on to Jin any thoughts of his amazing body gone. She was too afraid to be thinking about that. 

Would he die? She thought. He had saved her. Jin had used all his power to heal her. He wouldn’t die would he? Ahmi pulled Jin’s head closer to her chest and cradled him whispering into his hair,” please get better. Please don’t die.” Ahmi shifted between threatening Jin and praying he would get better. 

By the time Jimin returned to the dorm around 5:00 pm, Ahmi was exhausted. Jimin had told her the shield felt weaker but not weak enough for him to break through. Ahmi had sent Jimin away to his study group with Jeongguk. It was best Jimin act normal to not alarm anyone. Ahmi closed the door and climbed back into bed with Jin cuddling him to her chest again. She kissed his forehead over and over again brushing the hair off of his forehead. Ahmi watched as the minutes ticked by monitoring how Jin shifted between shivering and burning up praying she could save him too. 

**  
When Ahmi woke up, it was darker in the dorm room. She was wrapped in Jin’s arms facing him both on their sides. She lifted a hand to Jin’s cheek and to her delight he didn’t feel as hot. Ahmi left her hand on his cheek to watch him in moonlight. 

Jin really was beautiful. 

His lashes laid gently against his cheek. His hair framed his face in pretty soft waves. Ahmi took a moment to take all of him in: his soft parted lips, the dips and lines of his face. She would allow herself to finally look at him while they were together wrapped in the comfort and safety of the dark. She moved her flingers lightly over his face tracing his eyebrows, nose and cheek. Her hand was about to trace his lips when his eyes opened, and Ahmi froze as he caught her hand in his. 

“Ahmi,” he whispered as he laid her hand on his face again. He turned towards their hands, closed his eyes again and kissed her palm. Ahmi opened her mouth to try to say something but no sound came out. He opened his eyes and Ahmi noticed his eyes were glossy and sleepy.

“Ahmi,” he whispered again moving his face closer to hers so their noses touched. “You’re all there is,” he whispered as Jin’s lips curved into a soft smile and touched hers. Ahmi closed her eyes. She felt warm like her body was melting into the mattress. No that wasn’t quite right, she was melting into him. She felt Jin’s lips move against hers as he continued to say her name. In the dark bathed in moonlight, she gave in and kissed him back. 

Ahmi pulled back after some time when his lip had stilled and realized he had fallen asleep. She tugged her hand out of his and untangled herself from his embrace. Now she was shaking, Ahmi looked down at her hand and wasn’t surprised to not find it steady. 

Ahmi touched her lips and they still tingled from all of Jin’s soft kisses.

She always imagined her lips would feel different after her first kiss like you read in books and see in the dramas. But that had been wrong, her lips didn’t feel different, they felt more hers than ever before. She heard her heart pound louder and louder in her chest. Then suddenly her heart did little turn like a waltz and fell. 

She had fallen in love with the god of youth. 

Jimin appeared at the door in that exact moment. “Ahmi, the barrier is down,” he said as he walked in and turned the lights on. “How are you-“Ahmi didn’t hear anything else as she ran out of the room. She couldn’t breath. She needed to get out. She needed to get away. 

She wouldn’t be in love with Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys have your seatbelts on? I did warn everyone right? Thanks for reading! (Also, I am peer pressuring Impalafortrenchcoats to work on another piece of fanart. We discussed it and its going to be AMAZING!) Please make sure to leave Kudos so I can bug her some more.


	20. A god gets his heart broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has to deal with the consequences of falling in love with Ahmi, a human. Ahmi also has to figure out what to do with the fact that she has fallen in love with Jin. While they both deal with their emotions, their friends intervene in the process as well.

Day 4 

Jackson was done with his homework! Suck it, he thought as he threw down his pencil. He was exhausted, but Jackson was nothing if he was not dedicated. It was video game time. Can’t skip video game time, he had a schedule and routine to maintain. Didn’t Ahmi lecture him constantly about that? Jackson had just settled in when he heard a knock on his door. 

Damn! It was like his family could smell when he was relaxed. He got up opened his door and nothing. Fucken Bam he thought, he would get him later. Just as Jackson sat down he heard the knock again, but realized it wasn’t his door this time. He looked towards his window and saw his best friend at the window in a robe and pj’s. 

“Thanks for let me stay,” Ahmi said as she took blankets from Jackson. 

“I’d ask what’s wrong,” Jackson said handing Ahmi a pillow. “But your face says not to ask. Do you need a “everything is going to be ok,” talk?” Ahmi shook her head.

“Alright,” Jackson said, “good night then.” As Jackson climbed into his bed he wondered what had happened, but had a pretty good guess. 

While he, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin and Jeongguk had been petrified to see Ahmi hurt, Jinnie had gone alarmingly pale from the shock. When Jinnie had fainted, Jackson almost pushed Jimin out of the way and carried Jinnie to the hospital but before he could she came to. But the color hadn’t returned to her face, even when the doctor had informed everyone that Ahmi just suffered from a bump on the head and a light sprain. Jimin has insisted that Jinnie just needed to lay down, and had bullied them into taking Jinnie back to the dorm. Jackson figured they had fought about Ahmi being careless or something along those lines. 

Once he heard Ahmi’s epic snore he pulled his phone out and sent Jeongguk a message: 

Kookie, Ahmi is with me. I think something happened but I don’t have Jimin’s number. Let Jimin know that she’s ok, but that it’s probably best that no one else knows. 

Kookie:   
Just let Jimin know, I’ll come by your place before school with some of Ahmi Noona’s things. Jimin said she ran out with nothing. I know Ahmi noona and Jinnieshi weren’t in class today they were both out sick. I won’t tell anyone. Keep me posted, night. 

Jackson smiled. Reliable Kookie, the kid was steady as a rock. 

Day 4   
Jackson woke to a tapping on his window. He rolled out of bed and opened it. He saw a fresh faced Kookie and beautiful Jimin looking at him. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

“Where is she?” asked Jimin peaking around Jackson to try to see Ahmi. 

“She’s still sleeping,” Jackson said as he lifted a finger to quiet them and Kim Ahmi’s loud snore was clear. Jackson reached for a water bottle eyeing both kids. “Soooo…” he started as he uncapped the bottle. “Who is going to tell me what happened?” 

**  
Jackson looked down at his watch as he waited for Yoongi and Hoseok to meet him. He had convinced Ahmi to get out of bed and go to class, but now he needed to clear a few things up before he could decide what else to do if anything. If Ahmi didn’t want to go back to her dorm, Ahmi wouldn’t go back to the dorm. Ahmi was more than just his friend. 

She was his soulmate. 

He had toyed with the idea that he was in love with her when they were younger, but as time passed Jackson realized it wasn’t meant to be. But it didn’t matter if he wasn’t meant to hold her and be by her side as a man, he would always be her friend. 

“Jackson!” Hoseok and Yoongi ran towards him. “What happened?” Hoseok asked. “What’s the emergency?”

Jackson looked from Yoongi to Hoseok. How was it that the pair of them always looked so solid? “I know I haven’t known you guys long enough… but I need a solid again. It’s for Ahmi” 

“Yeah anything,” said Hoseok as he touched Jackson’s shoulder. Yoongi nodded in agreement. 

**  
Jin sat calmly as Jimin packed Ahmi’s uniform into a bag. 

Hoseok and Yoongi had text them both asking for Ahmi’s uniform and toiletries then adding that they would be waiting downstairs at 5:00 pm. 

Jin closed his eyes and ground his teeth. His temper demanded to be released. He could picture oh so clearly ripping the bag out of Jimin’s hands. Then walking to Yoongi and Hoseok to yell that they wouldn’t be touching any of Ahmi’s things and demanding to know where she was Jimin had confessed that Ahmi had spent the night at Jackson’s, but she was elsewhere now and only Hoseok and Yoongi knew where. It was bad enough that they had blocked him from talking to Ahmi all day. 

When Jin had tried to talk to Ahmi after her first class, he had run into Yoongi. He looked like a damn guard dog. No that was an unfair assessment, Yoongi was the dragon guarding the gate. 

Yoongi hadn’t said anything to Jin just shook his head. When Jin had tried to walk past him, Yoongi had blocked his path and shook his head again. Then during lunch, Jin had made his way to find Jeongguk and Jimin siting at their usual spot. Jin had waited and waited to catch a glimpse of Ahmi. It was maddening to sense her and feel her, and not be able to see her. Five minutes before lunch ended, Jin spotted a Yoongi, Hoseok and Ahmi carry their trays in from outside. Hoseok had shot him a look and ushered Ahmi in the opposite direction before she had noticed him. Yoongi had lagged behind in case Jin followed. 

“Master,” Jin opened his eyes. “I am done packing Ahmi’s bag. I am going to take it down stairs to Yoongi and Hoseok.” Jin tried to reign his temper but a small flicker of it escaped. He was going to regret this but just couldn’t help but satisfy the anger. 

Ahmi didn’t want to see him and anger was the only thing he could feel to not go crazy. Anger was better than worry and misery. Jin put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a chain. He flicked it towards Jimin. 

“Tell her to wear it,” Jin said as he stood up to look out the window and give Jimin his back. “It will hide her from me.” 

“Yes, Master,” Jimin said and Jin ground is teeth once more as he heard the door click closed. If she wouldn’t see him, then he wouldn’t sense or feel her. Jin could feel his heart bleed already. Jin held his power in check as it too rebelled trying to reach out and find the girl he loved. 

An hour later, Jin’s heart bled in earnest as the quiet pull that Ahmi had on his heart silenced. Jin had lived centuries and had disappeared into the void. But he had never felt emptier than without Kim Ahmi.


	21. A god waits and watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin continues to deal with Ahmi's absence and the fact that human actions have consequences. But Jin realizes that perhaps there is yet another danger lurking in the shadows. While Ahmi has a surprise visitor and has to define what it means to be in love.

Day 4

Ahmi looked down at the chain and put it over her head before she changed her mind. She had read Jimin’s note and thought it was best to be completely away from Jin. She waited but felt no different. 

Ahmi needed to be steady before she went back. Ahmi spent a whole day trying to convince herself that there was no way she was in love. She was only sixteen what did she know about love anyway? Naturally she knew nothing, Ahmi told herself and had almost convinced herself of this until Hoseok had left her alone. 

Alone with her things she couldn’t muster up the energy to lie to herself. Her mind betrayed her and she thought about Jin face, his lips, and his hands. She thought about how safe and warm she had felt in his arms and how she had spent months telling herself to stay away from him only to fall in love anyway. Ahmi climbed into the bed and cried because she missed him. 

Around 8:00 pm there was a knock on her door, she opened it thinking it was Hoseok’s sister coming to check on her but she was wrong. 

“Tae?” Ahmi said in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

“Hi Noona,” Tae said as he walked past her and threw his backpack on a chair settling in. Ahmi shook her head. You could always count on Tae to show up at the perfect moment. Ahmi closed the door and saw Tae take out a Rubix cube absently solving it. “How’s school going Tae?”

“Good,” Tae mumbled. 

“How are your classes going?”

“Good”

Ahmi tried again, “You’ve been hanging out with Bam and his friends?”

“Yeah”

Ahmi shook her head and went back to putting her things away. She had almost finished when Tae interrupted her, “Noona?” 

“Yes, Tae,” Ahmi answered as she got ready to roll a lint brush over her uniform. 

“How do you know if you’re in love?” 

Ahmi almost dropped the brush but held on to it tightly. She looked towards Tae and he was still playing with his Rubix cube spinning each section rhythmically. “Why, do you want to know Tae?”

Tae just shrug his shoulders as he continued to spin his cube. Tae’s hands stilled and he looked up at her waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t know,” Ahmi said. “I guess if you can’t stop thinking about that person.” Ahmi said as she thought about Jin. “You think about the person and you feel happy. You just want to be next to them.” Ahmi finished and Tae went back to solving the cube. 

“So it’s always makes you feel good?” Tae asked as he set the cube down. 

“Hmmm….. I guess so,” Ahmi added. Tae just nodded and pulled out his homework and started working. 

After an hour or so Tae walked past her to the bathroom. Her brother was such a strange kid. Tae walked back into the room and pulled pajamas from his backpack. “Wow, wow, wow,” Ahmi said. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting ready for bed” Tae was a con-artist. 

He had planned everything. Tae had made their parents drop him off at Jackson and Bam’s house then pestered Jackson until he dropped him off. When Ahmi tried to pack his things up, he had pulled out the big guns: his puppy dog eyes. Damn it, those eyes had worked on Ahmi since before Tae walk and then said that he had missed her. 

Ahmi made herself a bed in a corner and let Tae take her bed. He was such a sweet kid. It was hard for Ahmi to see how much people didn’t appreciate how wonderful Tae was. Ahmi wished her brother could make some close friends. Bam and his friends were hanging out with him… but they hadn’t really made it into Tae’s letters. 

When Tae had started school he had such a hard time. He didn’t socialize or try to talk to his teachers or his classmates. He talked at home fine and bickered with Ahmi when he was up for it but not at school. At the time the psychiatrist had suggested that Tae write letters chronicling his day as a way to develop his social skills and work through his emotions. Tae had picked her to send his letters to, and he had continued to write them to her until this day. In fourth grade when Tae was getting picked on it was only though these letters that Ahmi had figured it out and told her parents. Ahmi still didn’t know much about the boy Tae had absently mentioned in is letters. Choi Minho was hi name. Bam, Jackson’s little brother had pulled some general info but no sign that Minho ever even interacted with Tae. Ahmi put taking Tae out on an ice cream date on her to-do list and got into bed. 

She was starting to fall asleep when she heard Tae ask, “does it ever make you feel confused?”

“What Tae? What makes you feel confused? 

“Love,” she heard him say. Shit. Was the kid in love with some girl at his school or something? Ahmi rolled on to her back and thought about his question. She had given Tae a general answer earlier. Theoretically love was supposed to make you feel happy, but there was one huge condition. The person you loved had to return all of your feelings. “Noona?”

“Yes, Tae. I am here.” Ahmi took a deep breath and answered Tae honestly. “Well I think love is all of those things that’s what makes it hard, exciting and scary. When you start to fall in love I would think it would be nice to have new feelings towards someone that you’ve never felt before right?”

“Right,” Take answered.

“I do think that it might be confusing to try to figure out if you just really like someone or you love them. So I think that part might be hard to figure out, but I think you know when you do all the extra things and you think about them and stuff like I said earlier.” 

“What kind of extra things?”

Ahmi thought quickly, “Well it’s a silly example but hear me out. I like Shinee right?” She heard Tae groan. “But I love BTS,” She continued. “I buy Shinee’s albums if I have the extra money and sometimes I don’t but I still watch the mv and support them. But I love BTS. If I don’t have money, I do extra work around the house to earn extra money. I look forward to the music. I follow the activities of the members and I participate. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Tae responded. “You’re obsessed.” 

Ahmi laughed, “Shush you, and you’re not wrong. But does the difference make sense?”

“Yeah, thanks Noona good night.” 

**  
Day 3 

When Ahmi woke up in the morning, Tae was already up and had put his things away. He had snuck out while Ahmi was washing up, but had left a banana milk and bread on her desk with a cute little note saying he’d come visit her soon. 

Ahmi started get ready for school and prepared herself to see Jin. She knew Hoseok and Yoongi were keeping Jin away, but after spending all night contemplating that plan realized it just wasn’t logical. She was going to have to figure out a way to just be ok around him. 

At the end of the day it was her fault she had fallen in love with him right? Jin had done nothing but be considerate of her, and Ahmi couldn’t hold what Jin had done in his sleep against him. But going back to the dorm was out of the question, she wasn’t ready to be that close to him yet or ever. 

**  
Jin watched as Ahmi walked up the drive way to the school. She looked beautiful. His eyes tried to take every inch of her in. Yesterday he had only seen glimpses of her and it had drove him mad to feel the anxiety roll off of her and be unable to do anything about it. He had given her his chain not just to protect her but him as well.

He had crossed a line. 

He had snuck into her bed without invitation. And then he had trapped her in the room with him and kissed her, not to save her life, but because he wanted to. He had taken to sooth himself. He had taken what he wanted. And he did it to satisfy a slow yearning he had for her, but she wasn’t his to take. He had done all of that without her permission. He couldn’t be trusted with Ahmi anymore. He bit down his lip and checked his power against his own charm. She wanted to be away from him and he would respect that. 

Jin carried on with his day like his heart wasn’t breaking to let Ahmi go. “Jinnieshi?”

Jin looked up to see Ken standing in his way. “Good morning, Kenshi.” Jin hadn’t know how to read Ken at first. She seemed so ordinary and of little consequence until the run in with Ahmi. 

But he had changed his mind after Ken had saved his Ahmi. She might be a jealous and shallow creature, but the panic and worry that had rolled off of her towards him with flashes of Ahmi’s hurt body was real. 

“Kenshi,” Jin started. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you for helping Ahmi. If you hadn’t found her, she could have been really hurt.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I am glad I could help,” Ken said with a soft smile. 

“No please,” Jin insisted. “Let me thank you, how about you let me get you a drink we have a break after all.” 

Jin packed his things and led the way towards the cafeteria. He focused as much as he could on Ken and tried to look interested. He scolded himself when his eyes betrayed him to look for Ahmil, and turned towards Ken again. Jin paid for both drinks and turned with Ken at his elbow just to run straight into Ahmi. 

Ahmi wavered a bit and Jin reached out to steady her. He stroked his hand down Ahmi’s arm his body reaching for her thirsty from the lack of closeness. 

“Oh thank you, sorry” Ahmi said without looking at him and walked off. Jin watched as Ahmi walked away from him. He would have to get used to seeing the only person he loved turn and walk away from him.

Jin felt a punch of rage hit him and almost knock him over. The force of it had his eyes watering and blinking rapidly. The rage was so staggering, and he pulled his eyes away from Ahmi looking for danger, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The cafeteria was full of noise and conversation but nothing to raise alarm.

“Jinnieshi are you ok?”

Jin turned towards the girl standing next to him. Had that energy come from her? Ken just smiled sweetly at him and just as quickly as the rage had come it disappeared. What had happened? Where was it? His vision doubled and he shook his head trying to clear his head. 

“Yes,” Jin said his eyes the girl’s face. “I just got a bit dizzy.”


	22. A god has friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is still contemplating what to do about Ahmi. Thankfully, it seems like he has made friends.

Day 3 

Jin was avoiding going back to the dorm. He didn’t want to be in that room without Ahmi. The scent of her was everywhere in the room, but study hall was closing and he had nowhere else to go. He felt exhausted. Jin had spent the rest of the day monitoring Ken and trying to figure out where the rage had come from. While he hadn’t been able to pinpoint the source, it had been aimed at Ahmi. Jin finally gave up and went up to the dorm room. 

When he walked into the room, he saw Jimin waiting for him. Jimin said nothing as he changed out of his uniform, but Jin could feel his companion’s compassion and love. Jin turned to lay on his bed, but laid down on Ahmi’s. If he couldn’t be with her, or see her, feel her, or touch her, he would take in her sent. He could curse himself later. 

“Master,” Jimin broke the silence. Jin didn’t move. He didn’t want to. It hurt to move and breath if he wasn’t with Ahmi. 

“Master, if you miss her so much you should go find her.” 

“No, Jimin.” 

“Master, if you told her how you felt maybe-“ Jin cut Jimin off. He swung his legs over the bed to sit up. 

“I know it seems simple,” Jin explained. “It’s simple to take what I want because I have the power and can do it. But I crossed a line. She left because of what I did. I won’t push her further Jimin. I can’t.”

Jimin stayed quiet and bit his lip. 

Jimin didn’t know much about love. He was actually trying to figure it out himself, but in his limited experience staying away didn’t help. He had avoided Jeongguk and it had made things worst instead of better. Jeongguk had been braver than him by accepting his feelings while Jimin had tried to run away from it all. He wondered if his master would be brave or a coward when it came to his feelings towards Ahmi. Because although his master was doing everything he could to hide his love, Jimin had eyes and he knew his master was in love with Ahmi. 

Jin couldn’t sit still so he decided a walk might help clear his mind. He needed the night and hoped the moon would bring him some peace. 

He walked and found a bench that called to him. He laid down on the bench and closed his eyes trying not to think of Ahmi. 

**  
Hoseok was going to start his testing week soon so Yoongi was walking back to the dorm with a full order of chicken. Yoongi had spent the last few years living with Hoseok and this was a preventative technique. 

He doubted that Hoseok had noticed that a few days before every testing period Yoongi stocked up on chicken, drinks, and snacks. Because, if Hoseok wasn’t happy no one in the dorm was happy. Yoongi, Mark, and Jeongguk had a “keep Hoseok happy food fund” going, again as a preventative measure. No one wants to relive the epic shit storm that happened the year Kookie started school Yoongi shuttered at the thought. 

Hoseok went on a rampage about how the disorder of the dorm wasn’t letting him study. Yoongi, a baby Kookie and Mark had spent a whole week cleaning every nook and cranny of the dorm. 

As he turned a corner to walk towards the dorm, he saw Jinnie laying down on a bench. Fuck, Yoongi thought as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

Jinnie was usually put together, poised and beautiful, but dressed in simple cotton pants and a sweater she looked sad and lost. Fuck. Yoongi’s instinct was to walk away. Not that he didn’t care about his friends, but he preferred direct conversation. He looked down at the bag of chicken and thought about Hoseok. 

Hoseok had a way with people. Hoseok cared and worried about people and that was what Yoongi loved about him. His Hobi could talk and express his feelings clearly and smoothly, bu Yoongi did not have this skill. However, Yoongi couldn’t walk upstairs pull Hoseok away from his books and then awkwardly explain that he saw Jinnie alone. Then stumble through an interrogation by Hoseok of did she look off like tired? Or was it off , off? Or was it off like something was wrong, or was it off like she wanted to talk or not talk. 

In order to avoid any more misery, Yoongi took a deep sigh and channeled Hoseok. WWHD What would Hoseok Do? Talk to Jinnie. Sometimes Yoongi hates having friends. 

**  
“You’ll get sick being outside this late.”

Jin looked up to see Yoongi walk towards him. “Same goes for you.” Jin answered straightening up. Yoongi was just looking at him. Jin knew Yoongi being quiet and observant saw and understood too much. He could pretend nothing was bothering him, but there was no point with Yoongi. He always seemed to read moods but kept it to himself. 

“Need a pep talk?” Jin looked up at the grimace on Yoongi’s face and laughed. It was just too funny really. Jin must look awful if Ahmi’s dragon was offering to give him a pep talk. 

“You’re my friend too you know,” Yoongi said as he plopped down. Jin felt the honesty in the words. Jin didn’t have friends. He had Jimin but their relationship wasn’t friendship. It was more familial than that. 

“I know,” Jin said because it was true. Ahmi’s friends had taken him in as well. They cared as they cared for her and it humbled him. 

“Apologizing always helps,” Yoongi said. Jin made a noncommittal sound. “Ahmi’s sweet. I am sure if you apologize she’ll forgive you. She won’t stay mad forever. It doesn’t seem like her.”

Jin nodded and turned his gaze to sky. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness. “What you do?” 

Jin gave Yoongi a look of surprised. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I got curious.” 

Jin shook his head, “I crossed a line. I don’t really feel like she should forgive me quickly or at all.” 

Yoongi let out a low whistle. “Well shit,” Yoongi said. Jin turned his gaze towards the floor. He was a miserable jerk. 

“You didn’t strike me as the emotionally suffering kind.” Jin turned to look at Yoongi. “You always seem so poised, and put together.” 

Jin realized that, that was exactly how Yoongi saw him. “Looking at certain way doesn’t-“

“No it’s not just how you look,” Yoongi interrupted. “Although,” and Yoongi gave him a thumbs up that had Jin laughing again. “You have a……” and Yoongi waved a hand around his head and down is body. “Confidence,” he finished. “I think we’re allowed to make mistakes. We’re human after all,” Jin tried not to wince. “But I thought you’d know when to apologize instead of beat yourself about a mistake.” 

Jin though about those words. How was it that this child was so wise? “You’d better get that chicken in to Hoseok before he gets mad.” 

“Shit,” Yoongi said as he jumped to his feel and made his way back to the dorm. 

Shit is right, Jin thought as he sat contemplating what to do next. But at least he had friends now for the first time in his lifetime.


	23. A god walks in his dreams and prepares for a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi dreams of Jin and decides its best to speak with him. But clearing things up with Jin takes a back seat to the beautiful day Ahmi and her friends spend together. Everyone seems so happy together but little do they know there is something else underfoot.

There is a flower that Bees prefer   
And Butterflies desire  
To gain the Purple Democrat   
The Hummingbird aspire   
\- Emily Dickinson, “There is a flower that Bees prefer” 

Day 2

Jin found Ahmi in dreams. 

He was fulfilling requests and smoothing the worry that the students in the dorm felt. It was fascinating to see the hopes and dreams that all of these children had. He took comfort in looking after his children even as his heart worried about Ahmi. Yoongi was right of course, he needed to talk to her, but Jin didn’t really know how to do it. He wanted her to be calm. He wanted her to be happy and healthy. But for now, he would give her space and then explain. 

Jin was open and his power pulsed and filled the room. Perhaps this was why he couldn’t stop his power from looking for her. Neither time, space, nor his charm could hide her from his heart. He saw her in his mind as he sat on the floor of the dorm room surrounded by her scent.   
***

Ahmi dreamt of Jin. 

She was dreaming of colors, shapes and BTS when out of the haze she saw Jin walking. He was wearing a flowy pink robe. 

He walked through color and shapes. There seemed to be a light breeze that touched and teased the edges of his robe. His hair was half-tied back as it was also teased by the breeze. Few strands of his hair were picked up by the wind and laid gently across his face. He didn’t seem bothered by them and continued to walk towards her. 

He was so beautiful it felt like a hand was squeezing her heart. It hurt to look at him. Ahmi had spent the last few days avoiding him, but here in her dreams her eyes got a fill of him. She loved him and it was just too hard to not know what to do with her heart. 

Jin stopped about five feet from her, but his robes and hair still moved as if by some imaginary wind. He just looked at her as the edges of his mouth tilted up slightly. He looked happy just to look at her. Ahmi knew that she was dreaming, but oh if Jin could feel like that about her maybe it would be enough. Not even in dreams could she hope that he would love her, but if he could be happy with her maybe it was enough. 

He was a god and perfect. Oh the other hand she, Kim Ahmi, was the most awkward and flawed thing to walk the face of the earth. Ahmi did her best to be strong, but she knew it cost her. She had so much insider her to still figure out that how could she ask for someone to love her when she wasn’t sure she loved herself completely. 

Jin lifted a hand to her. Ahmi decided that in a dream she would be brave and take it. Jin held her hand as they walked through her dream. 

They didn’t share any words or looks but just walked together. 

**  
When Ahmi woke up, she could still smell the soft scent of cherry blossoms. She would find Jin today and make things right. Ahmi wasn’t sure of the words to say, but she did know she wanted to see him. She felt hopeful although in all reality it was probably residual excitement over the BTS comeback. 

Ahmi picked up her phone and sent a mass text message: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jackson. 

Hello guys good morning. 

Jackson:  
Morning sunshine. 

Hoseok:   
Morning :D 

Yoongi:   
-_-

Hoseok:   
Translation -_- means good morning 

Yoongi:   
-_-

Ahmi:   
Hmmm first I want to say thank you. 

Hoseok:   
For? 

Jackson:   
Oh shit! Are you going to get mushy this early in the morning? Ahmi it’s not even 8:00am

Yoongi:   
-_-

Ahmi:   
Please just give me a moment. 

Jackson:   
I got my pillow and am ready for the cringe. So bring it on. 

Hoseok:  
Ahhhhh muffin. 

Yoongi   
-_- … did you just call Ahmi a muffin? 

Ahmi:   
Seriously guys give me a minute. 

Yoongi:   
Go on. 

Ahmi:   
First, I want to thank you guys for everything that you have done for me lately and since we met. I know I haven’t been clear about what happened between Jin and I but I want to thank you guys for supporting me anyway and not asking questions. We are all friends and I will do my best to be worthy of the friendship you guys have shared with me. 

Jackson:   
I am out. This is too much and its too early. I haven’t even washed my teeth yet!!

Hoseok:   
:’) Ahhhhmiiiiiiiiiii

Yoongi  
-_-

Ahmi:   
What I am trying to say is I love you guys and thank you. I’ll be talking to Jin today so the protection detail can end. I am still not ready to move back into the dorm but we should all continue to be friends. I am sorry you guys were stuck in between the awkwardness. 

Jackson:   
Oh god Kim Ahmi 

Hoseok:   
We love you too!!!!!!!

Jackson:  
Love you too you punk!

Yoongi   
-_-

Hoseok:   
YOONGI!!!

Jackson:   
Hahahah yeah Yoongi-shi that’s a real man's response

Ahmi:   
Ahhhh Yoongi, I know you love me too, not as much as you love sleep and laying down but I’ll take it. 

Yoongi  
-_-

Ahmi:   
Ok, I’ll see you guys at school.   
**

Ahmi felt steady as she walked to school. Deciding to talk to Jin had to be a good choice if it lifted the pressure that had settled on her chest since she left the dorm right? As Ahmi walked up to the school gate she saw Yoongi, Hoseok, Jeungguk and a smiling Jimin waiting for her. 

She was lucky to have such amazing friends. 

Classes moved by as usual. She had been distracted the last few weeks but their testing period was starting soon and Ahmi needed to catch up on a few things. It was quite amazing that such mundane things existed in the same space as Jin and Jimin. 

Jimin walked besides Ahmi quietly inquiring about how she was doing and feeling. No one that looked at Jimin could deny that he was anything less than spectacular. Jimin didn’t have Jin’s obvious beauty and grace, but he was such a positive and sweet energy. Moving on impulse and feeling happier than Ahmi had in a while, she stopped and wrapped her arms around Jimin. 

Jimin froze under her arms but then slowly melted into the hug. He smelled of Jasmine. When they broke their embrace, Jimin just blushed sweetly and smiled. 

Her boys were amazing and perhaps it was that sweet glow of happiness that Ahmi should have known wouldn’t last. 

Ahmi spent most of her day trying to find a good time to talk to Jin but it didn’t seem to work. 

In between classes, Jin didn’t show up at all; although, Ahmi didn’t expect him too. Then during break, Jin was talking to Ken and a boy named Leo from their class. Ahmi didn’t think that interrupting their conversation was polite so she had walked away and waited. During lunch time, Ahmi spotted Jimin tugging at Jin’s arm towards their usual table to join the group. 

Jin had walked gracefully over and had been maneuvered into sitting next to Ahmi as usual. Ahmi tried to act normal even as Hoseok’s huge smile threatened to embarrass her into various shades of red. Jin had sad nothing and just carried on naturally as if nothing had happened. Yoongi and Hoseok then got into a heated argument about a couple talent show. 

“Yoongi we would sweep the competition I am telling you!” 

“That’s not what I am worried about.”

“It will be fuuuuuun,” Hoseok said as he got up and tucked a leg underneath him before he sat down again.

“I doubt that.”

“Come on!”

“No”

“But, first prize gets a Korean beef set!”

“I’ll buy you the Korean beef set, and its still no.”

“Min Yoongi!” Ahmi did her best to smoother the giggle that was coming out of her but failed. Yoongi just scowled at her. 

“Ask Ahmi to do it with you,” Yoongi suggested shifting uncomfortably. 

Hoseok looked hopeful for a second before his face showed despair. “Ahhhh, I can’t everyone knows she’s dating Jin. I can’t be a couple with her! And,” Hoseok cut off Yoongi as he opened his mouth to say something. “Jeongguk and Jimin are already going to compete.” 

“No,” Yoongi said but this time with less resolve. Ahmi giggled again realizing it was just a matter of time before Hoseok won. 

“Look it will be fun, we’ll all do it right guys?” Hoseok looked to Ahmi and Jin this time. Yoongi turned their attention to them as Hoseok nodded with enthusiasm holding his hands in a prayer position. 

“Of course,” Jin responded. “First place is a Korean beef set. If there are three couples completing, we can all try to win and share if we do. Right Ahmi?” Jin turned to look at her straight on for the first time in days since they had kissed. 

“Yes,” Ahmi managed to say. She looked away and swallowed. Hoseok looked ecstatic. Yoongi cussed so she got more into her role. “Of course we’ll all do it, It will be fun.” 

“So….. what do you say?”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Min Yoongi how long have we been friends?” Hoseok said as he poked Yoongi on the shoulder. Yoongi just looked away. “If you asked me for anything, I’d do it for you. Come on! Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi,” Hoseok started to chant urging the rest of the group to join in. 

Jimin and Jeongguk happily joined in adding a clap to make the chant louder. After a few moments, Jin put his utensils to join the chant. Ahmi shot Yoongi a look mouthed a quick apology and joined the chant, “Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi. 

Yoongi looked at all of them. Jimin, Jeongguk, Jin, Ahmi and finally Hoseok. “Ok fine, but you can’t use that for another year.” They all laughed together just enjoying each other’s company. 

By the Ahmi was walking back to Hoseok’s sister’s home, she was happy and content with how the day had gone. She hadn’t managed to talk to Jin in private or clear the air and still needed to do it, but they had slipped into the old rhythm of being with one another. 

Ahmi should have known the calm wouldn’t last. 

Thou shalt not covert thy neighbour’s house, thou shalt not cover they neighbour’s wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor anything that is thy neighbour’s.  
\- Exodus 20:17 King James Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!,   
> I am sorry this update took so long. For whatever reason this chapter took way to long. It was trying to be 4 different things. We fought and I emerged victorious.


	24. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived. BTS's music video for Blood Sweat and Tears is dropping in less than 12 hours. Ahmi goes with her friends to hangout at a fellow ARMY's house to wait for the video to drop. But while the magic of BTS has made Ahmi's head swim there are still things that are unsettled.

“Just looking at your face makes me sick! How can you be so pathetic?”

Ahmi froze on the spot. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream but no words came out. 

“You deserve nothing! Are you even sorry that you’re ruining people’s lives?”

Ahmi finally found her voice but was surprised to hear it clogged with the tears she had shed without even knowing. 

**  
Day 1

“Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung Jeong Jungkook, BTS!” Ahmi chanted as she skipped and hopped next to Jackson. 

“Oh god Ahmi! Please spare me!”

“Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung Jeong Jungkook, BTS!”

Jackson raised his hands to the heavens, “what did I do lord!!! WHAT, did I do to deserve such punishment?!”

Ahmi just giggled as she continued to chant. She raised her hand to wave Jeongguk, and Jimin their way. Ahmi watched as Jimin took a hold of Jeongguk’s hand and pulled him towards Jackson and Ahmi. Seeing them together just made Ahmi happy. They always just look so happy together.

“Hello,” Jimin said with a sweet angelic smile. 

“Jimini-shi, Kookie, thank god you guys are here. Ahmi is torturing me. Quick, help me. Jimin you hold her down and Kookie give me your sweater I'll tie it around her face to muffle the chanting. Help!” 

“Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung Jeong Jungkook, BTS!” Ahmi raised her voice to shout the BTS portion of her chant. 

Ahmi took Jimin by the forearms and started to tug him away from Jeongguk’s side to hop in place and chant. Jimin giggled but joined in hopping with Ahmi and chanting, “Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung Jeong Jungkook, BTS!”

“Oh hell no!” Jackson moaned. “Kookie,” Jackson was desperate now. “Tell me,” he said as he looked into Jeongguk’s smiling face,” is Jimin’s a BTS fan? Jimin’s ARMY?”

Jeongguk laughed and patted Jackson on the shoulder then joined Ahmi and Jimin in the chant. Jackson stood there frozen. It was like a disease. He wondered if ARMY got infected through osmosis. To make matters worse 3 minutes later Hoseok also joined the now circle of BTS idiots chanting, it was only Yoongi who stood by his side as a pillar of calm. 

“You’re not a BTS fan?” Yoongi asked as he put his hands in his pockets. 

“It’s not that I am not a fan. I like the music very much, its them,” Jackson said pointing at the still chanting circle of his friends, “that I can’t deal with: ARMY.” Jackson ground out. 

“Oh,” said Yoongi as he walked backwards facing Jackson but moving towards the group. 

Jackson’s mouth dropped as he saw Yoongi pull an ARMY Bomb out of his jacket and click it on. The bastard! 

**  
Ahmi was breathless. Sohyung’s idea to invite them all over to watch Blood, Sweat, and Tears had been genius. They had spent the last few hours hanging out together, eating snacks and trying to emotionally prepare for the MV. They were all settled in front of a huge flat screen TV ready to watch the video. Ahmi grabbed Jimin’s hand for moral support. Sohyung refreshed the button one more time and it appeared as if by magic. BigHit Blood, Sweat, and Tears uploaded 5 minutes ago. Sohyung asked everyone to quiet down and if they were ready?

Ahmi shook her head. She was not ready she couldn’t be. 

Oh god… oh god… Ahmi thought in the opening scene. Oh god Jin! He was so beautiful. Pink hair Jin its painful and the video just started. “That couch scene is from the teaser right?” Ahmi heard Jimin ask. Ahmi nodded and did her best not to blink. It was happening. Nooooooooo, no, no, no who told Jimin to look into the camera like that. Oh god. Oh god. No no,,,, ahhhhh I am not ready I can’t look. Oh god crotch grab and with a hand over their eyes. Sweet, sweet baby jesus. Why?! Suga!! Oh god black Suga is out for my soul! Oh god black Suga no! Namjjoon!!! Jhooooooopppppeeeeee. Wow the body line wow. Wow. Oh god, V! oh my god blond V nothing could have prepared me. HOLY FUCKEN SHIT HE’S UNDER A SHEET. Jesus, Joseph and Mary: PEOPLE PEOPLE HE’S UNDER A SHEET THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Ahmi could feel a slow squeal come out of her and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. Oh god was she crying?

I can’t, oh Kookie… Kookie no finger in the mouth no! Kookie you are not my bias you're a baby!! Oh god please give me strength. wow. Wow. END ME NOW ANOTHER CROTCH GRAB. Try to breath, Ahmi told herself. Try to breath! Fainting from lack of breathing in front of her friends is absolutely unacceptable. Wow. Jhope,,,,, oh god Suga, Suga rap. Oh hell no! Is that Jimin's milky shoulder? Lord what did I do to deserve such sweet, sweet punishment. No please no. Wow. What the actual fuck is happening? Her death certificate will say DEATH BY MUSIC VIDEO. Wow, but even Jimin's clothes don’t want to stay on him OH SHIT V JUMPED. Oh god please no more V under that sheet Ahhhhhhhhhh. HELICKEDHISLIPS. Oh god Jin… Jin Jin why?! 

Oh it stopped. What? What? What? 

oh god Namjoon voice wait what is he saying? Focus Ahmi focus you understand English. Ahmi forced herself to blink and focus on the screen again. They were back in the museum is that what that was? Oh shit, is Suga playing the piano? Wait angel wing statue? Wait what? Jin what are you doing? Jin what are you doing? Jin what are you doing? JIN! JIN, JIN, JIN, JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, OH OH WOW WOW WOW. OH OH NOPE NOPE DON’T DO IT JIN DON’T DO IT. OH HELL NO, THIS WAS NOT consensual! 

DID JIN JUST KISS V? 

WOW, WOW. WOW. Oh god Kookie why are you breathing like that on the bed. No no no no no. not allowed! No, Why is Jin’s face cracking. 

The reactions after the video and the rest of the time she spent with her friends was a blur. But Ahmi knew several things for certain.  
1\. She had cried from the magic of it. BTS’s music video had made her cry from how amazing it was. It was nothing short of art and a moment of complete beauty. The only thing that came close to that kind of magic was magic itself and living with the god of youth she knew what that was.  
2\. Ahmi would NEVER be the same again. Whatever happened in her past? Whatever trouble or hardships she had experienced were washed clean with that one perfect moment. If there was even a small possibility that she could stop being a BTS fan it was all gone now. She would remain forever a fan.  
3\. She was also so proud of them Ahmi could cry some more. Ahmi struggled to hold back the tears of sheer delight that threatened to spill again. Ahmi had been through a lot but now she had way too much to be grateful for. 

Ahmi was walking towards Hoseok’s sister where she was still staying on the best high known to man: fangirl high. The boys had tried to walk her home, but Sohyung just lived 10 minutes away. Ahmi was in her own daydreams and failed to see the danger waiting for her under a tree.


	25. A god feels the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi finally has a confrontation with Ken. But will Ahmi be able to deal with the insecurities of her past and hold on to who she was now.

For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but… against the rulers of the darkness of this world.  
\- Ephesians 6:12

Jin felt his cellphone vibrate and walked over to pick it up. 

Ippi  
Master we just met up with Ahmi and Jackson. We’ll be at Ahmi’s friend’s house to see the BTS video. 

Jin  
Great message me when you head back 

Ippi  
Of course, master. Ahmi is really excited. I haven’t seen her so happy in a while. 

Jin turned his phone off and set it back on the kitchen table. He rolled his shoulders to ease some of the tension. He was cooking a task he enjoyed and found relaxing, but today it wasn’t doing the trick. Ever since yesterday when Ahmi sat next to him comfortably joking and having a good time with her friends something changed in her and in him. Jin knew that she still wore his charm but he supposed that wasn’t enough to protect him from her if her heart was opening to him. As he was sitting next to her, Jin had felt tiny tugs of pure happiness until lunch ended and she walked away. But seeing her leave didn’t leave him with the void it had before instead he felt joy and saw her in his mind he rest of the day. 

That morning, her excitement had burst into him. He was just brushing his teeth listening to Ippi tell him what the gang had planned for the day, when the sweet smell of strawberries assaulted him. He closed his eyes and could just feel himself getting lost in the essence of her. Because it was just too easy to want to be with her, Jin refused to go with the rest of the group. Just because, Ahmi sat next to him didn’t mean that things were ok.

Jin was sitting across from Yeri and Hera having a great conversation and dinner when he felt the punch of pain. He dropped his forked and his vision tilted a full 45 degrees as he saw Yeri get up and walk to his side. Jin let Yeri and Hera guide him to sit on the couch. He felt another slash of pain hit straight into his heart and then world went dark. 

***  
Ahmi was still dreaming of BTS and hoping that her album would be in the mail tomorrow when Ken walked in front of her. 

Ken was wearing white sneakers with a flowy white top, black distressed jeans, and a long gray wool coat. Simple, silver rings glittered her fingers. Tucked neatly into her elbow was a steel gray Coach Riley handbag. Ahmi felt the person she had worked so hard to turn into shrink away. But Ahmi straightened her back and clutched at the strings of who she wanted to be and stood her ground. Ken had made her run away once and Ahmi wouldn’t give her the satisfaction again. 

“Ken,” Ahmi said in a steady voice. Ahmi stood there as Ken smiled lightly with her head tilted showing mild amusement. The gesture could have been friendly if it wasn’t for the steel in her brown eyes. Ken rolled her eyes and moved to walk past Ahmi. 

Ahmi told herself to let it go. Ahmi told herself to walk home and watch the BTS MV until she passed out. Ahmi told herself that what Kyungri thought or Ken, whatever she was calling herself didn’t matter. Ahmi told herself all kinds of things, but the pain and shame of the past came out in one simple question. “What’s your problem?”

Ken turned around a cold amused smile on her face turning her features sharper, harder, darker. 

“What’s my problem?” Ken repeated her voice giving the question a soft lilt. “I would have thought it was obvious,” Ken continued as she swung her hair over her shoulder. “You.” 

Ahmi felt her mouth go dry. She would get an answer to why now. 

“I can just see the stupid look of confusion on your face and its infuriating Ahmi.” Ken said as she rolled her eyes. “But why should I be surprised,” Ken continued looking bored. “You’re always playing the victim anyway…. Oh no” Ken said touching an elegant hand to her chest. “You actually believe you’re the victim.” Ken laughed. 

Ahmi winced at the sound. Years ago when she had believed that Ken was her friend she had gone to her for help when the web Ken had spun had all but choked her. Ahmi had gone to her friend not knowing it was Ken who had started all those rumors. Ken who had ruined her reputation and life at school. Ken who had simply laughed and walked away as Ahmi cried. 

“I don’t…,” Ahmi started. “I just don’t see…. “

“I don’t.. blah blah blah,” Ken mimicked. “Just looking at your face makes me sick! How can you be so pathetic?”

“I just-“

“How can you be so infuriating you just what?” Ken asked as her voice got louder. “WHAT!?”

Ahmi froze on the spot. “Please Ahmi, I know you, and looking like a kicked puppy wont get a response from me. I don’t care that much. Doesn’t it get boring to play the same pathetic, pitiful character to manipulate people?” Ken asked as she walked towards Ahmi. 

She wanted to run. 

“Poor Kim Ahmi… always in need of help and saving. I wonder how do you even get dressed in the morning?” Ken continued. “Ohhhhhh but don’t worry the whole school knows how, Jinnie dresses you doesn’t she?” Ken laughed again. 

Ahmi winced at the statement. But even though she wanted to defend herself and tell ken she was wrong that it wasn’t true, her mind filled with doubt betrayed her. Wasn’t it true? Jin did everything for her, cared for her, defended her. She wanted to scream but no words came out.

“You deserve nothing!” Ken said with an edge in her voice. “It must be nice to run around the world looking pathetic and weak and just have everyone do and fix everything for you. You have Jackson at your beck and call. Jinnie’s reputation is absolutely ruined from being involved with you. Did you know,” Ken said in an amused voice. “That none of the girls in 3rd class except for me will talk to her?” Ken laughed again. “She was the most popular girl and one second with you and Jinnie’s reputation is ruined. Jinnie sits quietly in class looking perfect while no says a word to her. She walks with her head high while people whisper around her. Are you even sorry that you’re ruining people’s lives?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Ahmi finally found her voice but was surprised to hear it clogged with tears she had shed without even knowing. 

“Haven’t you?” Ken continued. “Everything you touch is ruined. You move in this world without even putting an effort or considering other people’s feelings. Tell me,” Ken asked. “Did you even think of what your little announcement would do to Jinnie’s reputation? Absolutely not,” Ken continued, “you were probably happy to let someone else worry about your problems. Hope the sleep was worth it.” 

Oh god, Ahmi thought was Ken right? She hadn’t thought about Jin and it hurt. Ahmi had been so relieved to be away from the constant gossip at schools she hadn’t considered the consequences. She thought now of how steady, tall, and proud Jin always looked. She didn’t deserve to even be near him let alone think she should have the opportunity to love him. 

“Apparently not,” Ken bit out. “Selfish is what you are. Pathetic, pitiful and selfish.” 

“I didn’t mean to I didn’t know,” Ahmi tried to explain. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Ken said in a patient tone as she walked closer. “Because you never think of anyone but yourself, I mean you’re still friends with Jackson even though he’s been in love with you for years.” 

Ahmi took a step back. 

“Instead of letting the poor guy go, you keep him tied to you while you have friends, a girlfriend and take anything else you want.” 

“No,” Ahmi said in desperation. “It’s not like that.” 

“Oh Ahmi, please don’t play stupid. You’re pissing me off more than usual. You’re a snake. You take and poison people. As long as you’re happy that’s all you care about.” 

Ahmi closed her eyes. NO she wasn’t like that Ken was wrong. She hadn’t done this. 

“Ahmi,” Ken said again. When Ahmi opened her eyes, Ken was right in front of her. Ken lifted her hand to touch Ahmi’s necklace. “If you tell me that your friends those poor guys, Jimin, and Jinnie haven’t had any trouble because of you, I’ll take back what I said.”

Ahmi thought of the bake sale over the summer and the words she had said to Jin in anger. She thought about how caught she had been in her own mind because of gossip that she had missed that Jimin and Kookie had been going through a hard time. She thought about Yoongi, Hoseok and Jackson helping her when she ran away from the dorm without even thinking of how much of a burden she was. Had she asked Jackson how he was doing lately? No, she had just pressed her own agenda about Tae. Had she helped Hoseok or Yoongi at all? She couldn’t even think of the last fight they’d had or ever even offering help, and Jin. Beautiful, kind, and infuriating Jin, all he ever did was care for her and Ahmi hadn’t seen how he was being treated. 

Then Ahmi did what she had spent years doing in Ken’s presence and had sworn she’d never to do again: Ahmi bowed her head. 

Ken got a tighter hold on Ahmi’s necklace and pulled. Ahmi felt the pain of the chain snap against the nape of her neck, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. 

***  
Master, I am on my way home. We just finished watching the video. It was amazing. Ahmi seems to be drunk with happiness and me along with her. She’s walking home alone. Her new home is 10 minutes away, but she said she would message me as soon as she got home. 

“Jimin, you ready?”

Jimin put his cellphone back in his pocket to look up at Jeongguk’s soft brown eyes. He simply nodded as they started to walk together. Hoseok and Yoongi were going off to run an errand so it was just him and Jeongguk. This was what Jimin liked best. Just walking with Jeongguk and being with him. Jimin still felt nervous being around Jeongguk because he wanted so much to be closer to him, to touch him, to kiss him again. His spirit wanted to reach out to Jeongguk and Jimin spent most of his time locking that part of himself. 

Jeongguk could see him for him, but they hadn’t touched the subject again even though they’d made up. Jimin couldn’t find the words to explain though. How do you explain to someone what and who you are when it is all you’ve ever been? But Jimin admitted to himself the truth, he was afraid to show Jeongguk the power in him. Would Jeongguk be afraid? Would Jeongguk crawl away terrified of Jimin? Others had. Jimin tried to shake those fears away and looked up at the boy he loved. He was getting taller, Jimin thought with mild amusement. Jeongguk was handsome already perfect in every way, but Jimin could see in his face the places where his features would sharpen. Where the soft curve of baby fat would be replaced with the sharp lines of adulthood. He could see how the curve of Jeongguk’s nose now cute and adorable would give him an air of cachet. 

They reached a fork in the road and Jimin walked towards the right heading back to school. After a few paces, he realized Jeongguk wasn’t by his side. When he turned, Jeongguk took his breath away. He stood there in his coat, tall and handsome the light breeze teasing his hair. Jeongguk smiled and cocked a head pointing towards the opposite direction. Jimin just smiled and walked towards him. Jeongguk reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers together. 

Jimin felt loved. 

Even if the love they shared would someday end or still for Jeongguk, it would never end for him. Jimin would love him forever. Jimin realized that, that one statement was all that was important. He would love Jeongguk forever. 

“Jeongguk-shi,” Jimin whispered. Jeongguk turned towards him tilting his head in question. 

“Hmmmm,” Jimin didn’t know how to start. “Can I show you something?” Jeongguk nodded and smiled softly. 

Jimin stopped walking and pulled Jeongguk towards the cover of some trees away from the sidewalk. Jeongguk’s eyes widened and Jimin felt the quick intake of his breath. Jimin could heart the quick hiccup Jeongguk’s heart made and tried to focus on the task at hand. 

“Well,” Jimin started again standing in front of Jeongguk holding both of his hands. “I wanted to show you me,” he said simply. Jimin looked at their hands and froze for a minute fear creeping into his heart. 

Jimin felt Jeongguk give his hands a little squeeze and looked up at him. Jimin was loved it was in Jeongguk’s eyes. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly opened his power to him. 

Jimin was a spirit a companion. His power didn’t flow steady like his master’s. His power didn’t carry the soft scent of cherry blossoms or glow powder pink. Jimin’s power was a silver misty white like moonlight through water. It ebbed and flowed without real control circling around them. Jimin heard Jeongguk’s sharp breath of shock then amazement. 

“Jimin,” he heard Jeongguk’s voice draw him back. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Jimin opened his eyes and saw the truth of the statement in Jeongguk’s eyes. Jeongguk wasn’t afraid of him. Jeongguk wouldn’t cower from him or hide. Jeongguk wouldn’t try to banish him from his side. Jeongguk thought he was beautiful and perfect just as he was. 

Tears of happiness stung Jimin’s eyes before tears rolled down his cheek. “Its ok,” Jeongguk said softly as he whipped a tear from his cheek. Jimin tilted his head up to kiss Jeongguk. Right before their lips touched, Jimin yelled out in pain and crumbled to the floor. 

His heart. His heart was bleeding. So much pain so much sorrow, Jimin was choking with the pain of it all the misery. Jimin tried to reel his power back to find the danger, but a wave of pure rage assaulted him next. He pushed a hand to his mouth doing his best not to throw up or faint. He screamed again. So much pain he thought, so much anger. He screamed once more this time out of pain and fear. Jimin could faintly feel hands on his shoulders shaking him, and words of worry slowly creep through the wall of pain and rage. Then for a second he saw it. He saw Ahmi standing by trees surrounded by darkness. It was that and the panic in Jeongguk’s voice that cleared his mind. 

“Run,” Jimin yelled out his eyes wild with fear. “She’s in danger.” 

“Jimin what are you talking about? Jimin what’s going on?”

“Run,” Jimin yelled louder this time trying to breath past the cold hands of rage that were creeping around his neck tightening their hold sucking the air out of his lungs. “It’s Ahmi,” he said as he put a desperate hand on Jeongguk’s forearm and pushed him away. “RUN!” 

Jimin sat on the floor clenching his teeth tasting the blood in his mouth as he watched the boy he loved run towards danger. “Go,” he whispered to his power. “Protect him,” and fainted as darkness surrounded his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Don't hate me it just happened.


	26. And the Darkness attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness that has built up inside of Ken attacks all of Ahmi's friends. Not only is Ahmi dealing with the resentment, fear, guilt and insecurities, but her friends as well.

When the unclean spirit is gone out of a man, he walketh through dry places, seeking rest, and findeth none.  
\- Matthew 12:43

Jeongguk tried to shake the look of Jimin’s pale face and his screams out of his mind. He could hear his own ragged breath as his feet moved him forward. “Run… She’s in danger,” was all Jeongguk could hear as he ran. He felt desperation. “Run, Jeongguk run! She’s in so much pain. Run!” He heard Jimin say again. 

Jeongguk felt a chill hit his bones, but kept running. “She’s close,” Jimin said in his mind. “She’s close, run!” Jeongguk stopped along the edge of some trees and looked around. Why was it so dark? Why was it so cold? Jeongguk heard Ahmi cry out and ran in the direction of sobs.

Jeongguk felt a punch in his gut and he fell forward. His vision doubled, but all he saw was darkness. He felt another punch of pain and heard Jimin scream but this time his name. Jeongguk could feel a bitter cold bite at his fingertips and the warmth of blood trickle down his mouth and over his chin. Jeongguk rolled his arm underneath him and pushed himself up. “Ahmi,” he called out before his arm gave out underneath him. “Jimin, I am sorry.” 

Right before the darkness that surrounded him swallowed him completely, Jeongguk saw a glowing bright silver light, and heard a thundering growl. “Touch him again and death won’t be enough for you.”

Jeongguk heard a cold cackle, “I’ll tear you to shreds companion. Then before you disappear I’ll destroy the boy you’re trying to protect so that his bleeding body is the last thing you see.” 

Jeongguk saw as a huge white silver dog snarled into the darkness. Its breath came out in huge clouds as its haunches flexed and its paws stomped the floor. The dog’s fangs were already dripping with its own blood flashing bright, but as it jumped into the darkness Jeongguk saw the quiet eyes of the boy he loved. 

“Jimin NO!” Jeongguk heard himself scream before the darkness closed over them. 

***  
“Don’t lie you liked it,” Hoseok teased Jackson as they made their way to buy snacks. 

“That’s not the point,” Jackson explained again. “I like them. The song was amazing, the video looked cool. I am a fan for sure.” 

“What’s BTS’s name for their fans again?” Yoongi asked as he clicked his Army bomb on and off. Hoseok just laughed. 

“No, I am not ARMY,” Jackson said with a serious face. “I like BTS. I am their fan but I am not like ARMY, ARMY. I am not Kim Ahmi level.” Jackson tried to defend himself. 

Hoseok continued to laugh as Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Whatever,” Jackson said defeated. “You guys just like them because you share the same name.” 

“Kind of yes, but my sour face friend isn’t nearly as cool as Black Suga,” Hoseok said as he put an arm around Yoongi. 

Yoongi shook off the hand on his shoulder and as he turned to utter a crude remark he noticed Hoseok had gone perfectly still. 

“Ya,” Yoongi called. “Ya quit being weird.” Yoongi felt the blood drain from his body when Hoseok’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. He reached Hoseok in two long strides. “Hoseok, Hoseok,” he repeated as he shook Hoseok’s shoulders. Panic was crawling up the base of his spine threatening to infect his mind. “Jackson,” Yoongi called out and turned to see his friend hit the floor and begin to convulse. 

***  
Jin searched and couldn’t find her. Ahmi’s pain was like hurricane around him. He focused again trying to find her and nothing. There was just darkness, cold, pain, and rage. “Run, she’s in danger.” He heard Ippi and watched helpless as Jeongguk ran darkness trailing behind him. Jin tried to work through the cold engulfing his heart but after a moment there was nothing. He couldn’t feel Ippi, Ahmi or Jeongguk only the pain. 

Oh god Hoseok! Please wake up! Help, help! Jackson, oh what do I do? Oh god please help me! Oh god please, please just let them be ok. Oh god, please someone help me. Please! God if you can hear me, please help me save him! Please God give me time to tell him I love him. 

Yoongi! Jin focused and let his power pull him towards his friends. 

***  
Yoongi was dripping in a cold sweat that threatened to immobilize him, and his heart was thundering so loud he couldn’t think. He shrug out of his jacket and used it to cover Hoseok’s body. Yoongi used his arms to rub up and down Hoseok’s arms trying to warm him. It was so cold. Yoongi had dragged and pulled Jackson’s body closer to Hoseok so he could care for both of them. 

Yoongi pulled his phone out of his pocket only to see that it was dead. He put his hand in Hoseok’s pocket and his cellphone was dead as well. Well what the fuck was he supposed to do? Yoongi tried to focus but the pounding in his head just added more confusion to the situation. If he cold rip his head off and throw it across the city he would maybe then he’d be able to focus and do something. 

Yoongi saw Hoseok’s chest heave hard and the panic he was trying to keep at bay overtook him. The pounding in his head was getting worst and his vision was blurry. He blinked rapidly to try to clear his eyes but it was so bright all of a sudden. 

Yoongi smelled the cherry blossoms first. He smelled their sweet fragrance. Yoongi saw the flash of pink material snap in the breeze and the light tease of dark hair dancing with the wind. 

The man should have been handsome but he was beautiful as he walked towards them. The man bent down and reached for his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Yoongi saw on the ground frozen as the man touched Hoseok’s cheek and ran a light hand over his hair. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open. The man got up and walked over to Jackson also running a hand over his cheek. Yoongi just sat there as both Hoseok and Jackson sat up shaking their heads confused about what happened. When the man looked at Yoongi again, he recognized the soft brown eyes that he had looked into a few nights before under moonlight: Jinnie. “Yoongi,” he heard Hoseok call to him. Yoongi what happened?” 

But Yoongi just looked at the man with his friend’s eyes and heard. I need your help. The words rang through his mind I need to find Ahmi, Jimin, and Jeongguk they’re all in horrible danger. 

***

“Jackson,” Yoongi growled. “You need to focus.”

“I am trying,” Jackson whined. “I don’t even know what’s-“

“It’s irrelevant just focus where is she?”

Jackson felt crazed he had to be dreaming. The last thing he remembered was seeing Hoseok hit the pavement and then the world was swept up from underneath him. “Jackson where is she?” Yoongi asked again. Jackson didn’t know what to do. He woke up on the pavement with Yoongi shaking him demanding to know where Ahmi was. Like he would just conjure her up. 

“Yoongi, I don’t think badgering him will help.” Hoseok said quietly putting an arm on his shoulder. 

Yoongi looked past Hoseok to see Jin sitting on the floor his robe spread out around him eyes closed searching. He shook Hoseok’s hand off of his shoulder. “Listen,” he told him. “We have to find her. Kookie and Jimin are with her and they’re all in danger.”

“How do you know?” Jackson asked. 

“A little help?” Yoongi said looking towards the floor. 

“Yoongi maybe you’re not feeling well… Maybe we all ate something weird or something.” Jackson tried. 

“You’re her soulmate.” Yoongi said at the floor then turned to look at Jackson. “You know she’s in danger. You can feel it and because of that you can find her.” Yoongi felt his heart beat faster as he had an idea. “Hoseok, come here. Hold my hand, Jackson you too. Jackson I’ll explain later, but think about Ahmi focus on her. Hoseok, Jeongguk needs you. Remember when he came to live in our dorm. We never saw him outside of class. He was always hiding showering after we all went to bed, and waking up really early before we did to eat breakfast. Remember how hard that was on him and how you got him to open up to you? Think about that. “

“Yoongi, I-“

“You owe me remember? For the couple talent show” Yoongi tried to smile and lighten the mood. “Jackson let’s call it even after this.” 

The three friends stood in a circle holding hands with their eyes closed. Yoongi prayed again and hoped that it would work. You’re praying but I am here. Yoongi opened his eyes and saw Jin walk through their hands to the middle of the circle. It will be ok now, I’ll make sure to bring them back safe.


	27. A companion fights the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Kookie are fighting the Darkness that has been feed off of Ken's anger and resentment. But without Jin to help Jimin how much longer can he hold on? Will Kookie and Jimin both be at the mercy of the Darkness or will one of them sacrifice themselves to save the other?

Jimin was bleeding. He could feel the warm spill of blood against his side where the creature had slashed him. Jimin was exhausted and had yet to even make a dent or pinpoint where the core of the creature was coming from. He needed to figure out a way to get Jeongguk out of here. What had he been thinking sending him out like that? Jimin took a punch to his muzzle that landed him against a tree and knocked the air out of him. Jimin felt the creature circle him. 

“Is this all a companion has?” it asked. “It’s like you’re not even trying,” it taunted. “Perhaps, you need some encouragement.” Jimin lifted his head to see the creature turn on Jeongguk. 

Jimin tried to get up, but his back legs felt weak from the last hit. He willed himself to move and chase the creature that threatened his love. Jimin stood on all fours and prepared to attack, but the creature was too fast. Slithering against the darkness like a snake. This was its turf and Jimin knew he was outmatched. Jimin leaped but missed at the last moment

***  
Jeongguk saw the dog leap constantly at the darkness. It snarled viciously at the darkness, but whatever it was fighting seemed to move under a veil. Jeongguk could hear the panting from the dog and could see the exhaustion as the dog’s movements were heavier and slower. When the dog was flung across some trees, Jeongguk realized he had been on the floor the whole time. He jumped to his feet to do something. But what could he do? 

He patted down his coat looking for something he could use and nothing. The thundering of paws snapped his attention back to the fight. The monster was slithering through the cloak of darkness. There was a quick flash of light and Jeongguk saw it. Jeongguk would have let the creature eat him sheer fear would paralyze any prey this monster went for. Jeongguk would have suffered the same fate if it hadn’t been for Jimin’s eyes. 

Those brown eyes were filled with fear, pain, and panic. Jimin had always seemed so delicate to him. The sweet smile, chubby cheeks and dimples had always held such kindness and love. If Jeongguk was going to die, he’d rather do it next to Jimin. Jeongguk did the only thing he could think of and ran head on into the darkness. 

He screamed. 

In all honestly it seemed like a good idea. He could only imagine how ridiculous he looked charging towards the most freighting thing he had ever seen in his life ready to be devoured. He saw a sudden darker shadow and ducked. Jeongguk felt the brush of air. Shit, he thought and kept running. Something caught one of his legs and tripped him, but he scrambled to get on his feet and keep on running. He was almost there he could see the silver outline of the dog. Jeongguk close his eyes and slid curling himself into a little ball and hoped for the best.

Jeongguk expected to slam against the body of the dog. He waited for the pain but it never came. Instead he was surrounded by soft warm fur. Jeongguk looked into the big dog’s eyes and just saw Jimin. “I am ok,” he said as he moved to get up. Jeongguk got up to stand between the big dog’s legs. At a later date if he survived, he would ask Jimin to show him this again. 

The snarl that came from the creature was pitched high and shook the ground. “What do we do now Jimin?”

We need to find its core. I can’t seem to break through or pinpoint it. 

“Ok,” Jeongguk thought so the creature had a core. “How?” 

It will be the darkest part and it will pulse rage, anger and pain. Wherever the core is, it’s not just anger Jeongguk-shi its pain as well. If we can find it maybe we can break through and weaken it. But, climb on my back and look around while I buy us sometime. 

Jeongguk saw the dog lay down and he climbed on its back. Jimin’s fur was soft and fluffy. If their lives weren’t in danger and at about an 80% that they’d die, Jeongguk would be fascinated. 

Get a good handful of hair and hold on tight. Don’t tug too hard though, I would prefer to not have a bald spot. Keep a look out, and hold on tight!!

Jeongguk leaned closer to Jimin’s neck as they turned to face danger. 

Master if you can hear me, I am sorry, and please look out for Jeongguk. 

Jeongguk wrapped his legs around the dog as they both got pushed back and that was when he saw it. It was between the trees a slightly darker spot pulsing anger and rage. 

“Jimin… it’s between the trees!”

Jimin got to his feet slowly and deliberately. Of course it was her, he was a fool to not have noticed before. He heard the creature stir and turned to face it shielding Jeongguk. Jimin knew he didn’t have much time left. He was bleeding in several places and his power was slowly being drained. As a companion he wasn’t built to be surrounded by darkness and hate. He was meant to fight along his master to amplify his power, but no matter Jimin knew his master would defeat this creature. His master would come. 

He gave himself a moment to gather any power he had left. He would fight this creature but he wouldn’t risk Jeongguk’s life anymore. Jimin could feel Jeongguk’s body against his neck. His warm hands holding on to his fur for protection. Jeongguk would forgive him eventually he hoped and he prayed that if there was another existence he could see Jeongguk again. 

***  
“Jimin you did it! Oh my god I can’t believe we won!” Jeongguk slid off of Jimin’s back and on to the floor. The darkness was disappearing leaving a fine mist around them. 

Jeongguk couldn’t believe what had happened it had been so fast. One minute he could have sworn that they were going to die at best then the next Jimin had gotten a hold of the monster and bitten it. It had screamed then oozed black stuff on the floor then poof gone. 

Jeongguk rubbed a hand over his face and felt his knees get wobbly. Jimin propped him up with his nose. 

“So you’re just a huge fluffy dog then?” Jeongguk asked. The dog actually rolled its eyes. 

I am a companion. I was a free spirit before until my master found me and we’ve been together ever since. 

Master? Jeongguk thought. Why did master sound familiar to him. “So this is what you look like? I mean the real you?”

Define “real you?” Jimin challenged. They’re all me. I don’t have one form. I would say it’s like a caterpillar but one of my forms doesn’t proceed the next. I can move through and in all of them. 

“Wow,” Jeongguk said. So he loved a puppy, mammoth sized dog, boy who had soft brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Well he had heard love was strange after all. 

“Jeon Jeongguk! Where the hell are you?”

Jeongguk searched the mist but couldn’t see anyone else. “Did you hear that?” he asked. “It’s Hoseok Hyung!” 

Yes, and I think that’s his annoyed voice. 

Fuck. Jeongguk thought. Annoyed Hoseok Hyung was a bad hyung. He was probably going to be in huge trouble for jumping on a dog’s back and running into battle. 

Go on Jeongguk-shi, I have to finish up here. Hoseok and Yoongi will be worried. 

“Ok,” he said brightly. Damn he still couldn’t believe what had happened. As he walked down the side walk he felt a pang in his heart. Why was he worried he thought? It was all ok now. He turned and saw Jimin just sitting there huge dog with his silver white fur beaming like moonlight. Then he saw the boy he loved inside of the dog. It was faint really, but he saw Jimin in his neat school uniform smiling at him. 

“I’ll see you soon!” he waved. 

Yes, Jimin responded. I’ll see you soon. 

**  
“That was a mistake companion,” the darkness called out. “To sacrifice most of your power to save the boy will cost you your life.” 

Jimin panted his silver white fur now matted in blood. “When my master kills you, he will do it slowly,” and leaped to attack once more as felt the boy he loved cross beyond the threshold of darkness to safety and collapse. "Good bye, Jeongguk-shi."


	28. A god defeates the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is in full swing. Jimin is confronting the physical Darkness that has been feeding off of Ken while the gang (Hoseok, Jackson, and Yoongie) are in action. With their help, Jin finds Ahmi and confronts Ken. But will Jin be able to save both girls as the god of youth? Can he find a way to heal and separate Ken from the Darkness or is there nothing left in her to save? There's a reason coveting carries the same weight as killing someone.

Hoseok was running. He was leaping over benches and making sudden turns. He had seen Kookie in his head fighting a faceless dark monster that wanted to eat him. Then he had seen a silver white dog shield Kookie while the darkness stabbed close to his heart. Then he saw Kookie laying by the bridge two miles from school. 

Hoseok faintly registered the footsteps following him. He ran faster pushing himself to turn that last corner and Hoseok prayed he had been wrong. But even as he skid to a halt, he saw Kookie his coat in shreds and blood on his hands. 

**  
Jackson didn’t want to believe that something was wrong. He wanted to continue to think that they had all eaten some bad kimbap but it was really hard when you’re level headed friend, Yoongi, asked for help with panic and the threat of tears in his voice. Or when your almost always happy friend, Hoseok, opened his eyes full of fear and ran off like the devil was on his heels. 

Jackson was chasing after them because hell he believed them. But damn, Hoseok and Yoongi were fast. They made a left towards the bridge when he turned to follow he heard his name, Jackson. 

You have Jackson at you beck and call… Selfish is what you are. Pathetic, pitiful, and selfish. 

“I didn’t mean to I didn’t know.” It was Ahmi’s voice but it sounded so faint. Jackson looked around where the hell was she. “Ahmi!.... Ahmi!”

Of course you didn’t… Because you never think of anyone but yourself,… you’re still friends with Jackson even though he’s been in love with you for years. 

“I knew you’d find her.” 

Jackson turned around and saw nothing. What the fuck had happened? Did BigHit finally do what Jackson kept on warning Ahmi about and hypnotize them?! Then he saw it, the soft billowing pink robes bright against the darkness. 

“Go and bring them, Ahmi is going to need her friends.” 

Jackson turned and felt complete terror fill his heart because he was starting to believe that maybe this wasn’t BigHit’s doing. 

**  
Then as light as a bell he heard the chain snap. Oh Ahmi, Jin thought why. Ahmi was on her knees on the floor crying. Her¬¬ head was bowed in regret and sadness. Jin’s power flew ahead of him even though he knew it wouldn’t reach her. “Oh Ahmi, I am here, “he crooned to her but she couldn’t see him. If Ahmi believed this was her fault, all the words in the world wouldn’t convince her otherwise but he would try. However, consoling and justice needed to be dished out separately, and stepped out of the shadows. 

“I didn’t think jealousy was your style.”

Ken turned around her beautiful hair a soft curtain that didn’t match the fire in her eyes. Jin saw it this time the anger flash hot then quickly hide. “Oh hi Jinnie, you scared me I didn’t hear you. Ahmi and I were just” Ken trailed off as she turned to where Ahmi had been a second ago and was gone. 

“Don’t worry about her, you don’t have to worry about her anymore. You should worry about me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know what she’s told you-“

“Ahmi has never mentioned you,” Jin said as he walked forward. “She never talks about you or looks your way.”

Ken’s eyes flared in anger. Ahhhh Jin thought touchy. 

“Well,” Ken lifted her chin defiantly. “I am hurt to hear that then. Ahmi and I were friends for years, I assumed she felt the same way that I did.”

Jin had to be impressed Ken was a piece of work for sure. Her ability to move between moods and blend them together to get the desired effect was phenomenal. The slight tug of her lip did show some honest hurt and disappointment. Jin could almost believe that her feelings were true and nothing hid behind them if he hadn’t seen the darkness that her own insecurities fed. If he didn’t know that at this moment Ippi was fighting it he might believe her. Jin felt a slight burst of anger in him but that wasn’t the way to deal with the situation. You couldn’t find anger with anger and besides he was certain that the girl didn’t know the monster she had been feeding or how deep her own feelings really ran. 

“Ahhh you’re Ahmi’s friend, I see.” Jin said quite calmly as if he did understand the situation. Ken fixed a sweet smile on her face but the uncertainty of where to go next was on her face. “So all the rumors you spread about her were all as her friends.” Jin challenged 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ken responded her voice defensive and firm. 

“Oh you know the rumors,” Jin said causally. “About how Ahmi’s parents bought her way into the school, how she isn’t smart and her grades aren’t hers.”

Ken’s face looked shocked and Jin pressed forward. “I am forgetting one,” he tapped his chin. “Ahh yes... that she’s a whoring, sleeping around with Hoseok, Yoongi, and me of course.” Jin tilted his head in concentration. “I wonder,” he asked. “Did you mean to include Jeongguk in there too? Because he’s a little on the young side.” 

“I have no idea what she’s been telling you or what you think you know.” Ken’s voice pitched with anger now. 

“I told you already she doesn’t talk about you ever. And I didn’t need anyone to tell me, I know it was you. How else could the same rumors start about her that sprang up when she was in middle school?”

Ken’s face flashed several emotions, fear, embarrassment, guilt, but ultimately settled on anger. Jin felt for both girls. Both the girl he was shielding behind him trying to sooth with his power and the one in front of him clutching to the only thing she knew: anger. They were both hurting. 

“You always looked so confident and capable. I never thought this would come from you,” Jin said in all honesty. Ken wasn’t a bad girl. She was quite bright capable but any sweetness or kindness she could have Ken had erased. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is absolutely ridiculous. Do you think I’d spend my time talking about her?” The “her” was dripping with distain. “I have better things to do with my time.” She said as her chin tilted further. 

“What did she do Ken?” Jin pressed “What did Ahmi ever do to you? What did she do then? What did she do now? Were you angry she’s smarter than you?” Jin was circling her now he could see Ken’s eyes shift feeling more and more caged. He shouldn’t enjoy making her feel that way, but damn it she had hurt his baby. 

“Are you upset she’s prettier than you?”

“Oh please, I know she’s-“

“Kinder, sweeter,” Jin continued. “Are you upset she has friends that care for her and worry about her while you play at being friends?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ken spit out. “And no... I have plenty of friends I don’t need-“

“So you don’t need anyone is that it Ken?” 

“I don’t… STOP IT!” Ken pressed her palms against her head. “Just stop it! You don’t know anything about her… or about me! She...” 

“She what?” Jin asked. “She what Ken? She what! Now is your moment Ahmi what? What did she do to you that was so offensive that you’d try to ruin her life to hurt her? She What!” 

“I hate her!.. I hate her. I hate everything about her.” Ken yelled, “Is that what you want to hear? I hate her. Anything, everything that I ever wanted she got… SHE STOLE.. she doesn’t deserve any of it!!” Ken was crying now. Jin wondered if she even knew. 

 

“She hasn’t taken anything away from you Ken.” Jin said softly. “And hurting her doesn’t make you better.” 

“She doesn’t even-“

“Ahmi hasn’t taken anything away from you.” Jin repeated

“Jackson he-“

“Jackson was never yours. She never claimed him but if she had it still wouldn’t matter. He didn’t look your way.”

“He might have,” Ken lifted her chin finding comfort in the hate and resentment. 

“No Kyungri, I wouldn’t have.” 

Ken turned around and Jackson was standing behind her. “What are you-“

“Remember when we met?” Jackson said with a faint smile. “You were so beautiful. Your hair was a little longer then remember? You wore a side braid and had pretty full bangs.” 

Ken stood there and Jin tried his best to get her to open her heart and hear him. If she could listen maybe she would live without the resentment that has been eating her away the last years. It was sad really that Ken had built who she was on this instead of hope and dreams. 

“I-“

“But you were much too beautiful for me,” Jackson continued and shook his head softly. “All the guys in class wanted to date you and we were friends. I just didn’t think of you like that Kyungri. But did you really like me?” Jackson asked. “Was I really what you wanted?” 

“Yes, if it hadn’t been for Ahmi-“ Ken stopped talking as Jackson shook his head. 

“I loved her yes you’re right, but I wasn’t in love with her anymore. We were all friends you knew that, and then we stopped being friends and you left.” Jackson explained. 

“No, that’s not true. You were in love with her! You ignored me you pushed me to the side.” 

“Kyungri, if there was never anything between us it wasn’t because of her, and I never pushed you to the side you tried to get me to choose and when I wouldn’t you chose yourself and left.”

Jin felt pity for the girl. She had built this image of how her life had been because of another person and the reality was that it did not exist. It was hard not just to face your demons of the past but also to accept you were wrong and to take responsibility for your actions. 

“Stop it!” Ken turned on Jin again. “You’re just trying to defend her and I don’t care about what happened then that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Jin saw a small fain break in the darkness that she had built, well this was a start. “Ok,” he continued calmly. Jin just stood there watching the soft glow of Ippi’s power fight the darkness inside of her. Without the hold of the creature, Ken should be able to think for herself. 

Jin moved in. It was time. “So what were you hoping to accomplish by meeting her here? If you don’t care about Ahmi and the past doesn’t matter to you at all?”

Ken’s eyes betrayed her for an instant and that was enough Jin saw it. He saw the same panic in them like night Ahmi had been hurt. Jin bit the side of his cheek until he tasted blood. Spilling his own blood was better than hers. “She almost died!” Jin ground out. 

“Oh please,” Ken brushed off the comment.

“You could have killed her.” Jin growled now feeling feral and doing his best to hold on to who he was and the task at hand. “How could you Ken?” Jin asked as he approached her. She took a step back but he moved forward. “How could you, Ken?” Jin saw her temper flare up again but this time there was fear as well as Ken clutched her purse tighter. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Ken don’t lie to me!”

“I don’t care about her. Why would I-“

“Don’t lie,” Jin grabbed her shoulders and he searched her eyes but he just saw Ahmi hurt and broken. Ahmi had almost died. He could still feel the broken bones, bruises, and internal bleeding that had almost taken the girl he loved. He remembered how he had healed her body but her mind had been so quiet so still. Jin remembered the fear of almost losing her.

“Are you that far gone?” He asked. “Is there nothing worth saving in you?” 

“Let go of me, I don’t care what you think! And she fell by herself you know she’s a clumsy idiot! She’s never looking where she’s going!” 

“You pushed her didn’t you?” Jin asked. “You pushed her? Tell me! Did you push her?” Jin’s voice rang with the command of a god.

“I didn’t-“

“You didn’t what? Mean to push her or kill her Ken? What is it damn it say something?”

“Enough,” she escaped from his hold and turned her back on him. “I just wanted to talk to her. I always feel like I want to say something to her but there’s never anything to say. I can’t stand looking at her.” Ken turned around. “I look at her and I just feel angry. Can you understand that? I was the worst I’ve ever been in front of her the lowest, and she never even noticed. ‘Ken why can’t you be more like Ahmi?’, ‘Ken, Ahmi was number one in class again you’d think being her friend you could at least trade off once in a while.’ That’s all my parents cared about. I was always second. It didn’t matter how hard I studied or how little I slept I was always second. I was second in school. I was second with everyone! I got tired of being second.” Ken’s eyes flashed a dark heat. 

“At first, I spread rumors and no one believed them of course, but people still spread them. By then it was too late,” Ken accepted it as if it was true. “There wasn’t anything I could do the rumors were huge already.”

“So when Ahmi came to you…. You did what?” 

Ken smiled, “I laughed.” Jin just stared at her. “She felt like I did alone. I wasn’t sorry for it either. The following week my parents let me know I’d be leaving for the states. I was behind academically according to them so they sent me away. I knew when I came back I’d see her again, and I wanted her to know for certain that I was the best that I wasn’t second to her or anyone. I even skipped a year. I went to go talk to her that day. I was going to rub it in her face to show her. But… she was walking with that stupid smile on her face like nothing was wrong like she’d never done anything wrong.” 

“How is any of this Ahmi’s fault? She didn’t know or intend for you to be hurt?”

“Doesn’t matter. Here she was happy carrying a wrapped birthday present practically skipping and I haven’t slept more than 5 hours a night in years! How is that fair?” Ken’s eyes pleaded for understanding. “I don’t even remember what I said but the next thing I knew I was so angry and I’d pushed her. She was so still. Then I thought maybe…. Maybe if she never gets up it will all be ok?” Ken’s eyes were wild with darkness with madness.

Jin’s hand acted before he did and he slapped the girl across the face. “Hurting her, killing her isn’t going to make things better for you.”

Ken touched her face blinking rapidly. “She hurt too you know,” Jin said softly. 

“I can’t think my head,” Ken pushed her hands against her head again. “It’s pounding I just can’t think straight… I-“

“At some point, you’re going to have to accept that everything that has happened can’t just be Ahmi’s fault. You’ll realize it’s impossible for everything to just be her fault.” 

“I don’t-“

“It’s ok,” Jin said. “It doesn’t have to be today for today it’s enough. But Ken,” Jin said walking to her putting both hands on her face to look straight into her eyes. “Harboring such hate, such jealousy, such resentment, will only bring more. It only feeds it until it turns into something you never intended it to be. It’s a monster that you don’t have to be.” 

Jin let go of her waved a hand over her and caught her before Ken hit the ground. Jin lifted the veil he had created over them and Hoseok, Yoongi and Jackson stood watching as Jimin pranced over with a black creature in its mouth and a serious faced Jeongguk by his side. 

Hoseok stood there frozen in shock. His mouth moved trying to ask several questions at once but no noise came out. Yoongi looked shell shocked which would be funny but wasn’t at the moment. Jimin was thumping his tail huge silver dog towering over everything and as if in queee dropped the creature on the floor like a puppy waiting for a treat. 

“So Jin’s not a girl?”

That snapped Hoseok into action, “Jackson out of everything that has happened today and that’s what you’re worried about?”

Jackson scratched his head looking sheepish. “Dude that’s the most straight forward question, honestly I am not quite convinced we didn’t accidentally take LSD or something.” 

“Yoongi,” Jin spoke “can you help me take Ken back to the dorm.” 

Yoongi moved forward but Jackson stopped him. “Hmmm I’ll take her. She doesn’t know you very much. She doesn’t like me at all but at least when she wakes up she won’t freak out too much.” 

“Ippi,” Jin started, “Do you mind cleaning this up and walking everyone back. I still have to look after Ahmi.” 

Hoseok stepped forward but Jeongguk grabbed his arm. “It’s ok hyung, she’ll be fine with him.” 

“Who’s Ippi,” Jin head Hoseok ask before there was a quick flash and Jimin appeared where the dog had been. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” 

Jimin winced a little and bowed deeply. He looked frightening. His clothes were in shatters he had huge stains of his own blood on his clothes and black ooze all over him. His face was bruised and there were slashes that were slowly healing all over his exposed skin. Jimin smiled one more time then he bent down to pick up the carcass of the creature to put the head or what was left of it over his shoulder while the rest of the body dragged like a wedding veil train. 

“Hmmmm, Hoseok oppa,” Jimin said as they walked Hoseok still staring at Jimin while he clung to Jeongguk’s side. “I do believe that’s 1000 won in the cursing jar. That qualifies as a big one right Jeongguk-shi?”

Well Jin thought, the easy part was over. Now it was time to confront the girl he loved.


	29. The choice is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin talks to Ahmi after their confrontation with Ken. While Jin is worried about getting through to her, Ahmi makes a decision about her future with Jin.

Jin waited until the guys were at a safe distance and lifted the veil over Ahmi. He had hidden her from them because she would have frightened them. Ahmi wasn’t glowing the usual soft pink that she did, but a lightning blue that radiated sadness. But even in her state, Jin couldn’t help but think she was magnificent. Unlike the child that Jackson was carrying in his arms, this one didn’t turn to feed the Darkness. This child wouldn’t hurt others, and instead would turn the misery on herself. Although that was admirable, the end result could be just as damaging. 

The trouble, Jin thought, was that Ahmi was just as smart as Ken. But this one was as stubborn as a mule and with a deep need to protect and be there for others, Jin sighed and walked over to her even as the sparks of her sadness sizzled the air. 

“Ahmi,” Jin said softly. Tender was the way to go with Ahmi, Jin pushed down the instinct to shake her into reason. Jin shook his head at his own idiotic thoughts, but Ahmi had awakened feelings that had been dormant. Even as she sat there on the floor crying filled with sadness all he wanted to do was kiss her, to touch her, to be with her. It wasn’t really his fault, he thought as he circled around her. His dick didn’t know his girl was in in pain. He just knew she was close. Jin took a deep breath and focused again on caring for his girl. 

“Ahmi,” he called out again but this time she heard him and lifted her head. She was glorious. Her eyes were shinning with tears. Her mouth was set in a determined line that he had learned to admire over the last months and her hair was insane. But even with all of that Jin saw the pure blue color of her feelings. Sill girl, she really believed this was her fault. It humbled him to see such honest and true feelings even if it wasn’t true. She was rare and so were her friends.

“Ahmi,” he said again and reached for her. 

“No,” she said as she scrambled away from him still on the floor. Jin reached for her again and pulled back as the hand he had set forward to touch her burned. He stared down at it. His hand was already red and swollen from the burn, but the shock of it all registered first. Jin looked at Ahmi. She was going to let this consume her. Like hell she would, Jin thought and reached again. He hissed out a breath from the sheer heat of it.

“Let me go, Jin,” she said as she struggled against him. “Go away, I feel bad enough without you here.” Jin grabbed Ahmi’s wrists to try to restrain her and almost let go she was on fire. Her skin was like molten lava, but lucky for her he was a god. She could hurt him but not kill him. “Easy now honey easy, you don’t want to hurt me do you?”

Jin used the shock in her face to use his weight to restrain her. Jin had her on her back with the curve of her lovely hip delicately digging into his stomach. Jin bit back a groan and tried not to enjoy that Ahmi was tall enough that he had to use all his body to restrain her. 

**  
Ahmi was shocked seeing the blue lightning for the first time and how it burned at Jin’s robes and skin. What was she doing? What was she thinking? But even though she tried to keep calm, Ahmi couldn’t. What she was seeing in front of her was what she was feeling and Jin was making things harder. “Jin let go of me.” She said flatly. 

“No,” he smiled at her. “I like it here.” She was angry now. Jin could see it in the sharp turn of her eyes and he could feel it. She was trying to fucken melt him, not that she knew of course, but with the heat in his groin at the closeness of her and the fire of her pain he decided a tactful retreat was best here. “I am going to let you go but we have to talk, ok?” 

She looked torn and Jin almost kissed her and risked being incinerated. The corner of her mouth tipped down in thought and she wrinkled her eyebrows trying to decide. She nodded and curled up. Her chin was on her knees with her warms wrapped around them. She looked so sweet. 

“Ken was angry at herself not at you, and the words she said in anger weren’t true.” 

“Some were true.” Ahmi said, but before Jin could say otherwise she stopped him. “I’ve been careless. I was even more so then. I did know Jackson cared about me.” Ahmi rubbed a hand over her face. “No he didn’t care he was in love with me, I still have a hard time acknowledging that fact. I think it’s because I wanted to return his feelings but I couldn’t. I just didn’t feel like that about him, but I wanted to.”

“How Jackson felt about you wasn’t your fault.” Jin tried to explain. 

“You’re wrong,” Ahmi said as she turned to look at him. “I could have talked to him about it. I could have been honest. I could have acknowledged the fact that he loved me he was in love with me and I didn’t love him back like that. I ignored his feelings… I don’t know I guess I hoped they’d go away or that maybe I’d love him back someday.” 

Jin felt a hand wrap around his stomach. She was right. Ahmi could have loved Jackson back, and why shouldn’t she, he thought? Jackson was great, but Jin would fight all the darkness in the world before he was ready to see Ahmi wrapped around another man. Jin knew it was selfish. He knew he couldn’t keep her and even if he wanted to he knew it couldn’t be forever.

“Ahmi you where how old, eleven maybe if that?” 

“You see it doesn’t matter,” Ahmi insisted. “I knew though.” 

“Fair then,” Jin agreed. “But knowing and knowing how to handle a situation are different things you did your best. You stayed friends with someone you loved not many people survive a one sided crush and stay friends.” 

“You think it was just a crush?” Ahmi asked. 

“Well, that’s something you should ask him, but people think they’re in love a hundred times before it’s the real one,” Jin continued. “Some people fall in love multiple times before they decide the best one for themselves.” 

“So it’s a choice?” 

“What is?” Jin asked

“Love, being in love, falling in love” 

“Choice is a difficult word to use here, but I’ll try to explain. You can fall in love that is not really a choice. For some it happens in an instant, one second they’re enjoying someone’s company looking forward to seeing them again and the next they’re heart is singing a full opera in the name of the person they love. It just happens like breathing or blinking. You do it all the time but maybe someday you notice that you are blinking a lot that day.” Jin said with a smile and saw a small smile touch Ahmi’s lips. “For some it’s a slow burn that begins with little things and small details. Remembering someone’s favorite drinking, looking out for them things like that until you can’t imagine your life without them anymore, but in all of those cases there’s a choice. To continue or not to continue, and the risk.” 

“Risk?”

“Not all love ends in a happy ending, Ahmi. Some just exist for a time and dies and it’s no one’s fault really. Some love burns out its course and people build to move on to other things in their lives. Love has to continue to be cared for and cultivated. People who are lucky enough to be in love for a long time know that it changes.” 

“Oh,” Ahmi said softly as she warped her arms around her knees tighter. She looked calmer but the blue lightening was just as strong. 

Jin sat as close to her as he could without being scorched. “What are you thinking?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“I am not reading your mind ok. You don’t have the necklace but I will still respect your privacy, but using failings that are not really yours isn’t the way to be stronger or to be better.” 

Fresh tears stung Ahmi’s eyes as Jin shifted to sit in front of her. “I know it gets hard sometimes and with Ippi and I even more confusing. But you don’t have to talk to me or Ippi if you don’t want. But if you’re going through a hard time talk to someone. Jackson loves you because you probably love him just as much if not more. Hoseok and Yoongi care about you as well because you would put your hands into fire for both of them. Ippi and Kookie look up to you not because you’re perfect but because you try and keep on trying, and you know I love you as well.” 

“I…” Ahmi tried to talk between sobs. “I just.. I” 

“Shhh,” Jin said as he reached for her and wrapped her in his arms. Jin winced at the heat still coming from her, but when he felt her sigh and lean in he knew it was worth it. 

They stood together for a long while until the embers of her sadness calmed the heat of them a warm heat now but did not completely disappear. His girl would be sad for a little longer. 

“You ok now?” Jin asked as Ahmi lifted he head. Ahmi nodded. 

Ahmi let Jin hold her hand and lead her back home. She was exhausted. How could so much happen, so much change yet so much stay the same in one day? 

Also what was she supposed to do about Jin now? She loved him that much was certain but what choice would she make? Her heart had already done a flip and landed at his feet singing and tap dancing. Ahmi looked down at the hand Jin held on to. She knew it was best to tug her hand away to maintain some distance to save some of herself from the hold he already had on her, but she just couldn’t find it in her heart to deny herself that little joy. Jin cared for her of course he did she was his charge. She had brought him back from nothing so he cared for her. In many ways his life was tied to hers by force, by magic, by chance, but she wanted it to be by choice. She wanted Jin to choose her. 

It wasn’t until they reached the gate of the school that Ahmi realized where she was. 

“I… ,” Ahmi said as she tugged her hand away. “I don’t live here.” 

Jin just looked at her confused until he realized what she meant. 

“Ahhh,” Jin said in understanding. “But Ippi and Kookie got all your stuff already. It’s up in the dorm.” 

“But, I… I don’t think...”

Jin wrapped his arms around her and Ahmi could feel what little nonexistent resolve evaporate from her body. She was tired and it was late. When he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, “stay,” it took everything in her to not melt into him. Jin let go of her and put his hand on her back guiding her into the dorm. 

“But in all those cases there’s a choice,” what Jin had said kept on circling in her head. There was a choice to be made. She stopped at the entrance of the school and Jin just looked at her. She needed to make a choice now. Ahmi could go upstairs get her things and go home. Not to the room she was hiding in but home, home. Her family wouldn’t ask too many questions and her parents would understand if she changed her mind about dorm life. Or she could go upstairs and be with Jin and let that be enough for now. Ahmi knew what she should do. She knew going upstairs and packing her stuff was by far the best option. Ahmi could be home in an hour and everything would be back to normal. That’s what she should do and because of that Ahmi took Jin’s hand in hers and walked through the entrance of the school. 

When they got upstairs Yeri and Hera were already in their room and Ippi was nowhere to be found. “He’s with Jeongguk,” Jin told her before she asked. 

When they got ready for bed both sharing the bathroom, Ahmi expected to be nervous or awkward and found that she was neither. Ahmi was comfortable and calm. When Jin finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom before she did, Ahmi felt a pull in her stomach. She touched her stomach and realized it wasn’t fear she was feeling but excitement and hunger. 

When she walked into the dorm room, she smiled remembering Jin with the stem of a rose in between his lips that first night. As she put her toiletries away, she thought of how the scent of cherry blossoms filled the room. When she folded her blankets back, Ahmi thought of how nice his hands and body had felt against hers when he had been sick. She stared at her ceiling imagining for a minute that, that was the perfect place for her BTS poster. Ahmi turned her head and saw Jin sleeping in the bunkbed across from hers and made another choice. 

She pulled the blankets off and walked over to the edge of his bed. He looked so perfect laying on his back his hair framing his face beautifully. When Jin opened his eyes, Ahmi didn’t look away or pretend that she hadn’t been looking at him. When she held her hand out to him, he took it and followed her back to her bed, and when she got in he followed. 

When Ahmi was wrapped in his arms, she breathed in deeply and rubbed her nose against his neck. The smell of him seemed to radiate from that point. She kept on trailing her nose against his jaw and letting her lips skim along the underside close to his neck. Ahmi reached up to cup the side of Jin’s face and tilt it down to her. His breath was ragged and warm. She leaned in but hesitated as he opened his eyes. 

He took her breath away. His usually soft brown eyes were molten. Their usual soft composure gone. When she ran a single finger down his cheek he closed his eyes and leaned in closer, he sighed into her. Ahmi closed hers as well and touched her lips to his. Jin was holding her so close that every inch of her was touching him. One of his hands was in her hair slowly massaging the nape of her neck while the other stayed possessively at her waist. His lips moved over hers in soft kisses, and the sound filled the room and her head. 

With Jin’s lips and his hands on her, Ahmi wanted a little more. She could allow herself to take a little more she thought. Ahmi let instinct guide her and pulled back enough to slide a hand down Jin’s chest. She felt as he sucked in a breath his chest moving under her hand. Ahmi pressed her lips to his again but this time let the tip of her tongue touch his lips. Her hand flipped the top three buttons of the shirt open and slipped a hand inside. Ahmi stroked a hand across his chest and moaned into Jin’s lips as his muscles twitched under her hand. Had that sound really come from her? Yes, she vaguely registered that it had and while in any other situation she would be embarrassed, Jin was just so warm and hard. 

She ran her hand up his chest again along his neck and into his hair. Oh she loved his hair. It was soft, dense, and glossy. She always wanted to touch his hair. On instinct again, Ahmi wrapped her hand at the base of his neck and pulled back lightly exposing his neck. She moved her lips down and placed kisses all along the freshly exposed skin. Ahmi shifted and realized that Jin was panting or was it her? When Ahmi placed a kiss on the hollow of Jin’s neck she felt him shake and just couldn’t resist running her teeth along his Adams apple. 

She felt Jin freeze under her touch then he wrapped his arms around her. He blew out a breath and hid his face in her hair and started to laugh. There wasn’t a hole deep enough to cover her shame. Ahmi closed her eyes and waited for Jin to stop laughing. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jin said into her ear. Ahmi tried to pull away but Jin held her in place. “Give me a minute let me catch my breath, settle my heart and the rest of me.” Jin said as he put his forehead to hers. Jin rubbed the tip of his nose to hers and Ahmi just lay there in the dark enjoying every second of it. When he started to place soft kisses against her lips she responded by kissing him back, but when she touched her tongue to his lips again he pulled back. His lips were still touching hers and she felt him smile. 

“Hey,” he said as he rubbed his face against hers like a happy kitten. “Be gentle with me, my heart can’t take that much excitement.” When Ahmi shifted to look at his face her hip came into contact with evidence of his excitement. Jin arched a delicate eyebrow at her. 

“Come here,” he said as Jin moved to shift their positions. Ahmi was now tucked on his side and he was on his back. “Let’s go to sleep ok? You have a big day tomorrow of streaming the new BTS video.” 

The last thing Ahmi remembered was the kiss he placed on her forehead and the soft glow she felt inside of her for him.


	30. A god feels the burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi is still reeling from the Blood, Sweat, and Tears MV. As any good ARMY, she has brought her friends together to help stream the video. 10 million views are not going to reach themselves! But as the night ends, Ahmi is ready to make another choice in regards to the sexy and beautiful god of youth.

Ahmi was glorious and frightening. If Jin ever needed to go into battle, he would bring her as commander and not just a destructive force; although the girl destroyed anything she touched. 

“Ok people we need to move. Now let’s do another check, does everyone have their devices?” 

Jin watched as Ippi and Jeongguk sat surrounded by a cellphone, IPod, and each with their own laptop. There were bright colored headphones pulled into each device forming a colorful rainbow. Hoseok sat on the couch with a cellphone, a laptop and a tablet. Yoongi sat across from Hoseok with 6 cellphones: his, Mark’s, Yeri’s, Hera’s, Ahmi’s and Jin’s. He also had his laptop placed on his hip. Jackson was still unpacking his laptop, cellphone and the extra laptop he had borrowed from his brother. Ahmi had her laptop, and tablet open on top of the desk. Yeri and Hera had their laptops on the kitchen table because they had homework to do but were still going to help with the views. Jin was in charge of views on three library laptops they had checked out. If anyone walked into the room they would think this was a highly organized operation to hack the government or perhaps a bank, but that was not the case. Their mission was to help BTS reach 10 million views in as little time as possible. 

“Alright people now remember, you need to be logged in for the view to count. Also remember to like the video. Now make a playlist on your extra devices with at least AT LEAST 3 videos. Do not forget, it has to be at least three videos. As suggestions from the forums we have Fire, Dope, and Blood, Sweat and Tears. Now if you guys get bored you can switch out one of the other two but not Blood, Sweat and Tears ok? After a few views clear the history and cookies then watch again. The road to 10 million views is long.” Jin hear her say as she moved and handed everyone a water bottle. “But we can do this! FIGHTING!” 

“Fighting!” everyone shouted with a mixture of excitement and mild annoyance. Jin was amazed. This was a mass assault if he had ever seen one. He wondered if BTS knew how true ARMY were to their name. There was a buffet of snacks on the living table: chips, kimpab, jellies, nuts, bars, chocolate, and dip. The first hour they all worked, cleared, refreshed, and watched like they were studying for an exam. The second hour they all shifted getting comfortable and settling into their task. 

Jin enjoyed watching Kookie and Ippi talk about anything really. He was glad they had made up after the incident with Ken. Yoongi was getting bored and proceeded to mess with Hoseok for fun. When Yoongi accidentally kicked Hoseok, they both shared scowls before smiling at each other. Hoseok could make Yoongi laugh in under 10 seconds. It seemed that the sight of him was enough to put a smile on Yoongi’s face. Jackson was flipping between watching the video and secretly playing Skyrim. Oh if Ahmi sees him off task, she was going to skewer him. 

Jin heard Rap Monster’s voice start the narrative. The video was really interesting and creative. The imagery made him think of his home, and it called to him. The statues, the marble, the mother, the color, and the wings. It all made him think of what he had left behind and he was happy to see that even in this time it still held meaning. 

“Jackson are you playing a game right now!” Ahmi was standing over Jackson withering him with a look. Oh, Jin thought. Jackson was definitely going to get it. This Ahmi the organized fangirl that had roped all of her friends into hanging out and helping her “babies” reach 10 million views was very different from the girl he woke up next to or the girl he kissed last night. 

Under the cloak of night his Ahmi had turned into a seductress, Jin had let her test her powers on him and she hadn’t missed a beat. He could still feel her soft hands unbutton his shirt and then slip inside to touch him without hesitation. Jin could still feel the pressure of her lips against his and her hot tongue darting in to touch him. That Ahmi had shown little to no hesitation when she walked to his bed and pulled him into hers, she showed no slowing down when she pulled his hair at the nape of his neck and moaned into his mouth. She had looked determined and knowledgeable when she exposed his neck and ran her teeth along his Adam’s apple. 

Jin swallowed at the thought and shifted to hide the erection that was coming on just thinking about the night before. If he had woken up from his slumber to be tortured sexually he was on board. He knew she wanted him that part of their relationship had always been obvious even when she had tried to hide it. Jin also wanted to be with her but couldn’t. Ahmi was new, young, and unexperienced. Jin cursed his own heart. If he just wanted to be with her it would be so simple he would seduce her and could picture perfectly how she would melt to him. Or better yet, he could let her seduce him and cater to all her wants and needs. But none of that would happen because he loved her. He wanted all of her or nothing and she needed time to figure out what she wanted from him besides kisses in the dark. Did she want soft words of love? Did she dream of what his hands on her skin would feel like? But this wasn’t just about her, he was also giving himself time to figure out what he wanted and what he would do next. 

She wanted him but want, need, and love didn’t all come in a neat package. Ahmi had made a choice the night before to come and stay with him. But had she just chosen to share her body with him? Was that as far as the choice went? 

In the morning, the soft seductress was gone and the simple pleasure of having her by his side was what he wanted the most. She had smiled at him her dimples flashing and squinted one eye to look at him. When he tried to nuzzle her she had jumped from the bed and run to the bathroom. Jin had waited in bed for her and Ahmi had returned five minutes later with her hair pulled back and her teeth brushed to kiss him lightly on the lips. She had laid on top of him over the blanket and Jin wondered if she knew how perfect her body fit into his? Both the midnight seductress and innocent coquette were driving him crazy. 

The light touch of Ahmi’s fingers on his back snapped him back from his thoughts. She was settled back on her desk after boxing Jackson’s ears to stream the video. He wondered if she even knew that Ahmi had touched him more today than in the months they had spent together. 

**  
Ahmi had lost her chill button. After they reached 10 million views she was going to invite her friends on a trip to find it. She needed to stop touching Jin but just couldn’t seem to make herself do it despite the looks Jin gave her and the raised eyebrows by Jackson, Hoseok, and Yoongi. Even Hera and Yeri were looking longingly at her and Jin whenever they were together. 

Ahmi looked around at the group and everyone had melted into their assigned spots. Jackson was back to playing Skyrim but didn’t have the heart to yell at him again especially since he was diligently streaming the video on his other devices. Kookie and Jimin seemed tense with each other. Ahmi didn’t detect any bad temper from either of them, but there was something between them. Yoongi was making I love you eyes at Hoseok and she had to wonder if that was how she looked at Jin. She winced internally and hoped it wasn’t that obvious. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed that Yoongi loved Hobi, but in all honestly it made sense. They were raising a child after all, Kookie, and they lived together: like lived together. They budgeted together for groceries, trips and other expenses. They were so married and Ahmi tried to swallow the giggle that was threatening to come out. But when Yoongi shot her a look she lost the battle and laughed. 

“What?” Hoseok asked. 

“Ignore her,” Yoongi responded. “She’s lost it with this comeback.” 

”Hell yes, I have! Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin-“ 

“Sweet God why!” Jackson cried out pulling laughter from the group. 

**  
A few hours later everyone had left but Ahmi was still scrolling through the comments of the MV. They had blown her mind away, and tomorrow she needed to go to the bookstore and pick up a copy of Damien. It was going down. She heard the happy clink of dishes behind her as Jin started washing them. Ahmi turned in her chair to look at him. Despite all the drama and everything that had happened, and all the uncertainty of the future, she was happy. The living room had been straightened out, and Hoseok and Yoongi had taken the pizza boxes to the trash. Jimin and Jeongguk had slipped out 30 minutes before and had taken out the recycling. Yeri and Hera had done some dishes before heading out to the library, and Jackson had very manly volunteered to take out the trash and walk them out before going home. At the end of day it was just her and Jin alone. 

Ahmi put a hand to her stomach and almost laughed because she was being a horny teenager. She had spent those early years of puberty trying to fit in then hide, but besides BTS no one had pulled at her that way until Jin. Even through the excitement of the MV and streaming of the video, she had caught herself looking at Jin well looking at his lips specifically. It really wasn’t her fault that that they were especially pouty and always looked glossy was it? 

Ahmi knew Jin might be a god and while emotions for him were different he also wanted to be with her. You couldn’t kiss someone’s brains out, moan into someone’s mouth and not enjoy it, right? Ahmi watched as Jin’s rolled up selves showed defined muscle of his arms and how his hunched over back displayed the definition there. He stopped washing dishes suddenly and turned around to look at her. Ahmi could have hidden the lust in her eyes and looked away. She could have smiled at him and diffused the tension that she felt, but she decided to do neither. There was no point, she felt so much for him Ahmi knew Jin had to feel it. She got up from the chair and walked over to him and he just looked so darn cute with his hands in soapy water.

“Hey,” Jin said in a shaky voice and Ahmi wondered with the unsteadiness thrilled her. Ahhh yes very cute in a ruffled pink apron that belonged to Yeri and his hands slick from the soapy water. Ahmi stopped in front of him and waited for him to turn around to face her. His hands still in the soapy water she slipped under his arm and caged herself between the sink and him.

Jin made a noncommittal sound and when he made a move to pull away Ahmi held him in place by putting her hands on his hips. Jin stilled under her hands. Ahmi was torn she wanted Jin to kiss her until she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She wanted Jin to run his hands over her skin under her shirt over all of her, but at the same time she wanted to cuddle him and rub her face all over his. What is a girl to do she thought with some humor, both of course? 

Ahmi lifted her hands to link them behind his head and rubbed her nose on his softly tiling her head every time she did it until their lips brushed. “I missed you,” the words came out of her before she had a chance to think them through. A part of her mind laughed at the idea, they had spent all day together, but she hadn’t been able to touch him to be with him and Ahmi had missed that. Jin sighed and leaned into her pushing her further into the kitchen sink and sinking into the kiss. 

She held on to Jin for her life. Ahmi could feel her knees get weaker and it was only the steady push of his hips holding her up. She was going to die at any moment and she knew it. There was no way that she could feel any more for him or want any more from him but she did. Ahmi pressed herself harder into him until her breasts were crushed to his chest. The already hot kiss acquired a sharp edge of desperation and Ahmi felt Jin’s wet hands on her skimming up her torso to touch her breasts. 

“Master is everything-“

Ahmi found herself shoved away from the sink and against the refrigerator. She watched as Jimin’s face moved from concern to a bright red blush on his cheeks. Jeongguk who was behind him just stared wide eyed like an owl. Ahmi couldn’t be sure if their shock was because of the steamy kiss they had witnessed or it had more to do with the fact that Jin was gripping the kitchen counter so hard he looked like he was going to hulk it out of the frame. 

“Ippi, everything is ok sorry to disturb you,” Jin’s voice sounded hoarse but as he turned the composure had returned to his face but not his eyes. “Ahmi you should get ready for bed.” 

Ahmi nodded and fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys this fic will be ending soon(ish) I just have a few more chapters outlined then the sweet end!


	31. A god bares his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of youth has had a long journey since the day he awoke to find Kim Ahmi watching the Run MV. He woke up to find that not only might he have a chance at life again but also love. But can the girl he gave his heart to accept it? Can Ahmi see the real him beyond the power of a god? Or will what could be burn as passion does just to die away?

Kim Ahmi wanted him dead. No, Jin corrected himself she didn’t want him dead, she wanted to torture him until his own need incinerated him from the inside. Jin had spent the better part of three weeks dodging her advances and doing everything in his power to keep things from escalating. 

At first, Jin had thought that his girl was just testing her powers of seduction on him and he was willing to volunteer. But after she assaulted him in the kitchen, bookstore, study room, and the broom closet at school, he realized that she wasn’t testing her powers this was full scale attack on his soul. 

A week after the comeback 

The bookstore trip had been a trick and there was nothing to convince him otherwise. They had gone on an epic search for the book Damien. It was theory time, she had claimed and had looked almost childlike with excitement. Jin could feel the waves of happiness and energy roll off of her like a hurricane and he was enjoying it. 

He was happy to see her happy. 

He was happy that she didn’t seem weighed down by anxiety and fear. But whenever he noticed that she got a little sad, Ahmi would just watch the Blood, Sweat, and Tears MV and get misty eyed over her babies. Because of that, Jin was officially an ARMY.

The third bookstore they visited in search of the book was huge but relatively empty. Ahmi had taken to holding his hand which filled Jin with so much joy it was honestly discussing. Because of how happy Ahmi was lately Jin was completely tuned into that happiness and perhaps was why he missed the change in her mood. 

One second Jin was looking at her smiling face the next she had pulled him into a nook in the bookstore and had pressed herself into him. Her lips had just touched his when her tongue slipped into his mouth to drive him crazy. Because of how in tune Jin was with Ahmi, he had been unable to gather any control as her own desire mixed with his. 

He felt the pounding of her heart. He felt how the touch of his tongue in her mouth excited her. He could hear the moans from her mouth as if they were coming out of him. 

When his hands moved to skim a hand under her shirt, he felt the punch of want as much as she did. She was destroying him and it still made him shudder to think of how close he had been to pull her to the floor and lift her skirt and pounding into her. It was the laughter of a child that had pulled him out of the erotic haze. 

Jin had walked out of the bookstore and left her there. When she came out 20 minutes later with her book in a shopping bag, Ahmi looked as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t almost tripped off her clothes in public, Jin had bitten his tongue to stop him from saying anything to her about it. It was best to leave it alone. 

A few days had passed and everything seemed to have settled down, Jin was still sharing a bed with Ahmi which he knew was a mistake but nothing had happened since the day at the bookstore. Yes, Ahmi still kissed him or asked to be kissed and Jin was dying a slow and painful death, but it was fine really. Those kisses had been soft, sweet, and still moved him but they lacked the demonic mind blowing promise of sex. While his Ahmi slept comfortably in his arms, his mind entertained itself by picturing different erotic scenarios. Jin was losing the calm he always maintained and it was making him irritable and horny. 

Perhaps this was why she had gotten the jump on him in the study room. 

He had gone downstairs with some idiotic excuse to study for an exam. His class had their testing period and so he had to review he had told her. Jin just needed to get away from her scent from the gaze in her eyes and perhaps find the bit of control. After two hours of being away from her, he had almost talked himself into believing that she didn’t affect him as much and had slipped into a meditative calm to clear his head completely. 

It was the smell of her that had pulled him back to consciousness. It had been the slide of her thighs against his legs that had given him an erection before he was fully aware of what was happening. All he could do was fist his hands in her hair and kiss her back while she ground her hips into him. 

It was Ahmi’s hands that had snapped him into reality. She had undone his shirt and the flick of her fingers against his nipples had almost sent him over the edge. Jin responded in the only way he could think of and had stood up. Ahmi had slipped off his lap and landed with a thud on the floor. If it hadn’t been because he was still sporting a hefty erection and she still looked turned on beyond belief with her skirt raised dangerously high on her thighs, it might have been funny. 

Jin had tuned to face the wall and buttoned his shirt, walked out of the room and left her behind with all of his things. 

Thirty minutes later, Ahmi had returned to the dorm room carrying his things. She had placed them neatly back in their place and said nothing about what had happened in the study room. That night Jin had asked Jimin to stay in for the night instead of going to collect requests. Jin stopped sleeping in her bed. He just didn’t think he had it in him to maintain his control and his Ahmi didn’t know how close she was to getting to being dangerously fucked. 

**  
One month after the comeback

Jin was doing everything he could to spend as much time away or supervised with Ahmi. Jimin stayed at the dorm during the night instead of going out to collect requests after Ahmi tried to slip into Jin’s bed. He had firmly pushed her out right before Jimin had returned to the room from brushing his teeth.

Jin also made sure he was always with Yoongi or Hoseok in case Ahmi got any more of her brilliant ideas like when she took her hand and went straight for his crotch. He had been mortified and shockingly turned on. Hoseok looked at him with eyes of amusement while Yoongi seemed to look at him with pity. Great he was the laughing stock of their friends and the most pitiful awkward creature known to man. 

Jin was in the middle of a brooding session over Ahmi and her inability to read the sexual tension and missed the sharp turn of the lock behind him in the broom closet. 

When she wrapped her arms around him, he almost jumped out of his skin. “Hey, you scared me,” Jin said trying to jump start his heart and ignore the feel of her breasts against his back. If he could only lean back and moan. He turned around to face her and she had a cute pout on her lips. 

“What is it?” He asked. Jin knew that the last month had been full of trials and tribulations for ARMY. From the Music Core scandal to the fan war with EXO-l’s Ahmi had been in a constant state of anger. Thankfully, Big Hit had come out with a statement saying that they would prosecute anyone who and he quoted Ahmi now “besmirched the name of BTS.” Jin had looked casually through some websites expecting the usual bashing but had been utterly surprised by the savagery of some comments. She pouted even more at his question and her eyes filled with unshed tears. “Oh come on, don’t cry,” Jin said as he pulled her into his arms. “What happened?”

“Why are people so mean? I just don’t get it… This is their dream and the MV and album were amazing. If someone doesn’t like it then fine don’t like it and you can say so but why talk about them like that?” 

“Some people are just horrible and breed bad things in themselves and for themselves, it will be ok,” Jin tried to reassure her. 

“But the guys will see their comments!” Ahmi said as she buried her face in his neck shedding a few frustrated tears. 

“I know baby, but they also see all the happy comments of support don’t they?” Jin tried again. 

“I know,” Ahmi mumbled. 

“Why don’t we go eat? You’ll feel better after some food.” He felt Ahmi shake her head. “Come one don’t be so sad, what can I do to make you feel better? We can invite everyone to stream the video and vote,” he suggested. 

“I already took everyone’s phone today and voted for the day,” she responded still not looking at him. 

“Ok then tell me what you want to do, I am done here we can go do something and take your mind off of it ok?” 

Ahmi lifted her head and Jin stared at her teary eyes. “Why are you avoiding me?” he heard her ask. When he tried to pull away, she just held on to him tighter. “So you are avoiding me,” she confirmed from his pathetic excuse of a retreat. 

“Ahmi I-“

“You don’t sleep with me anymore,” she stated as Jin let his arms fall to his side. “Jimin is also always in the room at night, why? Doesn’t he have requests to collect? And, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you always have Yoongi, and Hoseok with you. What’s going on Jin?” She asked searching his eyes. “You don’t want to be with me anymore?” Jin almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the suggestion but couldn’t say anything. After a few moments, Jin felt Ahmi’s arms loosen from around his waist and a slight sadness creep into her eyes. 

Jin pulled Ahmi back to him and kissed her. He ran his hands over all of her. Jin let himself touch her and try to show her that there was no way in this life or any other that he could ever stop wanting her. I loved her so fiercely if she asked him for his own heart she could have it. She already owned it. 

When Jin made a move to step back, to take a break, to clear his head, Jin vaguely registered the sly smile on Ahmi’s lips right before she jumped into his arms. Had Jin ever noticed how long Ahmi’s legs were? Wrapped around his waist they seemed to go on for miles. He could feel the blood drain from his body as Ahmi’s mouth attacked him. 

Jin pushed her against the wall to give himself some leverage. His lungs felt like they were going to explode because they were so filled with her scent and yet he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Ahmi, wait” he said as he pulled back from her. Ahmi responded by simply kissing any part of him that she could. When he felt her bite down on his earlobe he knew it was going to happen now in this closet. 

Jin had given a lot of thought about what being with Ahmi would be like. He had assumed that in some future when she was older they would take their relationship to another level if she still wanted to be with him. Jin had foolishly assumed his Ahmi would be level headed about sex as she was with the rest of her life. But he understood that these feelings, urges, and wants were part of growing up, he would make it up to her he thought. He would satisfy both of them now then show her all that sex could be later when they had more privacy. 

Jin let Ahmi push his jacket aside and fall to the ground. When she spread his shirt open to kiss his neck and chest he let his head fall back and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin. He waited as she took her time enjoying him and tried to hold on to his control. He would let her set the pace. He would be careful he told himself over and over again. When she started to unbutton her shirt, Jin saw some hesitation as she stopped half way down. He would always remember the erotic V of her crisp uniform shirt, and the soft catch of her breaths. 

He bent down to kiss her exposed skin. “I love you,” he said into hollow of her neck. He trailed his lips up to her ear to bite the side of her neck and tilt her head back to expose more of her. “I love you,” he heard himself say again. When he slipped a hand to cup her breast and run his finger along the nipple, he said he loved her one last time. Perhaps it was the cool breeze of the broom closet now that they were both semi-undressed or the noise outside of the room, but Jin registered that Ahmi had frozen under his touch. 

Had he shocked her with his touch? He fought to peel back the waves of lust and focus on her. “I… I..-“he heard her say. Jin put a hand on her chin to look straight into her eyes and saw slight panic mixed with lust.

But it was that lust filled look that snapped him back to reality. She wanted him. He could still see the lust in her eyes and the throbbing pulse at her neck. Jin could still feel her deep breaths and her chest move against him. Ahmi wanted him, but did she love him? Was there just lust between them? The girl that had spent the last month kissing him hadn’t been looking for soft words of love or gentle kisses. She had ambushed him sexually at every turn. 

Jin knew he was being unfair again. Just because he loved her, it didn’t mean she would love him right away or ever. It hurt to confront the truth, but just like gods humans could desire without deeper feelings behind it. But for him, he’d never been in love before and there would never be anyone besides this girl. It was that love that made him be gentle when he wanted to lash out. He picked up her hand and tugged her towards him placing a soft kiss on her forehead. When he buttoned her shirt, Jin kissed her again on the cheek before stepping away to button his own shirt and pick up his jacket. 

“Jin I…,” 

Jin turned around to face Ahmi and she had such a strange look on her face. He saw the little wrinkle on her forehead form which meant she was deep in thought. After a few moments she walked over to him reaching and holding one of his hands. “Jin, I don’t need those words ok? I just want to be with you.” 

Jin looked into her eyes soft filled with understanding? Sympathy? He couldn’t read them clearly for the first time since he’d met her. Jin saw the shy dimples appear on her face as she kissed his cheek and left him alone in the broom closet. 

Jin stood there in confused as to what had happened when it slowly clicked in his head. It wasn’t understanding or sympathy in her beautiful fucken eyes! It had been pity and disbelief. Jin didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of the situation. He was so in love with her that everyone knew. Jin couldn’t hide how happy he was around her. He was still hard from the kisses they shared and the fucken women didn’t even have the decency to believe him when he bared his heart.


	32. A god experiences the drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi and Jin's relationship is starting to change, but BTS drama lurks at every corner.

Ahmi tried not to think about the broom closet as she got her things ready for the next day. But both the exciting feeling of Jin kissing her neck and what he said to her mixed in her mind. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe that Jin loved her of course he did. Jin loved her very much. He looked out of her, he worried about her, and he wanted to be with her of course he did. But he couldn’t now how it felt to love for the first time and so completely. Ahmi didn’t know how many other women Jin had loved before and didn’t care. She was reasonable and once he thought it through he would see things from her perspective.

Ahmi was organizing her English work when Jin and Jimin walked into the room. “Master I really think that moving into a shrine within the year is the best option. You can’t maintain your power without a proper shrine. There is only so much that the little clock can do.”

“Ippi, I am know, but there’s nothing open nearby and besides you have school.”

Ahmi watched as Jimin stopped in the middle of the room. “Master?”

Jin turned to face Jimin and smiled. “You enjoy school don’t you?” Jimin nodded. “Ok good, so you’ll keep going to school with Jeongguk.” Ahmi watched as Jin walked over and kissed Jimin on the forehead. “Now, I do think Jeongguk is waiting for you downstairs so off you go.” 

“Thank you master,” Jimin said as he headed to the door. 

“Ippi, you can take Jeongguk with you tonight to collect requests. Just make sure he gets back to his dorm at a reasonable time and you cloak him ok?” Jimin nodded in excitement and ran out of the room. 

“They really like each other don’t they?” Ahmi asked as she walked and sat on the edge of Jin’s bed to watch him undress. 

“No,” Jin said as he slid the shirt off of his shoulders. “They’re in love with each other.”

Ahmi looked towards the door where Jimin had just disappeared. “How will that work exactly?” 

“It will work in whichever way they think is best,” Jin said as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. 

“But it can’t work right? Jimin is a companion and Jeongguk is human.” 

“Why would that make a difference? Do you think Ippi or Kookie’s feelings are less for each other?” 

“No of course not, but they do feel things differently right? If they promise forever to each other it means something different for each of them,” Ahmi explained. 

Jin just looked at her, “Is love only love if it last forever?” Jin walked towards her “Do you know how long forever is? Humans use it to describe their own small existence, but human life is but a vapor there then gone.” Ahmi stepped back but Jin boxed her in. 

“Jin, you’re crowding me.” Ahmi saw intensity in Jin’s eyes. She had upset him. “I don’t want to fight,” Ahmi said as she reached out to touch the side of his face. She wasn’t a fool and she wouldn’t waste what precious time she had with Jin. 

“No one is fighting,” he said as he reached for her hand and put it to his lips. “Why would we fight,” he said as be squared himself to be in front of her. When Ahmi would have moved away, Jin put his hands on her hips and kissed her until she felt her eyes cross. But even as she was contemplating how interesting make up sex might be, Jin was pulling away and kissing her hand again. “Come on, the guys are waiting for us to study.”

**  
Ahmi spent the following weeks after the comeback in a strange state of excitement and panic. The panic came from all the drama after BTS’s comeback. The level of nastiness from anti-fans was insane. Ahmi went on various rants online and in person with her friends. Her babies deserved a deasang and she would challenge anyone who would try to argue otherwise. Every morning, it seemed like it was just another rumor and another mess to dodge. Now she wasn’t going to put the whole blame on anti-fans, ARMY did their share to stirring the pot but it wasn’t about fan wars it was about the music. 

The WINGS album was amazing. It had introduced a concept with the book but visually had also incorporated film. In addition, the MV was visually stunning tapping into imagery of the Pieta while also blending them with Hellenistic style art. Then there was the album itself. The opening piece Jhope had outdone himself. It was the perfect lure of temptation to lead into Blood, Sweat, and Tears. Then there was the heart of the album, all of the guy’s singles. From V’s baby making R&B extravaganza to Jin’s heartbreaking vocals, the album was a master piece. The closer the Mellon awards got the more panicked Ahmi felt. The only thing distracting her from the drama was Jin but even that area of her life was strange. 

It had all started with a message in her locker. 

Change out of your uniform and meet me by the river next to the tower.  
Love,  
Jin 

Ahmi ran into the drop stripped down threw on the first thing she found and ran to meet Jin. When she got to the tower she walked around looking for Jin and nothing. 

“Wow, he’s so hot.” 

“Omg, look at him have you ever seen anyone so handsome?”

“-look look do you think he’s an idol or something?”  
“I wonder if he’s here to meet someone?”

“He must be look he’s holding a packed lunch.”

“Ahhh his girlfriend is so lucky!”

Ahmi turned around discreetly towards the now humming of girl voices around her and sure enough there was Jin walking towards her looking perfect. To make things worse, when he spotted her he smiled and a collective sigh sounded around her. 

“Hey,” he said as he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“That can’t be his girlfriend.” Ahmi felt her stomach clench a little but shook it off. Jin tilted his head to look at her. “What I don’t get a kiss?” Then touched his lips lightly to hers. “Come on,” he said as he put his hand in hers lets go scope a good spot I made kimbap.” 

So Ahmi let Jin take her along and stood by while he took out a small blanket from his basket. Then he asked her to sit down and started arranging small tuperwear containers with side dishes, kimbap and other things. “What are we doing?” 

“Eating,” Jin said as he stuffed two pieces of kimbap in his mouth. 

“Oh,” Ahmi said as Jin picked up a piece and put it to her mouth. When she opened her mouth to eat it, Ahmi saw the girls from earlier glaring at her. “They’re probably wondering why you’re with me.” 

“Oh,” Jin said turning to look at the girl’s then wiping his hands on a napkin. “I don’t really care what they think do you?”

Ahmi wanted to say no. She wanted to say that she didn’t care what people thought, but the seeds of insecurity take root easily. “They don’t see you properly.” Jin said after another moment and handed Ahmi a strawberry. 

“If you say it’s what’s on the inside that counts I might kick you.” Jin laughed. 

“Well, I could say that and its true, but that’s not what I was thinking.” Jin moved position so that they were facing each other. “You have a pretty smile,” he said looking down at Ahmi’s lips. “But when your dimples flash it turns from a pretty smile to a charming and alluring one.” 

Jin opened a container and took a piece of fruit dipped it in chocolate and put it to Ahmi’s mouth. “People often confuse beauty and what that means. You’re not classically beautiful no. I won’t try to argue that with you. A classical standard of beautify is really well defined right?” Ahmi just nodded and continued to let Jin feed her. “It seems like people confuse sexy, sophisticated, and beautiful into one and those descriptions are not all compatible. Someone with soft beautiful eyes like in the poems couldn’t have the same sexy gaze that you get when I kiss you.” Jin leaned forward casually to tuck some hair behind your ear. “Or when I touch you.” Ahmi felt her heart take a little trip as it tried to beat normally. “You also smell amazing,” he said as he leaned back took a strawberry ate it and winked at her. Ahmi sat quiet across from Jin as the breeze of the afternoon ruffled his hair. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

Jin looked over at her blinked in surprise and smiled at her. “I thought you just wanted me for my body?” When Ahmi blushed, he touched the side of her cheek softly. 

“Well not JUST for your body,” Ahmi said joking. 

“Are you done eating?” Jin asked as he started to clean up their food. “Yeah,” Ahmi responded. “I don’t really want to go back I have so much literature reading.”

“Who said we’re going back?” 

**  
They walked along the river holding hands and talking. Ahmi stopped hearing the whispers around them when Jin started telling her stories of the places he’d seen and visited. Jin told her of the time him and Jimin had almost gotten in a fight with a wild spirit and ended up in limbo. 

“But how did you appease the spirit?” 

“I gave her a pomegranate plant,” Jin said simply. 

“That’s it?”

“That’s it she says, plants don’t live on the ‘other side’” he said with a wave of his hand. “Not all spirits that exist were alive once. The ones that were if they can’t adjust want to go back to being alive and that’s not a good way to live an eternity. Sometimes there are spirits who crave and desire life, but again a captured or possessed life isn’t a real one. Spirits don’t really know how to act like humans. They usually get spotted and kicked back to the other side.”

Ahmi breathed in the evening air and thought about that. How sad it must be to want to be alive and not be able to experience it. 

“What about Jimin?”

“What about him?”

“Is he just trying to live?”

Jin turned to look at her and dropped her hand. “Kim Ahmi sometimes you make me want to yell at you, you know that?”

“I was just-“

“What part of Ippi says I am not really alive?” 

Ahmi thought about Jimin’s sweet smile and his charming face. She thought about how bright and lively he looked when he talked to Jeongguk. Ahmi even remembered the little wiggle of his butt when he waked away from her as a puppy.

“I am sorry you’re right.”

“Spirits come from different places Ahmi. Some come from a dark place of resentment and pain like what we pullout of your friend Ken. Sometimes someone makes a wish so pure and lovely that a beautiful being is born. That’s Ippi.” 

“That’s rare isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jin said picking up her hand again. “It really is.”

**  
“I really think they’re going to win don’t you?” Ahmi asked as she tucked her legs underneath her on the couch. The Melon Awards were tonight and she was going to lose it before they announced the winner. Please, please God please. 

Ahmi watched as Jin winced. “Sorry!” she said a little louder than necessary. “Its ok,” Jin said even as jimin laughed and explained to a confused jeongguk what was happening. “It’s not just you but all of army praying at the same time.”

“2016 Melon Music Awards, Album of the year goes to…BTS congratulations.” 

Oh my god, oh my god. Ahmi grabbed on to Jin’s arm and pulled him close. She watched as RM stood up first and the rest of the guys looked confused. Then they all started to walk towards the stage. My babies Ahmi thought as she watched them all walk forward. Omg look at those ARMY bombs. Ahmi put her hand to her mouth as Rap Monster flexed his jaw getting ready to talk. That smile, Ahmi thought that smile was worth it all. She felt her eyes fill and didn’t try to stop them. This was a happy moment. 

“Army, thank you!” 

“Noooooo Jin is crying,” she said to no one in particular. 

“Really… yes” Rap monster continued. “To all the people who created us, helped, us gave birth to us supported us, thank you and we will always love you. We have received the greatest award since debuting at Melon Music Awards. I’d like to say thank you one more time to Bang Shi-Hyuk PD-nim. BigHit Entertainment, our friends and our parents. I love you army. ARMY I love you!!”

“Oh my god,” Ahmi said as she watched her babies walk in a circle hugging each other. Her babies had done it! ARMY had shown up because the album had been that great! But the beautiful image of her babies winning their daesang didn’t last.

**  
“Are you fucken kidding me!”

Jin walked into the room with a plate of pancakes. “What happened?” 

“Oh my god why?” 

“I am here what?”

“Look,” Ahmi said as she held up her phone showing an article on her Amino app. 

“So people are questioning the win.” Jin said. He watched in horror as Ahmi’s eyes filled. “Oh no don’t cry,” he said as he set the plate down and hugged her. 

“I am so angry,” she said against his chest. 

“I know,” Jin said as he stroked her hair. 

“Damn evil hater snakes! They won. BTS earned that award!” 

“They did,” Jin said agreeing. 

“You don’t think they’ll take their award away do you?” Ahmi asked as she lifted her head to look at him. 

Jin smiled at her and wiped some tears away. “Hmmm, well I can’t say that I know about the music industry, but it seems to me that the Melon Awards and BigHit would stand by the award itself. I know you’re worried but maybe be positive and prepare.”

“Prepare,” Ahmi said as she untangled herself from Jin and went back to her computer. Jin picked up the pancakes and went back to the kitchen. He had done great Jin thought to himself. He had helped his girlfriend with a problem and hadn’t used his god power. 

**  
A few hours later, Ahmi walked into the living room with a pep in her step. “You feel better?” Jin asked. 

“Yup,” Ahmi said as she picked up a piece of left over pancake. 

“Did the awards company release a statement?”

“Nope,” she said as she took another bite of pancake. 

“Then?” 

“ARMY have sounded the alarm. If people want a fight, we’ll be ready.” Jin saw a fire burn in Ahmi’s eyes. Oh dear, he thought. Only a fool would mess with the BTS fan base. 

“Want to look at gif’s of Namjoon pull Jin in when they accepted the award?” Jin asked. 

“Nope,” Ahmi said as she smiled at him her dimples flashing. 

Jin swallowed a little. She looked full of energy and he was afraid for what that might mean for him. “What do you want to do?” He asked picking up another dish and putting it in the sink. Jin just needed some distance between them and he’d be safe. 

“Want to go to the broom closet and make out? I bet I can get your shirt off again,” Ahmi said as she walked towards him. Jin tried to make a run for it but she blocked his exit. When she pouted, he opened his arms and she ran into them. He was going to have to sacrifice himself to keep Ahmi away from Amino, Tumblr, and Twitter. 

**  
Jeongguk:  
Jimin-ah meet me in the broom closet at 2:15. I want to talk. 

Jimin:  
Talk is that what the kids are calling it now and days?

Jeongguk:  
I want to kiss you. 2:15 don’t be late. 

**  
Jimin:  
Broom closet is a no go. 

Jeongguk:  
I am on my way in a minute. 

Jeongguk:  
Wait why is it a no go?

Jimin:  
One word: PinkMi 

Jeongguk:  
Damn. Bleachers? 

Jimin:  
No my shirt snagged on the side last time remember? 

Jeongguk:  
Jimin! 

Jimin:  
Jeongguk! 

Jeongguk:  
Come over tonight. 

Jimin:  
No. 

Jeongguk:  
Come on just once. Nothing will happen. 

Jimin:  
Sure you think oh my boyfriend is a free spirit so he’ll fall for my lies. No. 

Jeongguk:  
I miss you. 

Jimin:  
We’re sitting next to each other. 

Jeongguk:  
Not the same. 

Jimin:  
No, one of us needs to protect our virtue. 

Jimin put his phone down and smiled up at Jeongguk. “I am sorry,” he said as Jeongguk picked up his hand and kissed it. 

**  
“So what should we have for dinner? I kind of want pizza,” Hoseok said as they turned the corner to head back to their dorm. 

“Pizza is always good,” Yoongi responded as he reached to grab Hoseok by the arm and stop him. “Well, well, well” he said as he nodded towards the broom closet. 

Hoseok looked over and saw a very ruffled Jin make a beeline to the elevator that went straight to the girl’s dorm. 

“Oh snap,” Hoseok said as he started to laugh. About ten seconds later, they both saw Ahmi walk out with a rumpled uniform shirt swinging from her finger. Her hair looked like it had been finger combed and she had a cow lick on the back. 

“Someone ate the whole canary and is very happy about it,” Hoseok said as he elbowed Yoongi. “When are we going to make secret trips to the erotic broom closet?”

“Hoseok, I am like your husband respect my age please.” 

Hoseok burst out laughing and a few seconds later so did Yoongi as they walked back to the dorm arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK. Sorry that I left for a bit from this fic but that Namjin kiss had be going crazy and resulted in me writing a completely different fic. My body wasn't ready. I also needed to figure out what to do with Ahmi. She wanted to do a lot and Jin was being ultra as always. I decided to cut things out and "try" to stream line the process. (laughs when I remember how long this fic is) But thanks for reading.


	33. A god almost wins a talent show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talent show has arrived amid Ahmi's busy BTS wings comeback. While Ahmi is stumped about what to do Yoongi and Hoseok have a huge fight about an activity that was supposed to be fun. Jimin and Jeongguk have something up their selves and the rest of the contestants are standing by as they watch the magic of the performance unfold.

“So what are you guys doing for the talent show?” 

Ahmi looked up from her Amino app there was another BTS antifan shit storm its way and her mind was already preparing. “What talent show?”

“Kim Ahmi are you sure you’re the one who scored in the top 3 percentile at this school?” Hoseok sat down with his food tray. “The talent show we all signed up for weeks ago. What are you and Jin doing its this weekend?”

Ahmi was stumped her mind vaguely recalled a few weeks back when her and Jin had been at odds and had agreed to participate in the talent show. 

“Don’t worry Yoongi and I don’t have anything planned,” Hoseok raised his voice as Yoongi sat down next to him rolling his eyes. “Every single brilliant. Brilliant idea I tell you, I come up with was turned down.” 

“Stupid ideas, Hoseok not brilliant.” 

“Singing isn’t stupid-“

“We can’t sing Hoseok. I think you’re confusing talent with something else.” Hoseok glared at Yoongi and turned away. “Jimin what are you and Jeongguk doing?”

Jimin smiled brightly but then looked to where Jeongguk was standing in the breakfast line with Jin. “I am not allowed to say. Jeongguk said it was better if it was a surprise.” 

“Damn it Yoongi!”

“What? I didn’t even say anything.”

Hoseok shoved at Yoongi's shoulder, “they have something awesome planned we’re going to lose.”

“I don’t-“

“Min Yoongi you say you don’t care one more time so help me god I am going to lose it on you.” Now Min Yoongi was a fearless man who was admired by many of his classmates. He was serious and not someone to be messed with. He was also very self-aware and had great instincts so the look in Hoseok’s face was a huge warning. Yoongi said nothing. 

“What’s going on?” Jin asked as he sat down next to Ahmi and placed his selection of healthy breakfast in front of her. “They’re fighting like married couple again,” Ahmi pointed at Yoongi and Hoseok. “Did you know the talent show was this weekend?”

Jin ate a spoonful of cereal and nodded. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I figured you had an idea of what we should do and that was why you weren’t worried.”

“Oh my god Jin. When have you known me to plan anything like that?”

”You know she makes a great point,” Yoongi said smiling glad to see that the drama had shifted to other people, but he spoke to soon.

“Min Yoongi should you be saying anything right now?” Hoseok’s voice was filled with annoyance. 

“Hoseok you’re pushing it.” 

“Oh I am pushing it.” Hoseok pushed his food out of the way. “This was something that we were supposed to do together. It was supposed to be fun. But so far any idea I have is stupid and you just shot it down instead of helping me come up with something.” 

“Hoseok-“Ahmi tried to intervene. 

“I am not hungry I’ll see you in class,” and with that Hoseok marched off. Jimin elbowed Jeongguk and they both picked up their trays and left the table. Ahmi reached out to talk to Yoongi but Jin shook his head and motioned her to leave. Jin waited until everyone had left to continue to eat his oatmeal. He was half a through his breakfast when Yoongi finally broke the silence. “He’s being unreasonable.” 

“Is he?” Jin said absently. How did the Ajummat get the oatmeal to be so fluffy and light? He was going to have to charm the secret out of her. 

“Yes, I am not trying to look stupid. I don’t know why we even signed up in the first place.” Jin nodded as he continued to eat. Yoongi shifted in his seat looking towards the door where Hoseok had disappeared. 

“I fucked up didn’t I?”

Jin watched as Yoongi dropped his head on the table in defeat. “Maybe that’s your talent.” 

Yoongi looked up squinting his eyes at Jin, “What’s my talent?”

“Pissing off the sun,” Jin tilted his head towards the door. “That’s definitely a hard thing to do.” 

“How mad is he?” Yoongi reached out to hold Jin’s hand even as their classmates looked on. Jin closed his eyes and pushed his power towards Hoseok. He found Ahmi first and her soft pink glow filled with concerned then opened his eyes from the raging orange pulse of Hoseok's anger. “On a scale of "stop it" to "melt your face off". He’s at a solid I’ll burn everything you love.”

“Maybe-“

Jin shook his head, “There’s not enough chicken in this word. Also I don’t think chickens should have to pay with their lives for your insensitivity. We’ll my grouchy friend," Jin said finally putting his spoon down. "I think you only have one choice. You embarrassed and slightly humiliated him with your remarks and unwillingness to cooperate in something he was excited about and looking forward to so the laws of the universe call for balance.”

“I’m going to look like an asshole aren’t I?”

Jin looked into Yoongi’s eyes and leaned forward. “Does he know that you love him?”

The color drained from Yoongi’s face and he kicked Jin under the table. “Hey!”

“Don’t you use your voodoo shit on me Jin! I’ll kick your ass.”

Jin laughed, “it’s not voodoo you moron and I didn’t have to. I have eyes.” Jin rubbed his leg, “how long have you been in love with him?” Jin moved his legs to safety. “No one can hear us look.” 

Yoongi looked around and no one seemed to be looking their way. “I… Crap.” Yoongi ran a hand through his hair and drop his eyes to look at his lap. “Pretty much since I met him.” He smiled at the memory of walking into his dorm second year and finding a kid sitting in the living room surrounded by games and snacks smiling at him, telling him his name was Hoseok and inviting him to join. “I tried you know,” Yoongi said. “I tried to not like him. He was my friend, but it just didn’t work. Sometimes I just look at him and that’s all I need to smile. 

“He’s your sun,” Yoongi looked up to see Jin smiling at him. 

“Yeah pretty much, and I am stuck on him forever.” Yoongi cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 

“You guy are meant to be together,” Yoongi stare at Jin. “When you saw Hoseok for the first time you recognized him didn’t you? Something about him called to you didn’t it?”

Yoongi sat frozen because it was true. When he’d seen Hoseok he’d recognized him. Something about that smile, the voice, his scent was familiar, comfortable, and perfect. His mind had told him reasoned with him that it was impossible, but his heart had always known. He nodded there was no point in denying it. 

“I thought so. Look I can’t tell you what’s in his heart because I don’t know, but if I knew I still wouldn’t tell you because that’s cheating,” Jin said with a smile and a wink. “But you gave me advice before so I’ll return the favor. You guys have a strong bond whether that bond is romantic or simply a friendship that will last well beyond your life time is up to you and him. But it seems to me that if you’re as close as you are and you care about him as much as you say. You should be honest and show him how you feel. Words are hard but when your heart is ready they’ll come to you so say them, but actions you can do every day.” 

“You love Ahmi too don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Jin smiled again. “But she’s a mule of a woman who won’t believe me.” 

Yoongi laughed and picked up his juice to take a nice long drink. “Damn that’s fucked up.” 

“Yup, and she’s all mine.” Jin raised his glass of banana milk to Yoongi’s glass of orange juice and they toasted to love and being young. 

**  
“I am going to kill him,” Hoseok said no one in particular.

“But, I thought you weren't mad at him anymore,” Jimin said as he walked next to Hoseok towards their next class. Hoseok just stayed quiet. Yoongi hadn’t been outside of his classroom to walk him to him next class. In all the time they’d known each other Yoongi as always there, but he hadn’t been today. Maybe he had over reacted but lately Yoongi was just pissing him off. It wasn’t Yoongi’s fault, it’s all his and he needed to come to terms with that. He loved his best friend. No that wasn’t quite specific enough, he was in love with his best friend. Hoseok was an idiot and so he spent all day miserable trying to figure out how to make up with Yoongi. 

When he walked into study group hi heart dropped to his knees when he realized that Yoongi wasn’t there. Shit he had really fucked up this time. By dinner time, Hoseok as so desperate to see Yoongi he ran upstairs to his dorm. He’d throw himself at Yoongi’ feet and forget about pride and self-respect. He opened the door and kicked his shoes off just in time to see a piece of silk be put in front of his face. Yoongi had a pin in his mouth and was looking from Hoseok’s face to the pale yellow sheet. “Nope,” he said and walked to the couch to pick up and another piece of gauzy blue color material. “Hmmm yup this will work,” Hoseok followed Yoongi into the living room that as covered in yards of material, thread, and ribbon. 

“Here,” Yoongi putting an embroidery ring in his hands. “Do you remember the embroidery stitch we learned in camp a few years go?” Hoseok nodded. “Good follow the pattern.”

Hoseok looked down and saw a cluster of pretty flowers outlined in blue. “I don’t-“

“It’s for our costumes,” Yoongi mumbled with the pin still in his mouth. Hoseok didn’t move he just sat down across from Yoongi.

“Don’t tell me you changed your mind about the talent show because I’ve been sewing all day.” 

Hoseok swallowed the lump of joy in his throat, “Really? So you came up with an idea.” 

“Yeah, but we’ll probably be booed off the stage,” Yoongi folded over a hem and started to place small stitches into the cloth. 

“Then why would we do it?” Hoseok asked. “Sounds stupid.” 

“Because it will be fun,” Yoongi made eye contact with Hoseok and smiled. “Sounds good then,“ Hoseok said and got to embroidering flowers. 

**  
“Jonghyung we can’t go out there why did I let you talk me into this?” Ahyoung tugged at her costume again. She and her boyfriend had signed up for the couple’s talent show with a bunch of their friends. They had decided to do a cover of Troublemaker which was super popular. Ahyoung had enjoyed preparing and spending time with Jonghyung but last week all of her friends had bailed on the talent show, and now that it a here she was regretting all he life choices. “Do we have to go out there?” 

Jonghyung looked at her. “Well I am in leather pants and we’ve been practicing for a month so yes.” 

“It will be fun they said,” she muttered for only Jonghyung to hear. “We’ll all do it together they said.” Jonghyung kissed her head. “You look great” 

“Oh my god what is that?” Ahyoung heard Kimi a girl in her class point and towards the door. She watched on as Hoseok and Yoongi walked in in identical although different color period costumes. They each had a funny styled hat with an outrageous feather on it. Ahyoung looked down and sure enough they were both in tights. Walking in after them was Jeongguk in distressed black jeans, white shirt and a leather jacket and behind him was Jimin wearing a black dress with a slit high enough to reveal the shorts she wore underneath. “Coming of age ceremony dance,” Jonghyung whispered into her ear. Ahyoung nodded. She would bet her allowance for a year that he was right. Then Jinnie and Ahmi walked in. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go out there,” Jonghyung said as he wrapped his arm around Ahyoung. Jinnie was wearing a dress of soft and delicate material with a skirt that had miles of tulle. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a perfect and soft high bun. Soft tendrils of hair were at her temples and by her ears framing her face. Her hair looked like dark silk against her white skin. Her eyes were shaded slightly making them look mysterious while her lips were a berry red. The studs at her ears sparkled and gleamed with every moment of her head. Ahmi on the other hand stood tall dressed all in black with a long trench coat. Her hair as parted down the side into a sleek ponytail behind her back. She looked sophisticated and strong. 

“Choa aren’t Jinnie and Ahmi dressed like in the drama My Amazing Boyfriend?”

**  
Ahyoung watched from the side of the stage as Yoongi walked in,” What gentlemen is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?” He asked the audience. From the audience someone yelled,” I don’t know.” 

“Oh, he doth teach the torches to burn bright! … Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows. As yonder gentleman o’er his fellows shows. …. And, touching his, make blessed my rude hand. Did my hear love until now? Foreswear it sight!” Ahyoung smothered a giggle at the sight of Hoseok walking on stage with an exaggerated sway of his hips holding a fan over his face. They were geniuses. They had prepared such original costumes and were reciting Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet perfectly but their movements and facial expressions made it comical. Hoseok fanned himself as he walked on gave Yoongi a look of disinterest and kept on walking. 

The death scene that should have been emotional was hilarious because Hoseok wasn’t lying down. He was resting on his head with his legs spread open and Yoongi holding on to them as he recited his lines. When the scene closed, they both bowed and the crowd erupted in cheers. 

“Jimin and Jeongguk are next,” Jonghyung said as he wrapped his arms around her. Ahyoung watched as the crowed was stunned by the sight of them. They both moved with such grace, beauty and sex appeal. Everyone knew Jimin was a sweet and adorable girl, but the girl dancing on stage as sexy and provocative. The black dress clung to her every curve and the slit as she dropped into squat showed a lot of milky white skin. Jeongguk was also a sight. He was usually a quiet standoffish guy. While he was popular for sure, very few people knew much about him. Ahyoung would have never guessed that Jeongguk had ta skill of dancing. 

“They look so great together,” Ahyoung said as she looked over her shoulder at Jonghyung. “Definitely, we should step back though we don’t want to get scorched by the sexual tension,” 

Ahyoung giggled as Jongyung pulled her two huge steps back. “You’re dumb.”

“No I am not look at them, remember when we were like that?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed. Oh yes she remembered the trips to the broom closet and sneaking out of her dorm room to meet him in the gardens. Ahyoung jammed her elbow in his stomach. “Shush, I am watching the show… Think we can still win?”

“Maybe,” he said. “Wait wasn’t Choa and Jake next?”

Ahyoung looked on stage and saw Jinnie walk out looking breathtakingly beautiful in her dress holding an armful of red roses and smiling. “Wow, she looks like she’s smiling just for you. Doesn’t she?

“Yup,” Jonghyung agreed even as he smiled back at Jinnie on stage. 

The lights suddenly dropped and there was a recoding sound of a car crash. The lights dimmed back on and Jinnie was on the stage floor with the roses scattered around her and blood staining her still beautiful dress. In the soft light, her lips looked redder almost the same color of the blood on her dress and her skin had a pearlescent quality. Ahmi walked out of the shadows slowly and Ahyoung felt a shiver go through her as only the sound of her footsteps echoed on the stage. She watched as Ahmi slowly made her way to where Jinnie lay dying on. Ahmi stepped into the light and her face was dark and unreadable. Ahmi picked up Jinnie by her pale shoulders and pulled her close. “Hello Miss, although you saved me I really don’t know if I should save you or not. Ahyoung held on to Jongyung’s arm. They were going to kiss. 

“Because, it probably won’t be a good thing for the two of us,” Ahmi continued. “Oh my god, there’s been an accident,” Jeongguk said form the other side of the stage. 

“Is she still alive?” 

“Yes, she is. But she’ll die very soon,” Ahmi said matter-of-factly. 

“Look at how young and beautiful she is,” Jeongguk said as he turned around putting his phone to his face. “Her family will be heartbroken if she dies.” The hand that Jinnie held to her chest, fell against the hard surface of the stage. 

Ahmi turned back to look at Jinnie and Ahyoung saw it. She saw a look of pure admiration and love. Ahmi picked up Jinnie’s hand placed it back on her chest as she bit her lip and kissed her.

“Hey are you a pervert or something let go of her,” Jeongguk walked in breaking the spell that the scene had woven. 

Ahmi looked up red lipstick tinting her lips. “The cop are coming,” Jeongguk said and Ahmi melted into the shadows and walked of stage towards them. 

“Hey,” she said smiling and waved. The lights went off on the stage and Ahmi walked back on stage to help Jinnie up and picked up roses. By the time the lights came back on they both held hands and bowed. 

“And that is a dramatic acting of a scene if I’ve ever seen one,” Jonghyung said as he clapped along with the crowed. “Come on hot stuff we’re up next.” 

**  
“That was a great dance Ahyoung-shi,” Hoseok said as he ate a piece of meat. 

“Yes and your costumes look great,” Jimin added. 

“Oh no, thank you but I think you and Jeongguk-shi looked amazing.”

“Thank you but really you guys looked great.” 

“Jinnie you looked lovely on stage,” Ahyoung looked over to where Jinnie and Ahmi were sitting. 

“Ahh, thanks.”

“How did you think of doing a scene from drama?”

“We were desperate,” Ahmi responded. “We’d forgotten about the talent show until Hoseok brought it up a few days ago.” 

“I watched this drama a bit ago and loved it so we picked a scene with the fewest lines possible.” 

“Wow, well it looked great shame you guys didn’t win,” Ahyoung added. 

“I mean we had the start of a supernatural love store, but we can’t compete with destiny,” Jinnie said as she pointed to Yoongi and Hoseok.

“Yup,” Hoseok said as he wrapped an arm around Yoongi, “Destiny is destiny.” 

**  
Later that night in the boy’s dorm room with their first prize trophy neatly placed on their nightstand Yoongi couldn’t sleep. He should have been able to since they’d been sewing late into the night for two days. But something was bothering him. 

“Hoseok.” From across the room Hoseok turned to face Yoongi’s bed, “what’s up?”

“Did you mean that?” 

Hoseok yawned he was exhausted, “Mean what? You’re going to have to use your words my verbally constipated compadre.”

“About destiny.” 

“About you and me?” Hoseok clarified. He heard Yoongi confirm. That was the trouble with being in love with your best friend Hoseok thought. Eventually he was going to figure it out, but it was honesty time. “Yeah we’ll always be friends no matter what.” 

“Yeah no matter what,” Yoongi repeated. 

“You bring me chicken,” Hoseok said as he yawned. “I was bound to love you.” 

Hoseok could practically hear the eye roll from Yoongi. How could he not love the man?


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahmi gets two lessons in love. The first from the gold boy Jeongguk and the second from her brother Tae.

Ahmi had dreams of soft light and the hushed voices of lovers. In her dreams, there were never actual shapes or images just color, emotion, and Jin touching her. Jin running his hands through her hair. Jin rubbing circles on the small of her back and kissing her skin. 

Ahmi opened her eyes and the bright light of morning shined into her room. “Good morning,” Jin said as he kissed her forehead. “Kiss me,” Ahmi tilted her face to him. 

He smiled but obliged by placing his lips on top of hers. “No,” Ahimi touched the side of Jin’s face. “Kiss me.” 

Ahmi touched her lips to Jin and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Jin shifted to mold himself to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and back. Ahmi fisted her hands in his hair and held him in place as she poured all the anticipation she felt into the kiss. “I want to be with you,” she said in between kisses. “You are with me,” Jin responded a smile on his lips as he kissed her back. Ahmi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

“No,” Ahmi rubbed the side of her cheek to Jin’s and moved down to bite his earlobe. Jin moaned. “I want to be with you.”

“Ahmi we’ve-“

“No we haven’t talked about it,” Ahmi tightened her arms around Jin as he tried to pull back. “You talk about it. You say we need to wait, but what about me and what I think?”

Jin pulled her hands apart from around his neck and got up from the bed to pace the room. Ahmi sat up in bed looking at him. She would get a straight answer from Jin today. The weeks of sexual frustration needed to end, and if they were together this was something they needed to talk about. Jin looked torn but came back to sit on the bed with her “You’re only sixteen,” he said imploring her to understand and kissed her hand. 

“Ok and? A bunch of people have sex at sixteen,” Ahmi said searching his face. “What’s the problem?” 

“But the first time is special.”

“I know,” Ahmi smiled at him. “You’re special. It will be special between us.” 

“Ahmi, please try to understand.”

“You don’t want to?” Ahmi asked what she’d been dreading. If Jin didn’t want to be with her then that was it she wouldn’t push the matter. She’d done everything on a blog post she’d read. Making out in a broom closet, throwing herself at him, it just hadn’t worked. 

Jin laughed. It hurt it was too funny. “I think you’re the most beautiful, sexy, alluring, woman to ever walk the face of the earth. I want you. I’ve told you this before. I want to be with you. I want to wrap myself in your hair so that the scent of you intoxicates me for an eternity, but this isn’t about me. This is about your first time and I don’t think we’re ready.

“Why? You think I’ll change my mind?”

“Maybe, but-“

“I won’t,” Ahmi responded. “I think about it all the time. I dream about you Jin.” 

“I know and I think about you all the time too.” 

“You don’t think I’ll like it then? Because you’re… “ Ahmi trailed off and she glared at the huge outline on Jin’s lap. She’d heard that when a guy was big too big it could be uncomfortable. “I am not sure how big.. is too-“

Jin covered her mouth with his hand. The girl was going to give him a heart attack. “My face is up here, first of all. And, I don’t even know how to answer that so I won’t.” Ahmi nodded and Jin let go.

“Oh… you think because I am unexperienced I’ll be bad at it and YOU won’t like it?”

“Ahmi please.” Jin begged. He was hard just sitting next to her and her innocent questions were slowly chipping at his resolve. “I think you’ll be fine, excellent really.” He said through gritted teeth. “The mere touch of your skin against mine makes me go wild so no that’s not it.” 

“Then?”

Jin cupped he face with both of his hands. “I love you,” he said looking directly into her eyes. The sharp pain that came from his heart matched the uneasiness in her eyes. She didn’t believe him. She wouldn’t accept his love but she’d share her body with him. She’d give him her body. His heart just couldn’t do it. Jin made himself smile gently and kissed each of her cheeks. “Let’s get ready for breakfast. Everyone will be waiting down stairs,” Jin picked up his toiletries and walked out of the room. Maybe she would never believe that he loved her so eternally and as a god he had no one to look to for help. 

**  
Ahmi received her first lesson in love a few days later. 

“Ahmi-noona can I talk to you for a second,” Jeongguk walked up to Ahmi as she was sweeping the garden as part of her cleaning. 

“Of course Kookie what’s up.” Jeongguk have her a shy smile and pulled a small box out of the pocket of his jeans. 

“I got this for Jimin,” he said as Ahmi opened it. “Do you think he’ll like it?” 

Ahmi picked up matching silver rings. One was slightly smaller but both smooth and polished. “They’re very simple but pretty Kookie,” Ahmi said as she examined the rings. “Oh you got them engraved?” She smiled at Kookie and he blushed. “Fancy, now let’s see… “I’ll chose you over and over again.’ Kookie!” Ahmi rubbed his arm. It was really sweet. 

The cleared his throat. “Hmmm.. they have different engravings. Think it will be ok?”

Ahmi picked up the other ring. “This one is yours right?” Jeongguk nodded. “Without a doubt, I’ll keep choosing you.’” 

Ahmi swallowed a lump of emotion stuck in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. “It’s beautiful. Jimin is going to love them.” 

“Really?” Jeongguk’s smile was vibrant. “I went back and forth about it, but when I saw them they called out to me. I just came up with the words too. I thought about poems and quotes but nothing felt right.” 

“It’s perfect Kookie.” Ahmi put the rings back in the box and handed it back to him. Her heart was happy for him and Jimin, but her mind betrayed her. “Have you thought about how this is going to work out? Jimin is a companion a free spirit.”

Jeongguk put the box in his pocket and the joy left his face. Ahmi felt like a horrible person. “I know,” he said as he looked over to where Jimin was talking to Chanyeol by the soccer field. “But it doesn’t matter, I don’t know what will happen in an hour, tomorrow, or in a year. I just know what’s in my heart and it’s Jimin. Jin is the only one you’ll ever love right?”

Ahmi opened her mouth but neither a confirmation nor denial came out. She simply nodded. “I used to stress about it all the time in the beginning, but like what I had engraved on the rings,” Jeongguk patted the pocket of his jeans. “I choose to love Jimin every day. Well thanks Noona, I am going to go before Chanyeol gets to mesmerized by Jimin’s smile and I have to kick his ass.” 

Ahmi was humbled the golden maknae had schooled her. 

**  
Ahmi received her second lesson in love a few weeks after that just three days before the MAMA awards. 

“This is so much fun,” Jimin said as he walked next to Ahmi with his hand around her shoulders. 

“Jimin you’re going to get me killed,” Ahmi whispered as she tried to shake off his hand. Jimin had decided that he would go shopping with Ahmi for Kookie’s present as a guy. Jimin usually dressed as a girl and to everyone seemed like a female student. But, he wanted to buy clothes for Kookie and thought that going as a man would give him better perspective. About 10 minutes into their shopping spree, Jimin had decided that pretending to be her boyfriend was the most hilarious thing in the world. 

“Seriously, get off of me,” Ahmi shoved at Jimin. 

“Ahhh come on Noona, I love you,” Jimin winked at her and Ahmi saw as a girl run into a trash can blinded by his smile. Ahmi saw no other option but to grab Jimin by the hand and pull him into the store nearest to them. 

They had been inside for less than a minute when a sales associate approached them Ahmi just mumbled the typical “We’re looking around,” without even paying attention to where they were. Shit, Ahmi thought. There was a crowd of girls starting to gather outside of the store. This was bad news. Nothing attracted girls like a good looking guy she was never going to go shopping with Jimin in guy form again. 

“Are we?” Jimin said and wiggled his eyebrows before walking off. Ahmi pulled her phone out to text Kookie and Hoseok. Maybe if they walked this direction the girls would get distracted with them, but that wouldn’t work Jimin was looking for a present for Kookie. 

“Noona….. Noona…… Ahmi-noona.” 

“What Jimin?” Ahmi turned around and Jimin was holding up a garter belt the dark color of blood. She had walked in with Jimin into Women’s Secret a lingerie store. 

“What about this one?” Jimin said with big eyes looking innocent. Ahmi cursed under her breath and smiled nervously at the cashiers who were whispering to themselves. 

“Put that down,” Ahmi whispered when she reached Jimin’s side. “Come on let’s go,” she grabbed the garter belt out of Jimin’s hand and put it back in the pile. “Move it,” she shoved at him but Jimin was harder to push around in full male form. “Hmmm but they have the color my master likes,” Jimin said in a whisper. 

Ahmi froze, fuck. 

Ten minutes later Ahmi was in a changing room staring down a soft powder pink teddy with matching underwear. “I can’t,” Ahmi said to no one in particular. 

“Want me to come in and help?”

“Jimin don’t you dare!”

“I am kidding Noona. Just try it out, the color will look nice on you.” 

Ahmi took a deep breath and stripped down. Her reputation was ruined already by being seen with Jimin. The cashiers at the store thought she was a cradle robbing Noona so what could it hurt to try on the outfit. 

“Nope,” Ahmi said opening the curtain of the changing room. “I can’t,” she grabbed Jimin by the hand and pulled him out of the store. “Thank you for your help,” she said as Ahmi powerwalked past the sales associates. Once outside Ahmi could breathe again. She wanted to have sex with Jin and of course she knew the purpose of lingerie but she, Kim Ahmi was NOT sexy. Seduction and sex did not come hand in hand. She had thought of the sex part plenty of times but the in-between was still complicated. 

“You didn’t like the outfit?”

“I can’t Jimin… I can’t… I.. it was weird I can’t.”

“I was just trying to help, sorry.” Jimin touched her shoulder and gave her a hug.

“It’s ok,” Ahmi said pulling back. “It was all me I just wasn’t ready to see myself in something like that. I am fine.” Ahmi looked around and they were surrounded. “Ok Jimin now we’re going to walk away slowly now,” she whispered. 

Jimin just winked at her, kissed her on the cheek and pulled her away by the hand.

“Maybe just buy something and don’t try it on until its TIME… that way you won’t lose your nerve,” Jimin suggested as they stood outside of the 5th lingerie store. Two hours had passed since they’d found Kookie’s gift and Ahmi still couldn’t decide on an outfit for “The Night.” She was going to leave it to the gods. If BTS won the MAMA daesang, she was going to put on whatever lingerie thing she bought and was going to throw herself at Jin. If they lost she’d tuck it away and wait patiently for him to be ready. 

“Want me to come in with you?” 

“No I got it,” Ahmi said as she fixed the straps of her backpack and walked in. Ahmi looked around and was instantly overwhelmed. There was so much lace and pattern, levels of sheerness and overall tiny material. She looked over and the cashier of this shop smiled at her and kept on folding some lacy undergarments. Unlike the other stores she’d walked into no one swarmed her with questions trying to help. 

“Ahhh,” 

“Yes,” the cashier said her name tag said her name was Yura. 

“Yes, sorry. I just need some help.”

“Sure,” Yura said with a smile. “What can I help you with?” 

“Well I am looking for… that is I have a … ahhmmmm I-“

“You have a special day coming up?”

“Yes, that’s it a special day. I’ve never bought,” Ahmi trailed off as she waved at the store. 

“Oh yes, I understand it can be a bit much.” Yura walked around from behind the counter and held up measuring tape. “Let me take your measurements and then we’ll look at things ok?”

Twenty minutes later Ahmi had her measurements and three outfits in front of her. Lingerie was expensive so she could only get one but making the choice was the problem. 

The first outfit was true red. The red bra, panties, and garter belt were a “classic” design Yura had told her and the addition of the patching red stockings would be fool proof. Ahmi didn’t know what she thought or how she felt about that. 

The second outfit was a cream undertone with black lace overlay. The bra was attached to a soft bodice which covered more of her but somehow looked sexier. The panties were much higher but completely sheer. If you wear the gloves, and the matching stockings it will look very classic, Yura had said. Classic was she classic? The outfit was certainly nice but it looked like a lot. 

The third outfit was a turquoise color with nude color trim. Again it included the standard bra, garter belt although this one was thicker and gave more coverage, matching panties, and nude stockings. This outfit was nice as well and the color was soft yet vibrant. If Ahmi squinted and tried really hard, she could maybe see herself wearing the outfit. But would it be enough, she thought. This was her one chance to seduce? No that wasn’t the word, but to try to entice? No that word was way to much as well, to be with Jin so Ahmi wondered if she should be daring. 

“I am sure your boyfriend, would like any of these,” Yura said nodding towards the window where Jimin was pacing back and forth. Ahmi went with her gut and decided to be honest. 

“It’s going to be my first time. I want to try once to be daring and go all the way. I want to feel… I want to feel…”

“Sexy, alluring, wanted,” Yura said simply. Ahmi nodded yes that’s what she wanted. She wanted to be all of those things for Jin. “Well my dear, I’d say strip down naked and that will do the trick but if you want lingerie I have just the thing.” 

“Now this is usually more expensive because of what it is, but you’re in luck because we had one piece left in your size and it was on sale.”

Ahmi did her best not to wince when she heard the price, but dug out her Ponyo wallet and paid. “You got things!” Jimin exclaimed as Ahmi walked out. “What did you get?”

“I don’t know actually,” Ahmi said feeling better about her choice. “I told the lady to give me the sexiest thing she had.” 

“Perfect!” Jimin’s eyes gleamed with delight. 

**  
“Hey Jimin what’s up?” 

Ahmi looked up to see her brother Taehyung walking towards them. “Tae?”

“Hey Noona,” Taehyung gave Ahmi a hug. “Took you guys long enough, I thought I’d die of starvation soon. What are you going to get us to eat?”

“Tae what are you doing here?”

“Hmmm waiting for a friend but waiting for you first.” 

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“Oh I text Jeongguk like an hour ago asking where you were. He told me you were shopping with Jimin so I GPS’d your phone.”

“You did what?” Ahmi followed Taehyung into the food court.

“Yeah I GPS’d your phone when you ran away from the dorm in case something happened.” 

“I don’t even want to know,” Ahmi paid for the food Taehyung ordered. “I am your brother. I should know where you are in case you need me.” 

Ten minutes later, Taehyung waved over a boy with blond hair and a friendly smile. They walked around looking at different shops together until they made it to the comic book store. The boy was Choi Minho and he went to school with Taehyung. Ahmi was walking back from the bathroom when she saw Tae and Minho standing next to a Captain America display. They were wearing matching shoes, jacket, jeans, and shirt. Her brother was wearing a couple outfit with the boy. 

“Taehyung can I talk to you for a second?” Ahmi took Taehyung by the hand and pulled him outside of comic book store. “Tae who is that?”

“Choi Minho, he introduced himself to you.” 

“Taehyung.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Taehyung waved to Minho who was looking outside through the glass window. 

“What?”

“Noona its ok… the last few months have been hard. I was trying like the therapist said to make friends, but it’s hard.” Ahmi put her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I was reading my book during break and BamBam and his friends were short a player for a soccer match. They invited me to play so I thought that was my chance.”

“You’re really good at soccer.” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung said as he shuffled his feet and grinned at her. “But people say things,… anyway, I met Minho that day. He’s a great player an athlete.” 

“So you guys became friends,” Ahmi prompted the mention of Minho in Tae’s letter starting to make sense. 

“Hmm kind of… but no not really we didn’t become friends. I didn’t just want to be friends with him.”

“Oh Tae-“

“Remember when I came to see you? What I asked you? I felt all of that Noona: happy, confused, scared, and excited. But I didn’t know what to do so I prayed. I was in the playground close to your school the one we used to go to remember?” Ahmi nodded that was where she and Jin took walks to. 

“I was on the swings and I was praying for a sign you know like they do in books. I needed a sign about what to do.” 

“Taehyung…”

“It was cool it wasn’t like a stranger or anything. He said he heard me calling and came to help.”

“Tae-“

“Let me finish telling you my story,” Taehyung urged on. “He said being young was hard and that having a world of possibilities and options wasn’t always the best. But he said that, that was what made youth so special and important. He said first love also made things difficult and I knew it. It was a sign. I asked him what I asked you how do you know if you’re in love. He said it was different for everyone. He said for some people it’s like recognizing a part of you. Like seeing the part of you that has been missing and things just click together. He said for other people it’s a soft emotion that reaches out and gives until there are no barriers between you, and that for some it was like turning on the light. Like stepping out of the darkness and seeing the light again being alive. But he said that for me, it was like not being alone anymore and finding someone like me.” 

Ahmi wrapped an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders. He had been lonely. She looked into the comic book store and saw Choi Minho talking to Jimin and holding a book. “It was like that, Noona and I knew.”

“That you loved him?”

“Well yes, but also that being in love was also about being brave. You have to be brave Noona being in love isn’t just feeling it but everything else after.”

**  
“Well Minho it was nice to meet you,” Ahmi said as she said goodbye to Tae and Minho. 

“It was great to meet you too. You’re all Tae talks about.” Minho yelped as Taehyung poked him in the ribs. “No Tae,” he whispered and then smiled at Jimin and Ahmi. 

Taehyung coughed loudly then awkwardly pulled Ahmi away by the elbow to stand 5 feet away from Jimin and Minho. “Oh my god Tae you’re such a weirdo if you wanted to talk to me use your words.” 

Taehyung turned to look at her. “Your bag,” he said pointing at her. 

“What about my backpack?”

Taehyung took the “Fascinations Lingerie” bag out of her hand. “Minho said his mom shops here when their parents have anniversaries and that it’s really expensive. Now Noona which anniversary do you have coming up?”

“I… I..” 

“This is for you,” Taehyung held up a pamphlet dropped it in the shopping bag and gave it back to her. “And Minho and I got you this,” Ahmi took a smaller shopping bag. 

“It’s a perfume, lotion and body wash. It’s Coquette Fraiche. Minho and I pitched in.”

“Tae-“

“Minho says to make sure you ask for help with the… outfit. He said his mom always needs help getting things on and that she takes a nice long bath before sending him and his brother to his grandmother’s house.” When Ahmi tried to speak again Taehyung lifted a hand to interrupt her. “I know it’s embarrassing and all but I am sure you want to do things right.” Ahmi nodded. 

“Minho and I do stuff-”

“Kim Taehyung you are going to stop talking now.”

Taehyung held on to Ahmi’s arm before she turned around. “Nothing serious jeez calm down. Minho says we’re too young and I agree. But I just wanted to say to make sure you’re being safe. I put a condom in the sex-ed pamphlet I brought you from school. Have fun.” 

Ahmi just watched as Minho and Taehyung walked away. 

“I can see why you two are related,” Jimin said as he walked up to Ahmi. “You’re soft destruction and he’s like a gale. He comes in and then is gone.” 

“Let’s get back to school so I can go to sleep and forget today ever happened.” Ahmi walked all the way back to the dorm to Jimin’s adorable laughter and the two things she’d learned about love. Love was a choice that had to be made over and over again and it was about bravery.

But things didn’t always go as planned and Ahmi’s bravery would land her on a broken table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this fic. Its nearing its end. I have maybe one more chapter and an epilogue and its over. I have definitely enjoyed writing this story. It was supposed to be 10 chapters tops but it was my first and so... I didn't know when to end. Thanks again.


	35. A god gets seduced part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived. BTS has won the MAMA award and Ahmi is ready to seduce Jin.

2016 had been magical, and it wasn’t because the god of Youth had come into her life, it was because BTS had won the MAMA daesang. Ahmi had cried and it had been glorious. Nothing, not any of the drama leading up to the win or the anti-fans could ever take that away from her boys. 

“Ahmi,” Hera peaked her head into the room. 

“You’re all packed?”

“Yup, and seriously thanks so much for agreeing to turn in our keys and final papers.”

“Yeah it’s no problem. There’s no point in staying in school an extra week just for that. Just email me everything and I’ll turn it in.”

“Seriously you’re the best!” 

No you’re the best, Ahmi thought as Yeri and Hera rolled their luggage out. It was Saturday and they were leaving for the winter break. Ahmi had found out by accident that Hera and Yeri just had a final paper to submit. She had agreed to turn in their paper for tem so that could go home early. Her two roommates had jumped at the opportunity and had thanked her a million times. They felt guilty about inconveniencing her but little did they know Ahmi needed them out of the dorm. Ahmi had been planning for December 3rd the day after the mama awards incase BTS won and she might need to use the articles of clothing in the bag stuffed under her bed. 

She had exfoliated, shaved, massaged and worked out. When BTS had won she had cried out of emotion, but also because she was going to get some: potentially, most likely, hopefully. Ahmi had precisely 8 hours before Jin got back and she had a list of things to do. 

**  
“Oh my god Jin she’s not going to die if you come out with us.”

“I just don’t see why we can’t-“

“It’s a boy’s day out that’s why,” Hoseok put an arm around Jin and pulled him forward. 

“Man we get it, you love her but you can’t spend every second attached to her,” Jackson added. 

“I am not-“

“Master, I read an article on dating and they say being clingy is the top reason why relationships don’t last.”

“Ya! Are you guys really going to do this to me? After all I’ve done for you all. Ya! Ippi,” Jin pointed. “You and Jeongguk when was the last time you guys were apart for more than 4 hours?”

“Hyung,” Jeongguk said patting Jin in the back. “We’re young and foolish. You’re older and wise you should lead by example.” 

“All right, all right,” Yoongi interrupted. “Leave the man alone.”

“That’s right, I’ll expose you all,” Jin threatened. 

“It’s no his fault Ahmi has him wrapped around all her fingers.” Yoongi ducked out of the way as Jin chased him. 

“So we stall him as long as we can?” Hoseok asked Jimin. 

“Yes, that’s what Ahmi said.”

“Do I want to know why?” Hoseok asked looking to the two makneas. Jimin and Jeongguk looked at each other and then Kookie made a lewd gesture with his hands. 

“Never mind, I shouldn’t have asked.” Hoseok needed new friends. He knew entirely too much about the ones he had he thought as Jimin and Jeongguk’s laugher filled the air. 

**  
Jimin:  
How are things going?

Ahmi:  
Good I guess. Why what’s wrong? You guys aren’t heading back are you?

Ahmi:  
Because you can’t I just finished cleaning the vase I broke. I was trying to clean and then I ended up breaking something again and then I misplaced the rag I was cleaning with. 

Jimin:  
No, we’re at the arcade. 

Jeongguk:  
Hahahah Noona you broke a vase

Jimin:  
Did you check your back pocket you usually stuff it in there and then forget?

Ahmi:  
Forget it. I found it so you guys aren’t on your way back?

Jimin:  
No, hold Jackson want to talk to you.

Jimin:  
Hey buttercup :o)

Ahmi:  
What’s up sugarplum? I didn’t know you were going out with everyone. Where’s your phone?

Jimin:  
And miss the chance to poke at Jin? NEVER. Oh yeah it died I forgot to charge it kehehe. 

Ahmi:  
Typical.

Jimin:  
So…. Tonight. Well good luck and may the force be with you. 

Ahmi:  
Tell Jimin I am going to kill him for telling everyone. 

Jimin:  
Told him. I am sent you back up to help you clean. Don’t thank me just accept the help and don’t break anything else. 

Ahmi:  
I don’t need help and it was an accident. 

Jimin:  
Too late! Texted for back up before my phone died, and it’s always an “accident” 

Ahmi:  
Ok fine, just keep Jin entertained. 

Jimin:   
Will do! ;o) hey what color is the outfit?

Ahmi:  
Adding your name my December 4th death list. 

Jimin:  
Well I heard lingerie was involved so I am assuming Jin is number one on the list. (^_^) hehehe. 

Ahmi:  
Run next time I see you.

Jimin:  
Ok bye, hahahaha. 

The knock at the door stopped Ahmi from cussing Jackson out. 

“Hi Ahmi-shi. Jackson said you had a cleaning emergency?”

Ken was in her dorm. Ahmi wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. “Why don’t you fold the laundry and I’ll dust the living room.”

Ahmi did as she was told and watched as Ken pulled a duster and get to work. After an hour, Ahmi got the nerve to break the silence.

“Ken, you don’t have to help me really. I can figure this out.”

“I don’t mind,” Ken said as she picked up her bucket and moved into the kitchen. 

“I mean I know Jackson asked for help but seriously you don’t have to…” 

Ken put her duster down and untied the apron from her waist. “Actually, I told him I’d help. He mentioned that you had something special planned with Jinnie and remembered how you have bad cleaning juju.” Ken walked over to sit across from Ahmi. 

“I also wanted a chance to talk to you. I want to start off by apologizing. I… well everything I did was uncalled for and I regret it all.” 

“Look you don’t-“

“Please let me finish. It was tough in middle school with my parents and you knew some of that. We were friends so I counted on you but somewhere along the line it just got to be too much. I am not excusing what I did but I just want to explain. It got easier to blame other people for my problems, insecurities and issues. It helped me get through even if it made me dig a hole that I am still trying to get out of.” 

“Your parents pushed you too hard.” 

“They did and still do,” Ken nodded. “But that doesn’t matter, I should have figured out a better way to cope and I didn’t. When I left I was ok or I thought I was ok. But coming back just brought it all back, I was close to my parents and the constant badgering just put me on edge. I went crazy Ahmi. I went insane and nothing will ever make what I did to you ok.”

“It’s fine nothing bad happened.” 

“I could have killed you. I pushed you that day. Please don’t brush that off.” 

Ahmi wanted to say that it was fine. She wanted to reassure her friend because at the end of the day Ken had been her friend, but she couldn’t. If it hadn’t been for Jin, she would have died. 

“If it hadn’t been for Jin, I would have died,” Ahmi said out loud. 

“I won’t try to apologize again, because nothing I say can make it go away, but I am trying to do better. I am trying to be myself and be happy. I know that doesn’t help erase things, but it’s my penance just like helping you today.”

Forty-five minutes later, Ahmi and Ken had the apartment polished and ready. It was when Ken was leaving that she noticed the small Fascinations bag. 

“Oh…. A “special” night with Jinnie.” 

Ahmi turned to look where Ken’s gaze was focused on and flinched. “Hmmmm… yeah.” Fuck, was everyone going to find out that she was going to try to have sex with Jin? She should have just put an announcement on Facebook. 

“Do you have bath salts and everything ready?”

“Ahhh.. yes. I got lotion and stuff.”

“Ok good. Make up?”

“Ahhh… well… I don’t really use much so I don’t really have-“

“Ok take a bath. I am going to take this back,” Ken said pointing at the bucket. “I’ll be back in an hour with my stash,” and disappeared down the hall. 

An hour later, Ahmi was sitting in her bathroom with a bag full of makeup dumped on her counter. 

“That smells good by the way…” Ahmi gave Ken a blank look, “The perfume…” 

“Ahhh yes, Tae got it for me its Coquette.” 

“Nice, ok so close your eyes for me. Let’s put on some eye shadow.” 

**  
“Ok done, here you go,” Ken handed Ahmi a mirror. 

Ahmi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “I look like a painted whore.” 

Ken laughed, “oh Ahmi, you’re too much. You do not. It’s subtle.” 

“Its black eyeshadow!” Ahmi protested. 

“It’s a subtle smoky eye clam down. Ok well my work here is done. I am off.” 

Ahmi walked Ken to the door and thanked her. The bitch had it out for her. There was no way that the makeup wasn’t too much. Ahmi was on her way to the bathroom to wash the stuff off when her phone rang. 

Jimin:   
Sorry Ahmi we’re heading back. We’ll be there in an hour tops 45 minutes minimum. 

Fuck, guess the makeup would have to stay. 

**  
When Jin walked through the doors of the school he started to feel better. Spending hours away from Ahmi had been exhausting. It was silly really, she was ok and he could feel her steady pulse of power, but being away from her was not going to happen again. He had been anxious all day and was getting ready to run up the flight of stairs when Jimin stopped him. 

“Master.”

“Yes, Ippi,” Jin made himself turn around. 

“I am going to stay in this form and hangout with the guys.” Jimin cleared his throat and added, “I won’t be home tonight.” 

“Ok,” Jin said absently looking towards the stairs. 

“Master,” Jimin held on to Jin’s sleeve. “This is for you.” 

Jin took a small bag from Ippi and looked inside. There was a simple soft rose colored stone. “Rose quartz,” Jin looked at the stone. 

“For the heart chakra,” Jimin said before walking away. Jin looked at the stone again, put it in his pocket and ran up the stairs to see his girl. 

**  
“You’re back,” Ahmi greeted Jin at the door. 

“Yes, did you miss me?” He asked as he took off his shoes and walked to her open arms.

Ahmi laughed, “No, I saw you this morning.” 

“Lier,” Jin said as he pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re wearing a dress?” Jin said as he pulled back from their kiss. 

“Hmm yes, if you can call this a dress,” Ahmi walked into the living room. She was right of course. The dress was just a gray standard shift dress that reached half way down her calf. It had long sleeves and there was nothing remarkable about the cut. But to Jin, she looked adorable and cozy. When she looked over at him he saw the smoke shading her eyes. “You’re wearing make up?”

Ahmi laughed, “Yes, I do wear it once in a while why?”

“No,” Jin said feeling silly about Ahmi looking even more beautiful. “Have you had dinner?”

“No, not yet.” 

Jin walked into the kitchen and tried to clear his head. The sexual frustration was clouding his mind. He could swear that Ahmi’s smile was sharper, and the dimples in her cheeks didn’t look innocent but seductive. The gleam in her eyes had looked determined even as her words had been playful. 

“How do you feel about noodles?” Jin asked after peaking into the refrigerator. 

“Anything you make sounds perfect. I am pretty hungry.” 

Jin shook his head and leaned back to look at Ahmi in the living room. She was sitting back against the couch reading her manga novel. Her legs were crossed and her left foot tapping to some soundless rhythm. What was wrong with him? Why had he heard a seductive emphasis on ‘anything you make and really hungry?” Jin reached in his pocket and took out the rose quartz Jimin had given him. Maybe even something that small was too much in his current state. 

Jin rolled the tension out of his shoulders and focused all his power and attention into making Ahmi dinner. 

As he chopped, diced, and cooked he felt better. It was all in his head, their relationship was on a good path. He and Ahmi had spoken a few more times about the sex thing and they’d reached an understanding. They would take it a day at a time and deal with the physical part of their relationship as it came. Jin had focused on balancing the need to touch her and be with her with being mindful of her space. He only had myself to blame for her advances. He had slipped into her bed and kissed her. What had he expected? He would continue to talk to her, spend time with her, and let her get to know him. Maybe with time, she’d learn to trust him with her heart even if she never loved him like he loved her. Jin gave the noodles a final stir and transferred them into a serving plate. “Ahmi, I am almost done here. Come and get some-“

Jin felt the serving plate of noodles slip out of his limp fingers. His mouth went completely dry as all the blood in his brain rushed to his groin. The sight of Ahmi’s painted lips made his heart pound slow and loud in his chest. The pale skin wrapped in dark and cream lace glowed, and the long miles of leg beaconed him. He had no defenses and he could not resist. Anything Ahmi asked of him would be hers. She slid on the table seductively towards him and his hand moved to reach for her before his mind could stop him. Jin neither heard the loud crash and thump that followed nor had the ability to do anything else but stare.


	36. A god gets seduced part 2

Jimin:   
My master is walking up now. I am staying with Jeongguk and the guys tonight. Send me the all clear tomorrow and good luck! Hwaiting!

Ahmi turned off her phone and took three deep breaths. She was as ready as she was going to be. She ran her fingers through her hair and pressed her lips together. “Ok, let’s get him!”

When Jin walked through the door, Ahmi smiled and opened her arms to him. Ahmi had teased him by saying she hadn’t missed him and had kept her hand on his arm as they spoke. Casual and soft touches, the blog she read has suggested that this was the best way to initiate intimacy. When Jin moved to the kitchen, she pretended to read her manga and focused on breathing even as her heart threatened to pound so hard it would rip through her rib cage. She tapped her foot to keep her from running into the room and forgetting the whole plan. Ahmi counted to 200 before she made her move. 

She slipped off her slippers and tiptoed into the kitchen. Thankfully, Jin seemed to be involved in cooking. Ahmi looked around the kitchen and tried to figure out where to stand. The doorway was out of the question if Jin looked at her she’d book it for sure. The chair? No that wasn’t sexy, he wouldn’t be able to see the full outfit. She looked around the kitchen getting desperate as Jin started to drop ingredients into the hot skillet. The yellow of the bananas on the table caught her eye. Well if she was going to go for it, she might as well go all the way. On top of the table it would be. 

Ahmi bent down to get the hem of her dress to take it off in one swift movement. She’d selected the dress specifically because it was plain and easy to take off. It also covered the garter belt and stockings she had added underneath. But right when the dress was going to go over her head, Ahmi got stuck. She usually wore soft bras with simple clasps, but the corset she was wearing had plenty of fastenings for things to get stuck on. She, Kim Ahmi was hunched over like some swamp creature stuck between a gray shift dress and a corset, garter belt, and panty set. Shit, shit, shit, Ahmi thought as Jin continued to stir the food. Ahmi was in full panic mode which meant inappropriate amounts of sweating. This was not good. Her self-preservation instincts kicked in and she reached with both hands to grab the dress and tug hard. The rip of material was a small sacrifice to being free. At least if Jin turned around she wouldn’t look like Gollum looking for her precious.

Ahmi took another breath and climbed on to the table. She willed herself to sit still as she watched Jin reach for a serving plate. She smoothed out her hair, took a deep breath and smiled. 

Why her plan was destined to fail was beyond Ahmi’s understanding. She had planned, prepped, schemed, waxed, painted, and prayed, but just as the plate slipped out of Jin’s hands the table shifted under her weight. 

She never had a chance. The old table groaned under her weight and two of the four legs gave out completely. Ahmi tumbled off of the table onto the ground with a loud thump onto the spilled plate of noodles on the kitchen floor. 

**  
“Ahmi are you ok?” Jin asked from the other side of the bedroom door. He’d been so focused on how beautiful Ahmi had looked he hadn’t done anything to stop her from falling or help her up. It was the slam of the bedroom door that had brought him back to reality. 

“Ahmi,” he called again and wiggled the locked door knob. “Ahmi…” 

“Jin please go away,” Ahmi’s voice sounded defeated. He had messed up. He hadn’t acted fast enough and now Ahmi was upset. “Ahmi please let me in.” 

“No Jin.” 

“Ahmi please I just want to see if you’re ok,” Jin put his hand to the door. His power tried to reach for her but she was blocking him. “Ahmi, please.” Jin pressed his ear to the door and could hear her cursing. “Ahmi, please!”

“Damn it, damn it damn it, Ahhhhhhhh” 

“Ahmi, are you ok?” Jin strained against the door. He stepped back and tried to judge how much of his power it would take to break the door down when the lock turned. Jin put his hand to the knob, “Ahmi?”

“Just come in Jin, I need help. I am stuck in this thing.” 

Jin walked in and Ahmi was sitting on their bed. The smooth creamy skin of her back turned to him. “Ahmi, I-“

“Please just help me and then leave.” Ahmi felt defeated. She had planned and it just hadn’t worked out. She wanted to cry, but it wouldn’t do anything. When Ahmi felt Jin's soft fingers unclip her corset tears spilled over her cheeks. When the last clip was undone Ahmi hunched her shoulders, still holding the corset over her breasts. “Ahim-“

“Jin please give me a minute.” Ahmi waited until she heard the door close to curl into a little ball and feel miserable. Her pretty black and tan corset was on the floor ruined. Ahmi could sense Jin in the living room pacing back and forth worried about her. It was strange how in the last month she could feel him more clearly. Because Jin was worried about her, Ahmi pulled her hair in a ponytail and started to take off her makeup and change out of the lingerie. 

**  
“You can come in.” Jin walked into the room and the seductress that had paled herself on his kitchen table was gone. Ahmi was in bed with her teddy bear pj’s, freshly scrubbed face, and hair pulled into a ponytail. 

Jin walked towards her, but when he reached for her hand she pulled away. He was an idiot. All he wanted was for Ahmi to be happy, but his own needs had gotten in the way. If she wanted him, he should have given her what she had asked for repeatedly instead of putting her in a situation like this. Who was he to demand more out of life than what he had already? 

“Jin we should talk,” Jin felt his heart drop from his chest. Her voice was so serious. Ahmi was going to leave him and all because he’d been an asshole. 

“No,” Jin said. “We’ve talked enough. I am sorry.” He stood up and reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. If his Ahmi refused to believe he loved her, Jin would show her in every way he could and as many times as she needed. Jin reached for her and when Ahmi tried to pull away he smoothly wrapped her in his arms. He wouldn’t lose her. She wanted him and he would give her everything. 

Ahmi’s skin broke out into shivers as Jin ran his hand up her legs. “Jin, I want-“

“Yes,” Jin whispered into her skin making it hard to think. “Tell me what you want,” Jin touched his lips to Ahmi’s jaw as he hooked the back of her knee and pulled her leg over his hip. Ahmi could feel her brain cells slowly shutting down. “Jin wait,” Ahmi wrapped her arms around Jin and put her forehead to his. 

“You want to stop?” 

“No, but-“before Ahmi could finish her sentence she felt Jin run his hand up her ribcage. Ahmi slapped her hand over Jin’s to stop him. 

“I don’t want to wait,” Jin said as he kissed her again. “I love you.” 

Ahmi cupped Jin’s cheek and waited until he opened his eyes to meet hers. “I know Jin,” Ahmi saw the realization in his eyes. She had made him wait so long and now that she was making the leap it was so easy. “I love you too.” 

Jin just stared at her. He sat up pulling her to her knees on the bed so they were facing each other. Jin just watched her then after a few moments he cupped her cheek the question clearly on his face as he searched her face. 

Ahmi put her hand over Jin’s and nuzzled his palm. “Of course, I love you.” 

Jin closed his eyes and bowed his head. She was giving him everything. In the millennia since he’d been born he’d never lived as fiercely as he had with her. Ahmi was the light that had pulled him out of the darkness. 

“Wow,…. Jin,” Ahmi touched his hand. Jin was radiating a vibrant pink glow. 

“I want to be with you,” he said as he reached for her other hand linking their fingers. “I don’t want any barriers between us.” 

Ahmi nodded taking a deep breath and jumped Jin. The dorm room filled with laughter and love that slowly turned into passion and heat. The colors Ahmi had dreamed about swirling in her head had been the pulse of Jin’s power when he opened for her. The murmurs she’d dreamt about were the promises her and Jin said to each other. 

**  
“So… what should we do about the kitchen table?” 

Jin looked down at the naked girl covered in a simple sheet next to him. “Dip it in gold and put it on display.” Ahmi punched him in the ribs. “Seriously,” Jin said pulling her tighter to him. “I almost swallowed my tongue when I turned around and you were on it.” 

Ahmi jabbed her elbow straight into his side as she rolled and pulled the sheet tightly around her. “So that’s why you didn’t even TRY to catch me?”

“Ahmi,” Jin sat up letting the sheet pool around his waist. “I couldn’t even think let alone move.” 

“Sure,” Ahmi said settling back on the pillow. “You dropped my dinner too.” 

“I sure did,” Jin wrapped his arm around Ahmi and kissed her temple. Her hair was a mess and he loved it. She looked perfect. 

“Shame about my corset though.”

“Why shame?” Jin was toying with the idea of seducing Ahmi. 

“We’ll I didn’t really get to use it and it was incredibly uncomfortable. It took Ken and I fifteen minutes to figure it out and another fifteen to get in it. Never again.” Ahmi looked away when Jin slipped out of bed naked to pick up the corset. 

When he came back to bed he examined it, “it’s nice.” 

“Sure it’s nice. I am just not sure it suited me. I couldn’t decide so I asked the girl to give me her sexiest outfit so...” 

“You in anything or nothing,” Jin wiggled his eyebrows as Ahmi blushed, “would have done the trick. I would have been done for.”

“Funny... that’s what the girl at the shop said. But still, it was really expensive and I am never going to wear it again.”

Jin was holding it up and an idea sneaked into her head. “It would probably look better on you.” 

“What? The corset?” Ahmi nodded. 

“I don’t think…” Jin trailed off as his sweet girlfriend sat up letting the sheet drop.

“I’ll help you,” she said with an angelic smile even as her bare skin glowed. 

“Yes,” Jin cleared his throat, “I am sure with some help. I can get into it.” 

**  
Later that night

“So how do we know when the coast is clear?”

“I told Ahmi to message me when they were ready to have company over,” Jimin replied as he picked up another card. He was learning to play poker and wondered how Kookie would feel about a game of strip poker in the future.

“Maybe I should go check-“

“Jung Hoseok, I will tackle you,” Yoongi said as he finished dealing the cards. “Come play with us.” 

“Fine but I am texting her that we’re coming over for breakfast,” Hoseok picked up his phone and ran towards the bedroom. 

Yoongi threw his cards down and ran after Hoseok to stop him. 

“So how is it going?” Jeongguk asked as he arranged his cards. He wondered what he could do to talk Jimin into playing strip poker with him. When Jimin hesitated he added, “I don’t need the gruesome details and I won’t tell.”

Jimin closed his eyes and pushed his power towards the girl’s dorm room. He heard his Master’s voice first. 

“Not on the third row Ahmi that’s too tight.” 

“Oh shush, Ken had me suck in as she closed it so don’t complain.”

“Seriously, I can’t breathe.” 

“Ok just two more hold still.” Jimin heard some grunts and the sound of material stretching. 

“I knew it! The corset looks perfect on you.” 

“Come here-“

Jimin cut the connection before he heard more and it ruined him forever. Why was his master wearing Ahmi’s corset? 

“That bad?” 

Jimin simply nodded and decided that somethings were too much to share even with your boyfriend. 

**  
The next morning. 

Hoseok   
We’re coming over for breakfast tell Jin we want pancakes a;lskdjfoing 

“Jin, we should hurry and get ready,” Ahmi called from the bedroom. “Hoseok text me last night that they’re coming over for breakfast, and want pancakes. 

Jin walked into the room towel drying his hair. “Ahhh so that’s why they’re downstairs waiting.”

“What?”

“Yes, I can feel them downstairs pacing around. Just tell Jimin to give us fifteen and I’ll start on the pancakes.”

**  
Ahmi  
Jimin you guys can come in fifteen minutes Jin is starting on the pancakes. 

“Ahmi says they’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.” Jimin walked over to sit by Jeongguk. The sleep over had been tons of fun. He had enjoyed walking through the halls in his male form without having to hide. He and Jeongguk had gone to by snacks at midnight and had placed bets on how long it would take Yoongi to wrestle the phone out of Hoseok’s hands. When bedtime came around, Jimin had untangled himself from Jeongguk’s arms and went to go share the room with Hoseok and Yoongi. The shine of his ring glinted in the morning light and Jimin asked himself what he was waiting for? 

“Oh its time!” Hoseok grabbed Yoongi by the arm and pulled him up the stairs. 

When the four of them walked into the dorm room, Ahmi was setting up the living room table. “Why are we-“Jeongguk interrupted Jimin by elbowing him and nodding towards the destroyed kitchen table. 

Ahmi tried not to die of embarrassment when she heard Hoseok ask Yoongi what he’d thought had happened to the kitchen table. They all sat around the table and no one said anything. The only sound was of the skillet that Jin was using to cook the pancakes. “Sooooooooooooo did you guys have a gooooood mooooooring,” Hoseok asked with a huge grin on his face. 

Before Ahmi could do anything except blush, Yoongi stood up. “Nope, we’re not having breakfast today. Hoseok get the kids we’re leaving.” 

Jimin and Jeongguk looked at each other and both stood up to follow Yoongi towards the door. When Hoseok didn’t move from his place, Yoongi walked back as the “kids” put on their shoes and grabbed him by the arm to pull him towards the door. 

“Yoongi wait… but how did they do that? I mean the kitchen table was solid,” Hoseok said as he strained to peek into the kitchen. 

“Hoseok shush.” 

“But Yoongi, seriously I didn’t get my pancakes either.” 

“We’ll go to McDonalds hurry.” 

“Yoongi but how did they do that? Can you do that?” Hoseok asked as Yoongi solved the matter by picking up their shoes and walking into the hallway barefoot. 

Jeongguk stood up and waved goodbye at Ahmi and Jin, but before they reached the door he winked at Jimin and said, “I bet I could do that.” 

Jimin looked towards the kitchen table and just pulled Jeongguk out into the hall where Yoongi and Hoseok were still arguing. 

Ahmi walked into the kitchen to see Jin turn off the stove. “So I guess we don’t need that many pancakes,” Ahmi said as she looked at the huge stack Jin had cooked. 

“What are you talking about? This was just for us, I knew they wouldn’t stay.”

“But Jin there’s like 12 pancakes there.”

“I know,” he said with a smile as he took the syrup and plate of pancakes to the living room. “Have you heard of Eat Jin?” 

“Omg Jin, you’re going to be sick.” 

“Watch me,” Jin said as they ate breakfast together.


	37. Outro: the WINGS Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the Wings concert, but before the concert Yoongi goes on his first date. Jimin and Jeongguk make a choice about their future, and we find out what Ken has been up to.

Before the Concert   
“Yoongi have you seen my ARMY bomb?” 

“Yes, you already put it in your backpack,” Yoongi said as he check his watch again. 

“You know I could be finished faster if you helped me,” Hoseok called from the bathroom. 

“I’ve been ready for 20 minutes and no.” 

“So we’re meeting everyone there?”

“Yes,” Yoongi said checking his watch again. 

“Ok I am almost ready.” 

“We’re going to be late for dinner and I am hungry.”

“Ok, I am just going to change my shirt then,” Hoseok emerged 10 minutes later wearing a BTS shirt, sweater, coat, beanie, gloves, and smelling fresh and clean. 

**  
“Wow this place is fancy,” Hoseok said as he took off his coat and handed it to a girl in the front counter that gave him a ticket. 

“Come on,” Yoongi said as he put his hands in his pockets and followed the person taking them to their seats. 

Hoseok stood confused as they stopped at a secluded two person table. “I am sorry,” Hoseok said as he got the server’s attention. “I think there’s been a mistake-“

“No there hasn’t, “Yoongi stood up and pulled Hoseok by the elbow. “Thank you,” he smoothly said to the server. “Come on sit.” 

Hoseok took a seat still confused about what was happening. “Yoongi I-“

“Hello welcome to Raw, my name is Annie and I’ll be helping you today. What can I get you guys to start with?”

Yoongi nodded at Hoseok, “I’ll just have some coke.”

“Two, and I already ordered.”

“Yes, I have your order Mr. Min. I’ll be back with your drinks and appetizer.” 

“Yoongi I thought we were meeting the other guys.” 

“We are for the concert. WE’RE having dinner alone.” Yoongi leaned back in his seat looking completely at ease. 

“I just don’t-“

“It’s a date, Hoseok. We’re on a date,” before Yoongi could work up a good amount of temper and annoyance, their server Annie returned with their drinks and appetizer. 

“Ahhhhh,” Hoseok said and picked up a spring roll to have something to do. Hoseok bit his lip unsure about what to do next. When he looked towards Yoongi, he had his arms crossed on his chest and was looking towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

“Soooo the weather has been getting colder.” 

Yoongi turned to look at Hoseok. What the hell was he talking about? The weather. It was Hoseok’s smile that clued Yoongi in. It had always been his stupid friendly, happy, wonderful smile. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi grinned. “It’s been cold as fuck.” 

After they had dinner, Yoongi led Hoseok towards the concert. They could have taken a bus but the walk past the park was nice and Yoongi wanted more time with Hoseok. 

“I am stuffed,” Hoseok said rubbing his belly. “I feel like a cow.” 

“I don’t know if that’s the best thing to say on a date,” Yoongi said with an arched brow. 

“Well I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been on a date with you or anyone else.” They both walked in silence until they got to the river. “So why now Yoongi?” Yoongi kept on walking, but Hoseok’s hand grabbed on to his jacket and pulled him back. “Come on we’ve been together for too long for you to ignore me now.” 

“That’s why,” Yoongi said tugging his arm away. “We’ve been together for almost two years and you don’t seem to have noticed.” 

Hoseok stood there shocked. They’d been together for almost two years? Yoongi cursed under his breath and took off his backpack looking for something. A few minutes later, Yoongi produced a small box with a ribbon tied on it. “Here,” he said as he thrust it into Hoseok’s hands. “Happy anniversary or whatever.” 

Hoseok looked down at the box and untied the ribbon. Inside there were matching bracelets that read “Partners in Crime.” 

“I don’t walk through Seoul to buy chicken for just anyone.” 

During the Concert   
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Ahmi chanted as she wiggled in place out of excitement. She had dragged Jin two hours before the BTS WINGS concert to get a good place in line. She knew that Yoongi had a date planed with Hoseok, thanks to Jin and that the kids: Jeongguk, Jimin, Taehyung and Minho were all walking together. 

“Happy?” Jin asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You have no idea,” Ahmi said with a smile bright enough to light the stadium. “How is the date going?” 

“Hmmm… that’s cheating if I tell you,” Jin said as he kissed Ahmi on the cheek. “But why don’t you ask them, they’re here.” 

Ahmi turned to see Hoseok wave happily at them while leading Yoongi by the hand. “Look,” Hoseok said lifting his wrist to show off the bracelet. “And look,” he said as he held Yoongi’s hand for inspection as well. 

“Ahhhhhh,” Ahmi said with enough enthusiasm Hoseok was smiling again. “Partners in Crime,” Ahmi read. “Min Yoongi you mushy mush.” 

Yoongi pulled his hand away and scowled at them all. The kids arrived and they all moved with the multitude of other ARMY to find their seats. 

After the Concert  
“That was amazing, I feel like I need a cigarette,” Ahmi said as they made it outside. She was loaded with BTS gear. “I can hold something if you want,” Jin offered and Ahmi had hissed at him. “But seriously how could it be so amazing?”

“Taehyung your shirt is pretty cool,” Jimin said they walked towards the bus stop. 

“I know right?” Taehyung said with a huge grin. “Minho made them,” he said pointing at both of the shirts. Minho smiled shyly and nodded. 

“It’s really nice that you’re a BTS fan too,” Ahmi said as she finally gave in and handed Jin a bag. 

“I like them but they’re not my bias.” 

Ahmi turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Taehyung burst out laughing. “Minho is a proud Shinee World representative.” 

“Ahhh you’re good then,” Ahmi said giving him a thumbs up. 

“We’ll we’re off,” Taehyung said as he gave Ahmi a hug. 

“Wait you’re not taking the bus?” 

“Nope, Minho is going to walk me home then Mom is going to give him a ride.”

When they walked away, Ahmi noticed again that Minho and Taehyung were both in full couple matching outfits. She couldn’t help but smile as Minho reached for Taehyung’s hand and Tae looked up to smile at him. Ahmi could see ever tooth in Taehyung’s mouth. He was so happy. 

“Master, Ahmi, we’re going to get going as well. Jeongguk and I are going to have a late dinner,” Jimin said as he put his BTS bag into his backpack. Ahmi watched as they walked off Jimin chatting along happily and Jeongguk smiling back at him. 

“Oh the bus is almost here,” Ahmi said happy to see the bus approaching because despite her excitement a winter in Seoul was a freezing one. 

“Oh and that’s our queue,” Hoseok said as he stood up. “We’re heading out as well.” 

“Wait aren’t you guys going back to the dorm?”

“Yup, but I am going to see if I can get Yoongi to make out with me in the park,” Hoseok didn’t wait for a reply before he took Yoongi by the arm and walked off with him. 

“Those two,” Ahmi said inside of the bus as she pointed at the figures of Yoongi and Hoseok, “I never would have seen that coming.”

“Really?” Jin said as he looked the pair of them. He hadn’t been wrong in what he had told Yoongi all those weeks ago. He and Hoseok were meant to find each other in every lifetime. They belonged together: seemingly opposite or contrary forces that were complementary, interconnected, and independent in the natural world but gave rise to everything. The bond the two shared was older than Jin himself. He was lucky to see the human manifestation of their connection. 

“Yeah,” he said simply. “The sun and the moon.” 

Ahmi looked out the window. “Hmmm I guess you’re right. If Hoseok is the sun, happy and full of life, then Yoongi has to be the moon. Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Jin said putting a hand over her shoulders. 

“Do I look that happy too?” 

Jin looked out the window and saw Yoongi return Hoseok’s smile with the same enthusiasm. 

“Happier. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“As much as you love BTS,” Jin asked. 

“I don’t love anything that much. I am ARMY after all.” 

Later that night  
“Jeongguk are you sure?” Jimin’s voice vibrated with power. 

“I am sure Jimin. I’ll choose you every time, in every place, forever.” 

“I choose you too,” Jimin said as his power filled the room. “We’ll never be apart after this. I willingly share all my power and life with you. I, a free spirit, share my life with you.”

“I choose you as well,” Jeongguk repeated as he felt hot pulse of Jimin’s power move through his veins. “We’ll never be apart after this. I willingly share my short human life with you, and I promise to find you in the next so I can love you again.”

Jimin finished the spell that would bind them together. The sacrifice would be high for both of them. Jeongguk was giving up the afterlife so they could be together forever. He would never rest, but just grow old die and be reborn just for him. Jimin would be giving the endless state of immortal life, and like Jeongguk he too would grow old, die, and be reborn just for him. 

“You spoke to Jin?” Jeongguk said as they sat in the warmth of Jimin’s power. 

“Yes, he said the choice was mine and that he would wait for me as I waited for him,” Jimin said glad that he wouldn’t give up the work he had come to love. 

“So… this thing is usually sealed with a kiss right?” 

Jimin laughed and when their lips touched a free spirit was born out of their love. 

The day after the concert  
“What’s up loser?” Ken said from the doorway of the school. The resting bitch face that she always had firmly in place. 

“Who are you calling a loser,” Jackson asked as he squared himself in front of her. 

“Me! You loooooseeerr,” Ken said emphasizing ever letter. 

Jackson stared Ken down and leaned in to whisper,” that’s not what you called me last night.” 

“Shut up,” Ken said as she smacked his arm as Jackson just laughed. “They still don’t know do they?” 

Jackson turned to see Yoongi, Hoseok, Jeongguk, Jimin, Jin, Ahmi, Taehyung, and Minho sitting on the bleachers by the soccer field. 

“Nope,” Jackson said. “When are we going to tell them?”

“I don’t know,” Ken said looking away. “I really fucked up and I am not-“

“It’s ok,” Jackson reached for her hand. “We all make mistakes when we’re young otherwise what’s the point of youth. Come on lets go check out that erogenous zone that’s also known as broom closet I keep on hearing about.” Jackson pulled Ken into the school and her giggles filled the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> The super talented and amazing impalafortrenchcoats is helping me write this fic, and will also be doing some amazing art.
> 
> *Update: Art is up!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/604759


End file.
